The Savior of Nirn
by Professor Marmalade
Summary: Alduin has just entered the plane of Earth. Time on the earth has been frozen as Percy has been contacted by the Psijic Order. Percy - as it turns out - is the heralded Dragonborn and is prophesied to save Nirn and Earth - yet again. He is sent to the frozen province of Skyrim to defeat Alduin completely - first on Nirn, then back on Earth.
1. Prologue

_Remember that part where I was running downhill after Annabeth?_

* * *

Of course Annabeth had cheated. She totally got a head start. I chased after her, but it was futile. We were close to the bottom of the hill when IT happened.

Suddenly, the sky turned a sickly red. A roar filled the sky and a huge black figure appeared in the distance. This thing was nothing like I'd ever seen before. It was clearly a dragon of some sort, but not the Peleus kind of nice dragon. This thing was HUGE. It was easily as long as a Drakon, but the beast was flying and had black spikes on the edge of it's wings. Worst of all, it was talking in some language I didn't understand.

I drew Riptide, and a voice in my head uttered a statement: _You can defeat it. You are the Dovahkiin..._

_The Do-what? _I thought back to the voice.

Just then did the whole environment go blue. Then... time froze. I have no other way to describe it. A man appeared in front of me.

The man was old looking and was dressed in a robe. His face was almost completely shrouded by a hood. "You do not understand, Dovahkiin. I would not expect you to."

For a second I didn't move a muscle but then I realized that, just like the man, I could move. Apparently he'd created this time-flux-thingy.

"Explain..." I didn't know what I wanted him to explain. The dragon, to Dovahkiin, the strange man... "everything. Who are you?"

"My name is Quaranir. I represent the Psijic Order. I'm here because we at the Order believe in you, Dovahkiin."

"Wha-"

"Our planes are... different sides of the same coin. Yours is Earth. Ours in Nirn. The threat of Alduin threatens both planes. Do you understand?"

"No!"

"You've helped end the threat of M... Kronos, for which we can thank you for. You are exactly the hero we need in Nirn - one who has knowledge of both worlds."

"In English?"

"You mean Tamrielic? Earth is your planet. Nirn is ours. Our worlds are linked. The Divines rule Nirn, the Gods rule Earth. That big black dragon is Alduin, the World-Eater. You are going to Nirn to learn how to beat that dragon. We at the Psijic Order can freeze time here until you return with all of your knowledge to defeat Alduin, once and for all."

"What about the people here?!"

"They will stay in this condition until you return. Now, defeat the dragon and bridge the gap."

A purple portal opened below my feet. I fell through the portal and into darkness.


	2. Bound

I woke up on a cart.

My senses slowly returned to me as my vision came back. My hands were bound in front of me and I was sitting on a wooden cart. It was clearly morning - the morning sun peeked in between the snow-covered trees. Only a few inches of snow covered the ground, but it was pretty cold. A man in some sort of blue armor was in front of me, who was also bound by his hands.

"Wh-where am I?" I said, a bit dazed.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake," said the man in front of me. He had a strong Northern European accent. His hair was blonde and braided - something I found odd, but I didn't comment on it. The guy looked like he could beat me to a pulp. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us, and that thief over there."

I looked to my right to see a guy with brown hair and was wearing rags - which, upon looking done at myself, I realized I also had on a similar set of rags. No wonder it was so cold... "Hey." I said in greeting to the thief.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," the thief said, ignoring me. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If it wasn't for you-" he looked pointedly at the guy in blue "-I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He looked squarely at me next. "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks that the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The man in blue pointed out.

"Shut up back there!" Exclaimed the soldier who was driving the carriage. Jerk.

"So where am I?" I asked once again.

"Why, you don't know?" asked the man in blue. "You mean to say you haven't even heard of the province? This is Skyrim - homeland of the Nords. It's a rugged land - life is short, and hard. Where are you from, prisoner?"

I was unsure what to say until Quaranir's voice burned into my skull. _Daggerfall_. "Daggerfall." I said, uncertainly.

"Ah, so you're a Breton." Blue said. "Fancy magic, do you?"

"Uh-"

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The thief suddenly said, looked at the last prisoner. He was wearing black fur robes and had his mouth gagged.

"Watch your tongue!" Blue said, sounding aggressive. "You speak to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But... you're the leader of the rebellion. If they captured you... Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening... This isn't happening!"

I tried to make sense of this situation. A crazy guy named Quaranir had dropped me into a cart on a different world, expecting me to find a way to beat the dragon named Alduin. However the cart was taking me, a soldier, a whimpering thief and the leader of a rebellion to our execution. I was a Breton - whatever that meant - and apparently I was supposed to escape from execution with literally nothing other than rags. What the hell!

The two spoke about something whilst I tuned out and tried to piece together what I knew about up to this point. I was in a place called Skyrim, which I figured was like this planet's equivalent to Scandinavia. There was an overarching Empire that was trying to keep the province under it's control, even though a rebellion was in full swing and was started by the man next to me.

I still wasn't sure if I could trust the man Quaranir, but he seemed like a good guy. I was used to betrayal but I didn't think he'd double-cross me. That is, unless he'd sent me to my own execution, which was possible...

I was jolted out of my thoughts when a woman said sharply, "Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"

I sat up. We had arrived in a town. The town was small and very medieval-looking which small, thatched buildings. People were standing outside they're houses, just waiting to see some bled on the snow. "Why are we stopping?" The thief asked, most likely already knowing the answer.

"Why do you think?" Blue sneered as he got up. "End of the line. Come on, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Everyone stood up. Just then, I realized we weren't the only prisoners. Other carriages filled with the rebels.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels! You can't do this!" The thief cried.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Blue instructed the thief as I jumped off of the carriage last.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief pleaded to Blue, but Blue said nothing in response.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" the woman (who was clearly a Captain) demanded.

"Empire loves their damned lists," Blue hissed to me. I couldn't help but smirk at his poor humor.

The Captain turned to address our group. A soldier next to her said, "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

The Rebel walked towards the block. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Blue called out.

"Ralof of Riverwood!"

Blue - or Ralof - went towards his upcoming end without fear.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!"

That must've been the thief. The thief cried out, "No! I'm not a rebel!" He turned and sprinted towards the way we entered the town. He had guts to run, I had to give the poor guy that.

"Halt!"

"You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers!"

Lokir was shot dead before he could get more than 50 yards. Well, there went my one escape plan... "Anyone else feel like running?!" cried the Captain.

"Wait... You there. Step forward," said the soldier to me. "Who are you?" he asked whilst glaring at me.

"Percy Jackson, from, uh, Daggerfall."

"Breton, eh? Well, you picked a bad time to cross into Skyrim, kid." The soldier turned to the Captain. "What should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block." The Captain instructed coldly. These Empire people were coming off to be jerks.

"By your orders, Captain." The soldier turned towards me. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock."

"How about New York?" I grumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, whatever. Follow the Captain to the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

I followed the Captain reluctantly as she walked towards the block. There must have been an escape somewhere... What I wouldn't do for a plan worthy of Athena right now... I looked around the town square. A gate to my left, but as soon as I moved I would have been shot down. Damn...

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero," said the man who was clearly the military leader here. "But a hero wouldn't use a power like the voice to kill to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos. And now we're going to put you down and restore the peace!"

Suddenly, a roaring voice echoed through the land. My blood turned to ice - that was the same noise that Alduin had made when he entered Earth. Was he attacking now?!

"What was that?" A soldier asked.

"A dragon." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Breton?" Ralof asked me.

"Nothing." I whispered back.

"Yes, General Tullius!" the Captain suddenly exclaimed. "Give them their last rites!"

A woman who was clearly a priest of some sort spread her arms and said, "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings on the Eight Divines upon ye, for you are the salt and the earth and the earth of Nirn, our beloved-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up, and let's get this over with!" A rebel marched to the block. My mouth dropped a bit - that guy was pretty freaking brave, I had to admit that. He was pushed down by the Captain lady onto his knees.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the rebel demanded as the Headsman readied his axe. I looked away at the last possible second as a sickening crunch followed.

I turned back a few seconds later. The rebels were all riled up. "You Imperial bastards!"

That sparked some townspeople to yell back. "Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

"You're getting what you deserve, you dirty traitors!"

"As fearless in life as he was in deaf," sighed Ralof next to me as the Captain shoved the rebel's body off the block.

The Captain turned back. "Next, the Jackson kid!"

Already? I panicked in place, not moving for a second. But then Alduin's roar could be heard again. He must've been close, but my stupid hands were bound. I couldn't even fight it if he attacked. "There it is again; Did you hear that?" exclaimed a soldier.

"I said, _next prisoner!_" cried the Captain.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." said the man who asked my name.

Percy walked forward slowly until a soldier gave him a "gentle" push. I shot him a look of death and then proceeded to the block. The Captain forced me onto my knees and my neck was forced onto the block.

Well, that settled it. Quaranir had screwed me over. He'd sent me into this world to die... I shot one last glance at the Captain. Hopefully a look of defiance.

Then Alduin showed up.

The dragon flew into view behind the tower. "What in Oblivion is that?" cried the General.

"Sentries, what do you see?" yelled the Captain.

"It's in the clouds!"

The Headman - who's axe was about to be brought down - fell the ground as Alduin landed on top of the keep. "Dragon!" cried a rebel.

I stayed on the ground, too petrified to move. Alduin opened his mouth and shouted something in the same language I'd heard at Half-blood Hill. A wall of purple _something _enveloped the whole town of Helgen as I scrambled to get up.


	3. Unbound

"Breton! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof shouted at me as I caught my bearings. I wondered for a split-second if I could trust a guy who'd been scheduled for a shave the Headman's axe, but I wasn't in a position to pick my allies. I had to get my hands out of these stupid bindings.

I followed Ralof into a tower. As he slammed the door shut, I looked around the room. A rebel - or Stormcloak, whatever - was crouched over a fallen comrade, who was gravely injured. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" asked Ralof. I was unsure who he was talking to until I turned to see the man in black robes - Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the rebellion. His mouth gag had vanished.

"Legends don't burn down villages," he pointed out. His voice was strange - not something you would expect from a leader. It was low and intimidating. Alduin roared again loudly. "We need to move. Now!" he cried to his soldiers.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof looked at me. "You too, Breton." I followed him up the stairs. I saw a Stormcloak at the top for a split second before the wall exploded in. I was thrown back as Alduin blew a gout of fire in. After a few seconds it was all clear.

Ralof said, "The stairs are blocked!" he poked his head out the hole in the tower. "You see the inn on the other side?" he pointed to a building with it's roof blown off. I nodded, unsure where this was going. "Jump through the roof and keep going!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! We'll follow you when we can. Now go!"

I looked at the gap. It was no small jump. I'd have to be lucky to make it. I backed up a few steps and jumped for the building.

We'd been taught at Camp to roll out of a jump that high. Unfortunately, that rule was probably not designed for medieval wooden flooring. What was it with this world and it's dark ages shenanigans? Ah, anyway, as I jumped into the inn, my weight managed to break floor and I landed on the ground with a _thud. _

My shoulder ached as I got to my feet. Thank gods the building hadn't been lit of fire yet - or else I'd've been toast. I ran through the opening on the ground floor and back out into the town.

I saw the guy who'd taken my name with his sword drawn. In front of him was a little kid. "Haming! You need to get over here, _now!_" the soldier shouted to the boy.

The boy clumsily ran towards the soldier, and not a second too late. Alduin landed in the opening and blew another gout of fire. I dove to the right in cover with the soldier, Haming, and some old man.

"Still alive, prisoner?" asked the soldier. "Well, keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Hey! I could defend myself. Well... maybe not at the moment, but without the binds? Ah, well. If he was willing to help me, than I couldn't complain.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." The soldier commanded to an elderly man - probably Gunnar.

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." said the old man, a bit wistfully.

Hadvar? Gunnar? What is it with names here? I followed Hadvar, stepping over a body. "Stay close to the wall!" he blurted out. I didn't know what he meant until Alduin landed _on the wall he was talking about?_

"Are you sure about this?"

"It doesn't notice us. Shut up." he said in a low voice. Once the dragon took off again, he run ahead. "Quickly! Follow me!"

I followed through the corpse of a house and over the bodies of slain Imperial soldiers. This dragon meant some serious business. The soldiers who were still kicking were firing arrows at the beast. One woman was even shooting balls of fire out of her hands. Apparently that was possible here... that must've been what Ralof had meant by magic. This world - Nirn, was it called? - was looking more and more like Dungeons and Dragons every second.

"It's you and me, prisoner! Stay close!" Hadvar called back to me. I realized I'd stopped walking and caught back up.

We entered this courtyard area. Suddenly, Ralof appeared in through a different entrance.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar demanded, brandishing his sword.

Ralof pulled his axe. "We're escaping, Hadvar! You aren't stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Hadvar stated coldly.

Hadvar began running towards one entrance. He said, "With me, prisoner! Let's go!"

Ralof ran in the opposite direction. "You! Come on! Into the keep!"

I froze for a second. Which should I go for... I made the split second decision to follow Hadvar. I threw myself against the door and it opened.

Hadvar followed in after me, panting. "Looks we're the only ones who made it." He leaned against a table. "Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End Times."

"Seemed like it to me."

"We should keep moving. Uh, here. Lemme see if I can get those bindings off..." he pulled out a knife and cut the bindings.

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my wrists gratefully. "Won't you get in trouble for freeing a prisoner or something like that."

"Not if you help me escape. I could erase your name from Imperial execution list."

"Deal."

"Enough talking. You need some armor. Take a look in those chests - there should be plenty of gear. Find yourself a weapon, too." I noticed his arm was burnt as he examined it. "I'm gonna see if I can find something for these burns..."

I rummaged through one of the chests, finding some basic armor. It was not unlike the suit Hadvar was wearing. I'd never been a huge fan of armor, but I was sick of these rags. I slipped the armor on - it fit a bit tight, but I would live. I also put on the boots, which didn't fit very well. Inside of the chest was also a key of some sort and rucksack for carrying things that clipped onto my armor. A sword was on a rack nearby, but as soon as I lifted it I knew I wouldn't like it. Way too topheavy. I wished I had Riptide with me...

Suddenly, a ball of purple magic formed in my right hand. I jumped about a foot in the air, I was so surprised. The magic was warm and felt natural in my hand. On instinct, I opened my palm.

A sword formed out of thin air. The sword itself was a wispy blue color and looked like how I might think a ghost would look. But it was solid in my grasp. After a swing, I confirmed my feelings: it was Riptide. "Awesome." I muttered to myself.

Hadvar was wrapping up his burns with a rag when he turned around. "Bound sword, eh? I'm not a fan, but to each his own. I'm more surprised a Breton is a fan of the sword."

"Why is that?"

"Most of your lot end your raising the dead in Nordic tombs or other toxic nonsense. I'm not a fan of magic."

I looked at Riptide in my hand. "I can definitely handle myself in combat, Hadvar."

"We'll see about that, uh..."

"Percy Jackson."

"Ah, yes. You were the one with the oddball name."

"Shouldn't we be moving?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Follow me." Hadvar led me down hallway until we came to a gate. I heard talking on the other side of it. I actually recognized the voices - they were Stormcloaks. I cursed.

"Stormcloaks... let's see if we can reason with them." Hadvar said cautiously. He pulled a chain, which slowly opened the gate.

Hadvar led the way into the room. "Now, we only want to-"

"Damn faithless Imperials!" cried the Stormcloak and lashed out at Hadvar, which he dodged. I stepped out into the room and was attacked by the soldier, a young woman with an axe.

I parried her strikes, wanting to avoid killing. After parrying her around ten times, she started to get tired. I disarmed her and put my sword at her throat.

"Surrender, or I will kill you." I said, even though I really didn't want to. This woman had done nothing to had the Sotrmcloaks - heck, they'd helped me earlier.

The soldier wouldn't back down. She kicked me in my leg. I stumbled and she took the opportunity to pick up her axe and press on. I still managed the parry all of her attacks. "Fight, you damn coward!" she cried.

I grimaced. I wasn't a coward, and she was starting to piss me off. I disarmed her yet again, but this time I stabbed her through her chest. She fell slack on the ground.

Hadvar was looking at me with a puzzled expression. "What took you so long?"

"I have nothing against these Stormcloaks. I was trying to spare her."

"Every one we don't kill is another one we have to face later. Remember that."

"Ah, whatever. If they're willing to surrender, let's let them, okay?"

"But they aren't. They are taught to fight till the death for their "Skyrim". Well, their Skyrim isn't a place you want to live in." Hadvar walked over to the door. "You got a key?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yep." I tossed him the key I found in the chest. He caught it with a surprised look on his face. "Well aren't we resourceful." he said, opening the door.

We rambled down a spiral flight of stairs until we came to another long hallway. A few Stormcloaks were on the other side. I summoned Riptide and raised it but the area of the hallway in between us collapsed in.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easily," Hadvar muttered, pushing open the door on the left.

I heard more talking. I hoped for a second that it was friendly, but of course it wasn't. Two Stormcloaks attacked. Hadvar dispatched both of them quickly. "Look around here for potions. We'll probably need those later on?"

"Potions?"

"Yes. Look in that barrel."

I obediently slid the top off of the barrel and looked inside. 5 vials - 3 red, 1 green, one blue - were inside. I grabbed all of them.

Returning to Hadvar, I said, "This what you meant?"

"Yeah. But those in your rucksack. If your hurt, drink a red. If your tired, a green. And if you're low or magic or whatever you mages do, drink the blue."

I nodded. I put two reds in by bag and put one of each on my belt for quicker access. Hadvar led by down a hallway to another staircase. "The torture room. Gods, I wish we didn't need these..."

By the time we reached the room, the two Stormcloaks who were combating the torturer and his assistant were on the floor, dead.

The lead torturer who was a hooded old guy chuckled. "These boys seemed a bit upset about how I'd been treating their comrades."

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar insisted..

"A dragon? Please. Don't make up nonsense... though, come to think of it, I did here some strange noises coming from over there..." the torturer pointed down a hallway.

"Come with us. We need to get out of here."

"You have no authority over me, boy." snapped the torturer.

"Didn't you hear me? I said the keep is under attack!"

The torturer's assistant said, "Forget the old man, I'll come with you,"

I appreciated the guy's help, but... the fact that he assisted a torturer a bit dodgy. I decided to trust him nonetheless. "Wait a second... looks like there's something in this cage." He pulled out something that looked like a bobby pin and picked the lock within a few seconds. I made a mental note to ask him how to do that later.

Hadvar picked up some gold coins. "We'll need these for when we get out." he pointed at a book and a dead body. "Get that guy's robe and hood. We can sell those for a lot of Septims when we get out. Take the book if you like - looks like a Spell Tome."

I looted the robes from the guy and looked at the book. As soon as I opened it, I felt a sort of power rush over me. A spark of electricity lit up my left hand, which felt similar to an unsummoned Riptide. I opened my hand and a stream of Sparks shot out.

This was too freaking cool. How was everyone else not running around with lightning hands yelling _UNLIMITED POWER! _I followed Hadvar down another corridor (this place seemed to have a lot of those) and we eventually came a large area filled with Stormcloaks.

I charged ahead, running through the first soldier before focusing my attention to the archers on the other side of the room. I show Sparks towards them, and it they both stumbled back. Hadvar finished the job.

"You two go on ahead!" Cried the assistant. "I'll go talk to the old man."

We left the room and proceeded into an empty cave. Hadvar told me to grab a bag of lumpy gold coins - he called them Septims - from a rock. It wasn't until we got into the next open cave that a challenge presented itself.

Huge spiders were _everywhere_ - like, Lord of the Rings style huge. If Annabeth were here, she would be loosing her mind. Hadvar ran ahead and attacked them, so I waded into combat after him.

I struck down two with ease, but the third got it's mandibles around my leg. It stung, put I managed to bring down Riptide on it's leg, killing it.

I thought nothing of it until I began to feel a bit woozy. Then I fell over.

Hadvar cursed. "Damn Frostbite Spiders!" he looked around in his rucksack. I covered my leg instinctively with my hand to stop the bleeding, but there was no blood. Ah. So it was a poison. I love those things. "Okay... here." he handed me a vial, which I downed in a gulp. It tasted nasty but the pain stopped.

As Hadvar helped me to my feet, he said, "I always forget how bad these spiders are on non-Nords. You have to watch yourself with these things."

"Why non-Nords?"

"We've been living in the cold so long we're resistant to it. Frostbite spiders use a bloodfreezing poison. It'll make a Nord hurt a bit, but outsiders? They normally pass out."

I followed him into another long cavern. I noticed a large black object sleeping in a ray of sunlight - a bear.

"See her?" asked Hadvar, as if reading my mind. "I'd really rather not tangle with her right now... let's try and sneak by."

We moved as silently as possible pass the bear. But then I stepped on a stick, and well...

The bear roared violently as it charged us. "I'll take it's attention! Cast spells at it from behind!"

Hadvar raised his shield and played defense. I manged to avoid it's sight and get behind it. I shot Sparks out of my hands and slashed it a few times with Riptide. It laid dead.

I though we were going to move ahead, but then Hadvar pulled out a knife. "What're you - oh god!" He skinned the bear in under a minute before stuffing the skin into his rucksack. "You won't believe how many Septims those go for. Trust me."

He lead me around a corner and I couldn't believe my eyes. IT WAS AN EXIT. Thank the gods! I was wondering if we'd ever make it.


	4. Divergence-Please read (Important AN 1)

Okay. So I'm working on the next chapter, which is obviously when our charming hero Percy begins his glorious quest in the land of Skyrim. I've noticed, however, that a lot of game mechanics aren't really usable in a realistic sense. So I need to clarify these divergences:

1) All talk of money is no longer "gold". I want to use the word Septim (the proper term) because it makes more sense to say "Oh, I've got 50 Septims" instead of "Oh, I've got fifty gold". Kind of like "drake" from TES III: Morrowind.

2) Septims are going to be devalued. Something like 1,000 septims are going to be a lot of money so that the unrealistic amount of gold coins the Dragonborn can carry on him won't happen.

3) Continuing with money: A 5 septim piece (Pelagius), a 20 septim piece (Martin), a 50 septim piece (Uriel), and and a 100 septim piece (Mede) will be introduced. Just to make money a tad bit more realistic.

4) The story will not be canon to the letter with the questlines I want Percy to pursue (Main line, Companions, Civil War). I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH. That will play a big part in the story.

5) Percy is going to get in a relationship with someone who's name doesn't rhyme with Bananabeth. BE WARNED.

6) The statement made by Quaranir ("The divines - or gods, as you call them - govern both, with different names, such as Zeus instead of Akatosh") is taken back. I had an idea of how I could meld the two pantheons together - and it fell through. So I've had to make them different. Editing story in accordance.

7) Um... stuff?

Okay. That covers it... I think. Anyway, thanks for putting up with this P.O.S Author's Note.


	5. Down in Riverwood

I stumbled out of the cave, tripping on a rock. I thought I was going to be able to save myself from an embarrassing fall, but I couldn't. I fell on my face and got back to my feet within a few seconds, hopefully not looking like an idiot. Hadvar chuckled but said nothing.

I looked up to the sky, thanking the gods I'd made it out of Helgen without dying. Then I saw Alduin out of the corner of my eye. "Wait!" I cried. Me and Hadvar took cover behind a rock, waiting for him to pass. When he finally did, I stood up. "Looks like he's gone for good this time - but I don't think we should stick around to see if it comes back."

I sighed, looking at the landscape around me. A inch of snow covered the ground near the cave entrance, but it stopped after about 30 meters. We were in a scarce pine forest and a mountain dotted the background, with a shorter one to the left. The view was amazing and a tad bit surreal.

I realized something with a bit of a shock - what was I supposed to do now? The bastard had flown away to the North, and I wasn't about to chase him down, seeing that he destroyed an entire town. I decided by best bet was to stick with Hadvar.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood," said Hadvar as he began walking. I followed him, instinctively. "My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he's help us out."

"Sound's good," I responded.

"You ever been to Skyrim before, Breton?" he asked suddenly.

"No."

"You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim. Even the people down in Cyrodiil and the elves know of the Civil War. And now dragons... I thought they just legends. Something my papa scared me into going to sleep with."

An answer appeared in my head. "I was hunting North of Bruma, and I suppose I must have crossed the border. I was arrested." The whole "appearing answers" ordeal was a bit strange, but it had it's uses. I didn't even now what Bruma was.

"I'll pull a few strings when I arrive in Solitude so you can be relieved of the charges, but until then, I'd watch yourself around Imperial soldiers. Which reminds me - I'll have my uncle get you a new set of armor. You could persecuted for wearing that and not being enlisted in the Imperial Legion."

"Your Empire likes rules, huh?"

"Maybe. But it's our best chance of beating the elves."

Elves? This world was freaking Dungeons and Dragons. I decided to shut up and go along with it.

We were mostly silent until we came to this strange circle of stones. Hadvar said, "These are the Guardian Stones. 3 of the 13 standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. They'll help you train in the 3 different skills. Take your pick."

I looked at the stones. The first one was a hooded man with a dagger. The next was a Gandalf looking wizard. The third was a warrior in metal armor and a shield. I touched the last one.

A wisp of bright blue swept over me as a beam of light shot into the sky. I felt literally nothing. "Warrior, good man." Hadvar congratulated.

The rest of the walk to Riverwood was a downhill walk next to a river that Hadvar identified as the White. After we took care of a few rogue wolves (and another bloody skinning display) the town was in sight.

Before we entered the town, Hadvar said to me, "Get inside my uncle's house as quick as possible. We'll cause a riot if we parade about in Imperial armor. That damn Gerdur will have our necks."

I nodded back, walking into the town. The houses looked similar to the ones that were now burning back in Helgen - Made of wood with thatched roofs. A dragon could this place in seconds. Thankfully, Hadvar's uncle's house was right near the entrance.

"Things seem quiet here. No signs of Gerdur... we're good. Follow me."

I followed Hadvar to the Blacksmith forge. "Uncle Alvor." said Hadvar, in one of those shout-whispers.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from..." Alvor noticed Hadvar's cuts and bruises. "Shor's bone, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of -"

"Shh... Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I'm fine. But we should go inside to talk."

"What's going on? And who's this?" Alvor asked, looking pointedly at me. Looking at the blacksmith, I could definitely see the family resemblance between the two.

"He's a friend. He saved my life. Come on, we need to go inside, _now._" Hadvar was looking at something in the distance he apparently found unsettling.

"Okay, okay. Sigrid will get you two something to eat. But you'll explain yourselves."

When we entered the house it was pretty much what I expected. A small place for beds was in the corner, along with a fireplace in the middle of the far wall. The house was small but cozy. Like a medieval apartment.

"Sigrid, we have company! Get two extra chairs!" called Alvor. A woman who must have been his wife came up the stairs from the basement. "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

Sigrid retired back to the basement as I sat down next to Hadvar. Alvor said, "Now then, boy. Whar's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like lost an argument with a cave bear.

I almost wanted to say, "We nearly did" but I decided to let Hadvar talk.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen ready to execute Ulfric Stormcloak when we were attacked... by a dragon."

"A dragon? That's... ridiculous! You aren't drunk, are you boy?"

"Husband. Let his tell his story!" chided Sigrid over a cooking pot.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon just attacked the place. Mass confusion... I don't know how many others would have gotten out if not for my friend here, Percy. Not a comrade... at least yet. But I need to get to Solitude and tell them what happened. I was hoping you could give us food and shelter for a few days-"

"Of... of course! Any friend of Alvor is a friend of mine. I'll try to help in anyway I can," offered Hadvar. "But... I need your help. Everyone here needs your help." He was talking squarely to me now.

"The Jarl needs to know that a dragon is on the loose! Riverwood is defenseless... send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. You can find him in Whiterun. Whenever you're ready, of course."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah! One thing, Uncle," said Hadvar. "Percy isn't a member of the Legion he needs a new set of armor or else... well, you know how it is. I've collected some skins. Can you whip him up a new set of armor?"

"Of course. It may take a few days to tan the skins into leather, though. Hadvar, set him up with some clothes and show him around."

Hadvar lent me some clothes of his old clothes - they consisted of brown leather pants and a yellow tunic over it. I felt like kind of an idiot until I realized that everyone in the town wore crap like this. There wasn't much to Riverwood - Alvor's house, Sven's house, a Trader, and a bar called the Sleeping Giant were on the main road. I guess a few more houses were off of the road, but Hadvar said that the Stormcloak woman, Gerdur, lived over there.

After a few hours of doing pretty much nothing and resting, Hadvar suggested we head over the Sleeping Giant for food and drink. When we entered the bar, I said quickly to him, "Hadvar, I'm 16. Beer might be a bad idea."

"Nonsense! You can't call yourself a man if you can't down a mug of good old fashioned Nord Mead, even for a Breton!" he walked up to the counter swiftly. "It's been awhile, Orgnar."

"Same, Hadvar." The barkeep responded. His voice was pretty much the essence of bass itself.

"Two mugs. Gonna give Percy his first taste of real mead."

Orgnar looked at me warily. "This won't be a wasted bottle, will it? You sure the Breton can handle it?"

"Guaranteed." Hadvar put a five-septim piece that he'd earlier called a Pelagius and handed me a mug of the the drink. It smelled a bit like honey and mint, and Hadvar took a swig. "Go on."

I sipped at the beverage. It was bitter, but it wasn't exactly awful. Hadvar turned back to Orgnar and began talking to him. "You heading back to Solitude soon?"

"I'll stay here for a few more days, then move one. What's been going on here?"

"Not much..."

I took another swig of the mead, and my vision blurred a bit. Now would be a good time to stop...

* * *

Where...

"Perseus Jackson?"

I opened by eyes. A wispy figure in yellow robes was in an orb of glowing light. "Quaranir?"

"No, a colleague. Nirien. Quaranir sent me to explain things to you."

"Where am I?"

"Asleep. You passed out at the Sleeping Giant and they moved you to a bed. Quaranir was quite vague in his description of your task, so I understand."

"You could say that again."

"Moreover, you can ask whatever you want. Nothing held back."

I thought about that for a second. "Why exactly was I chosen to kill Alduin?"

"You took down Kronos. Alduin is a similar being."

"A Titan?"

"Not a Titan. A Divine. But that is unimportant."

"Okay..."

"Skyrim is in Civil War. The Stormcloaks wish to overthrow the Empire and restore Talos worship. The Empire was forced to ban Talos worship 30 years ago by the Aldmeri Dominion in order to stop the destruction of the Empire. The Aldmeri Dominion is run by Supremacist High Elves who want to subject Men. Alduin has returned to the Mortal Plane for reasons we don't know."

My (dream)head was spinning from information overload. "So I have to find out how to kill Alduin. That's it?"

"It isn't so cut and dry. Alduin the World-Eater will return and will swallow the universe. Earth and Nirn will be destroyed. We believe you are the only one who can stop him, and we are willing to spend countless resources to help you.

"We can hold Earth in stasis for six months before rifts will start to appear. We need you to figure out the key relatively quickly. Is that all?"

"How do I know what to do?!"

"You'll know. We believe in you, Perseus Jackson. Do not fail us."


	6. Before the Storm

The next day was a bit fuzzy, I'll be honest. Going along with Hadvar on the mead was a bad idea, and I had a pretty nasty headache. I didn't do much of anything that day, because I wanted to stay in Riverwood until Alvor finished my new armor. I'd thought about what Nirien had told me last night and I figured the best course of action was to go Whiterun and tell the Jarl-guy to send guards to Riverwood.

On that night, Alvor's daughter Dorthe told me told me to go see her daddy at the forge. When I arrived at the forge, Alvor was beating some iron with a hammer. I had no idea how he managed to smith without burning himself constantly. The one time I tried making a sword back in the forges at Camp Half-Blood, I'd given myself some nasty blisters and a scar on the back of my hand. The thought of Camp Half-Blood made my head hurt again, so I tried to push aside the thought.

"Ah, Percy. The armor I've made you in the table over there. Try it on."

I picked up the lump of leather on the table and held in front of me. A brown leather top was clasped with a steel disk with straps that were held tight with a steel buckle that had some sort of image carved into it. A pauldron sat on both shoulders, like I expected. The entire torso was sleeveless, so maybe the deerskin sweater Hadvar had given me would be of use. The bottom half of the armor was made of deerskin and had metal studs embedded into it. The belt had a similar design to the buckle. I slipped the armor over my clothes and the piece fit pretty well.

"Studded Armor. I had some left over iron studs so I reinforced the weak points in certain places. I have boots, gauntlets, and helmets, if you have the septims."

"How many?"

"For being a friend? I'll give them to you for 12 septims."

"Deal." I handed him over the money and he fetched the rest of my armor out of a barrel. The boots and gauntlets were made of iron instead of leather, but they fit well too. "Now where did I put the helmet... ah. Here." The helmet was definitely the oddest piece of armor I'd ever seen - In the front, it covers about half the face and had eye holes in it. Horns came out of both sides of the helmet. It looked utterly ridiculous.

"What animal did the horns come from?" I asked warily.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay… should I be on my way?"

"Hadvar will be off for Solitude in a bit. He could show you the way to Whiterun, if you want. He's probably in the Giant."

I thanked him for the armor and then left, tucking the helmet under my arm. It was a bit after 7, and the sun had started the set. Skyrim had these amazing Northern Lights-esque displays in the sky pretty much every night, according to Hadvar. I gave this place one thing – despite the fact that this world had serious Dungeons and Dragons fever, it was really pretty. I wondered if this was what Earth was like before industry.

That being said, it was hard to take this world seriously. How did I know that somehow hadn't just thrown a rock at my head as I was heading down Half-Blood Hill and I'd passed out? But for some reason it felt right to trust this Psijic Order. If they were for saving the world, I was definitely down. But I already missed my friends, and I'd only been gone two days.

I pushed open the door to find Hadvar sitting on a chair and drinking mead. "Percy! Care for a drink?"

"Very funny."

"Ah, sorry." I noticed now he was wearing his Imperial Armor. "You heading for Whiterun soon?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you the way. You'll be there before 10. Come on."

A path went north over the White River and ran along the river for a length. After a short hill, the city came into view. A palace loomed over the rest of city, and a stone wall ran around the city. Some building tops could be seen over the wall, but not many. It all sat on some sort of raised area above the rest of a plain. The city looked easy to defend against an attack.

"This city's neither Imperial nor Stormcloak. Ulfric's been making a push for it recently, but he's not gotten far. The Jarl is a stubborn man," Hadvar said while shaking his head. "This is where we go in different ways, Percy. Good luck."

"You too. Look out for yourself… and thanks."

"You're welcome. And if you're even in Whiterun… consider joining the Imperial Legion. You'd make a good soldier."

"I'll… uh… consider, Hadvar."

"Alright. See you later."

As Hadvar's figure disappeared, I instantly felt guilty. That guy had risked his life and reputation to help me, and I had no way to repay him. I didn't have much interest in getting into politics… but paying back Hadvar was important to me. I'd have to think about it.

The approach to Whiterun was pretty boring. The entrance was apparently on the left side instead of the front, so it was a bit of a long walk, but it gave me a chance to scout out the city a bit more. Watchtowers were everywhere – guards in yellow glared down at me as I neared the city gate. Even as I approached the gate, a guard apprehended me.

"Halt," he said, sounding a bit bored. "City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."

"Riverwood is in trouble. They asked me to get the Jarl's help."

"Riverwood is in danger, too? By the divines… go on in. Head straight up into castle, Dragonsreach. Jarl Balgruuf with wish to speak with you."

I nodded back at him and pushed open the gate and into the city. Whiterun was light with braziers, and the houses were of a different style than Riverwood – instead of thatched roofs, they were tiled and were a lot more vertical. The houses were still wooden – I wondered how many times Whiterun had burnt down.

Despite the fact that I really wanted to buy a room at the inn, I knew I had to talk to this Balgruuf character. I walked up a set of stairs in the general direction of the palace until I saw it and actually knew where I was going.

With no resistance from the guards, I walked right into the palace. Braziers burnt everywhere to keep the place warm. Big wooden arches kept the huge ceiling up and the Jarl's (who I figured to be something like a prince) throne sat at the end of the hall.

I just walked up a small set of stairs, once again expecting to be stopped – but I wasn't. I thought I could just walk right up to the guy and say "Sup" but who I presumed to be his bodyguard who walked up to me.

As she came close, I realized she was some kind of elf. She had a bizarre combination of gray skin and red hair. "What is the meaning of this interruption? The Jarl is not expecting visitors."

I'll admit, I was kind of intimidated, but I held my ground. "Alvor sent me. Riverwood is in danger."

"As housecarl, it is my duty to handle all troubles faced by my Jarl and his people. What is the message?"

"I was kind of told to give the message to the Jarl personally." I said.

She scowled at me. "I've got my eye on you."

I walked slowly towards the throne, the Jarl glaring at me coldly. He had long blond hair and beard, and he was obviously a Nord. "What's this about Riverwood being in danger?"

"A dragon destroyed Helgen. Alvor is afraid Riverwood is next."

"Alvor? The smith, isn't he? A solid reliable fellow. Not prone to flights of fancy…"

"Yes, sir." I said, hoping to butter him up a bit.

"And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? Not some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?"

"I was there. I saw Al- a dragon burn Helgen to the ground."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" he turned to his advisor on his right. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once," said the elf, Irileth. Yes! "It's in the most danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view this as a provocation!" Proventus persisted. "He'll assume we're going to join Ulfric's side and attack him."

"Enough!" cried Balgruuf. "I'll not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Mission complete! Nicely done.

Both Irileth and Proventus left, so Balgruuf turned to me. "Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. But I have another job to be done, if you're interested."

"Yes, I accept." I said, figuring doing this for now would be a good move.

"Come, let's find Farangar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to dragons, and… rumors of dragons."


	7. Dragon Rising

The Jarl's court wizard, Farangar, was apparently researching dragons and needed someone to "fetching" for him. He told me to search through Bleak Falls Barrow - I remembered Hadvar briefly telling me about it, it was an Ancient Nord burial tomb - and find something he called the Dragonstone, which was some ancient tablet which had some Nordic dragon burial map, blah blah blah. The thing that caught my attention was that he thought it help tell him how the dragons returned. Any information about the dragons was good to me, so I accepted.

I bought a room in the Bannered Mare, sort of hoping Quaranir or Nirien would show up in my dreams, but that didn't happen. When I woke up, I thanked the barkeep, Hulda, and headed out.

The market square during the day was filled with people, including a few elves with golden skin. They were looked at stalls, walked between the stores, or just talked. No one paid me any heed, which I appreciated. I wasn't in this place to make friends - I had important stuff to do. I missed having my friends at my side, but I'd have to make do.

Anyways, I backtracked to Riverwood and asked the elf, Faendal, where the Barrow was. He managed to point me in the right direction. After walking along a rocky path and disposing of 3 angry bandits (and taking their 50 septims, thank you very much), the Barrow was in view.

Black stone structures stuck out of the ground seemingly at random. A set of stairs led up to a main platform, where the actual entrance probably was. I shivered, looking up. Snow had begun to fall. I approached the barrow slowly, wishing I had someone to watch my back. Being alone was something I never liked.

More bandits. I tried warning them and giving them a chance to run, but they didn't. I hated killing people pointlessly like this, but they gave me no choice. People here liked dying for what they believed in - which I respected, but it was too excessive. I looked at the entrance of the tomb, and took a deep breath.

* * *

"You did it! You killed it. Now cut me down before the others show up!" cried Arvel, as he struggled against his webby trap.

I had gone through three more bandits and a really freaking big spider. I overheard one of the first two bandits talking about this guy, saying that he held the key to the inner sanctum. I need that key. I was hoping that this guy would either help OR I could just take the key. I'd prefer to have someone watching my back, but...

"Where's the key?" I demanded.

"Yes! The claw! I know how it all works! The claw, the markings, the hall of stories... I know how they all fit together!

"Cut me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden in here."

Did I mention the really big spider had tied him up in a web? I sighed. "Fine. Let me cut you down."

"Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you!"

I slashed at both sides of his webbing, cutting him down. He fell to his feet, shaking off the webs. I took a step forward. "Where's the key?"

"You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?" He laughed as he ran down a tunnel behind the web.

That jerk! I ran after him, panting. He went through a half-circle and then down a flight of stairs, where I saw quite possibly the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life.

Three zombie-looking beings carrying swords looked at Arvel and growled. The lead one swung his greatsword and cut off Arvel's head in one swing. I thought they hadn't noticed me, but they turned towards me and roared. I tightened my grip on my ghost Riptide and charged in.

* * *

I was finally in the main chamber, thank the gods.

After through about a million of those zombie things and almost had gotten myself sliced in half a few times. My theory about getting somebody to watch my back was correct - I desperately could use the help. I was in danger of getting surrounding, and that was never good. Anyways, after staring at a door for around ten minutes, I realized that the Golden Claw had the freaking combination on it.

So we're all caught up. Okay. The main chamber had a curved wall in the center with a dragon design and the top of it. As soon as I saw it, I felt a faint tingling. I took a step forward. The tingling increased as I got closer and closer to the wall.

Before I knew it, I was in front of the curved wall. "Woah," I muttered as a strange blue magic swirled towards me. I took another step forward.

The blue magic washed over me, and my vision left me for a few seconds. As my vision returned, the blue magic reinvigorated me. I felt as though someone had dumped a cold water on my head. A zombie-guy jumped out of the coffin behind me. A few quick slashes and he was down. A chest sat next to the poor fellow's coffin, which I opened on a hunch. A heavy stone tablet was in the chest, next to some gems. I put the tablet in my rucksack and threw the gems in my moneybag, hoping I'd find use for them later.I took the very obvious back exit, and came out on a rock. After wandering around for a bit, I found a path towards Whiterun. I was back in Dragonsreach before the sun went down.

I went straight to the wizard's lab. He was taking to a hooded woman in armor, and they appeared to be arguing. "-are you sure this man is competent? What if he-"

"Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege!" cried Farangar as he interrupted the woman. "Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

"No, I did not. And I got your Dragonstone."I pulled the tablet out of my rucksack and set it on the table.

"It seems you are a cut above the brutes the Jarl typically sends me." Farangar said happily, clapping his hands together.

"So you have the Dragonstone. What's next?" I asked.

Farangar had ignored me. "So your information was right after all. And we have our friend here to thank for recovering it for us." he said to the woman.

"You went to Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work." She said to me. Her voice seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Just send me a copy when you have it deciphered-"

"FARENGAR!" cried Irileth, who came running into the lab. "Farangar, you need to come at once! A dragon has been sighted nearby."

My heart began to beat. Was it Alduin? Already?! It couldn't be. Irileth turned to me. "You should come too."

As the woman walked out of the room, Farangar exclaimed, "A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What is it doing?"

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it." Irileth snapped back. She began to walk, and Farangar and I followed her. We went up a set of stairs that led to some kind of tactics room. Jarl Balgruuf was standing in the middle.

A standard Whiterun guard was standing in front of him. As we came up, Balgruuf said, "So, Irileth tells me you came from the Western Watchtower."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth sternly said to the guard.

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast... faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Did it attack the Watchtower?" I asked.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overheard when I left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure."

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for food and rest. You've earned it."

"Yes, my Jarl."

As the guard walked off, Balgruuf said, "Irileth, you'd better gather some guards and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster at the main gate."

"Good. Don't fail me." He turned to me.

"We don't have time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I want you to go with Irileth as help you fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else we know of."

I nodded my head solemnly. "I haven't forgotten the service you've done for me and Farangar. As a token of appreciation, I've instructed Proventus that you're permitted to purchase a house in the city now. And please, accept this gift." He handed me a glowing ring. "This should make you impervious to fire. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you sir." I said. This ring wasn't quite as cool as the One Ring, but I sure it would help me out. Especially since I was about to go after a dragon. One thing he said struck me. "You said something about a house...?"

"Talk to Proventus for details once this dragon is dealt with."

"Okay, sir." I bowed and followed after Irileth, thinking about how nice a house would be.

* * *

"No sign of the dragon, but it sure looks it's been here."

We were standing next to a rock about a football field from the Western Watchtower. Chunks of the tower were missing and piles of flaming rubble were scattered in the surrounding area. Yeah, looked like a dragon hit this place.

"I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere." Irileth told me and her four city guards. "Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with."

As the four guards poked around in the surrounding rubble, I found a way to check the tower by climbing up some crumbled pathways. When I got to the tower, another guard came out.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" He babbled.

"What happened here? Where's this dragon?" Irileth demanded.

"I don't know-" a deafening roar rippled across the sky and a shadowy figure flew over the tower. "Kynareth save us! Here it comes again!"

The dragon roared again. One look and I could tell it wasn't Alduin, thank gods. This dragon was more of a typical dragon - no spikes, scaly with a pointed tail. I summoned Riptide and readied Sparks.

I could by the way that the dragon was flying about that it wouldn't be easy to get hits on it with Riptide. I managed to get Sparks up to the dragon, but I decided to take cover until it hovered down so I could get in a good hit.

The dragon began to hover, so I popped out of cover and shot more magic at the dragon. It roared fired and sank to the ground, turning to me, furiously. I gulped, hoping the ring Balgruuf had given me would hold up. I ran up to the dragon and stepped up to it, slashing it's snout. It reared back and blew a gout of fire. I dove to the right instinctively, but my entire lower body was caught in the flames. I didn't catch fire. The ring worked!

I jumped back out into the open and went to town. I repeated slashed the dragon's snout, dodging and blocking his jaw attacks. After surviving another fire attack, I slashed him across the mouth, and the dragon cried out: "Dovahkiin, no!"

Dovahkiin... wasn't that the word Quaranir used? Whatever, I'll think about it later. I turned around to see Irileth and the guards staring open-mouthed at me. As soon as I turned around I figured out why.

The dragon's skin had begun to... burn. They turned bright yellow and floated off of the dragon's body. Soon the whole dragon's body was covered in glowing fire. Whisps of yellow magic shot off of the scales and into... me.

Suddenly, a wave of knowledge washed over me. The dragon's name was Mirmulnir. _Allegiance Strong Hunt. _Fus. _Force. _Thu'um. _Shout. _What did all of that mean?! As the magic stopped washing over me, I felt reinvigorated. My wounds heal.

A period of silence took place. One of the guards finally said, "I can't believe it! You're... Dragonborn!"

"What does that even mean?" I asked, desummoning Riptide.

"From the very oldest tales - back when they were still dragons in Skyrim - the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power.

"That's what you did, didn't you? You absorbed the dragon's power?"

Steal the dragon's power? How was that possible? Sure, the magic waves had come straight to me, filling me with strange words and strength, but... had I really just taken a dragon's soul inside of me? This was some two-soul horcrux shenanigans. "I have no idea what happened to me." I answered honestly.

"Try to shout," the guard said. "According to legend, only the Dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do..."

"I'll try."

I was confused by what he meant by "Shout". Did he mean just scream out a random word? I had seen both Alduin and Mirmulnir say some sort of incantation before power erupted around them. I stood there stupidly for a second until the word Fus rang in my mind again. "FUS!" I cried.

A wave of blue force erupted from my face. I accidentally got one of the guards in the blast. He stumbled but caught himself.

The guards began to talk amongst themselves about legends their grandfathers told them. I turned to Irileth. "So do you believe all of this?" I asked her.

"I believe something strange did happen. But I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. If I were you I would to Jarl Balgruuf. He will be able to make sense of all this."

"Will do."


	8. Thane of Whiterun

By the time I got back into the city, it was past sunset. Some Redguard warriors near the entrance offered to pay me to find some other Redguard in town, but I turned them down. They said that if I found anything, that they'd be in a town called Rorikstead if I found anything. I continued up to Dragonsreach.

Before I headed up the main staircase, a huge noise rippled through the air. "DOVAHKIIN!" a voice roared. It came from a mountain to the south. What did that word mean? It wasn't just a coincidence anymore. That was the third time I heard it.

Also on my mind the whole "Dragonborn" thing. It still sounded pretty weird, but... it gave significance to why Quaranir had chosen me. If I had this power to steal dragon's pwer and it gave me the ability to shout really cool stuff, then I was for it. If I essentially became a dragon magnet because of it... well, not so cool. If this power helped me kill Alduin, then it was awesome. At least I knew that I could at least kill dragons now.

I entered Dragonsreach and swiftly walked towards the throne. I saw that he was talking to his brother, Hrongar, but the Jarl dismissed him when he saw me. "So what happened at the Watchtower? Was the dragon there."

"The Watchtower is pretty much destroyed, but I killed the dragon." I replied.

"I knew I could count on you and Irileth... but something else must've happened."

I decided it would be best to tell him. He could be a really valuable ally if I needed someone influential. "When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it. Your men seemed to think I was Dragonborn."

"So it's true! The Greybeards really were summoning you!" he said excitedly.

"The Greybeards?" I asked.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the Throat of the World."

"What do these Greybeards want with me?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice - the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn... they can teach you to use your gift."

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in... centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora."

Talos? That guy who the Nords worshiped as a god? "Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as he may be, I don't see any signs of him being, what, 'Dragonborn.'" Proventus interrupted Hrongar.

"I can give you a demonstration," I offered. But both Hrongar and Proventus ignored me.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed up ignorant... these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Cried Hrongar.

"Hrongar, do be so hard on Avenicci." Balgruuf said, referring to Proventus's last name, I assumed.

"I meant no disrespect, of course," said Proventus. "It's just that... what do these Greybeards want with him?"

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours. But whatever happened when you killed that dragon revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?" Balgruuf pointed out. "I would get to High Hrothgar as soon as you can. There's no refusing the summon of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor."

"If he were a Nord, it would be better, but he seems like an honorable man." Hrongar said.

"No matter. I wish to formally reward you, Dragonborn." Jarl Balgruuf said as he stood up. "You've done a great service for me and my city. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane if Whiterun. It's the greatest honor within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl and Breezehome for everything you have done."

"Thank you sir."

"We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

* * *

The next three days were kind of wasted, I'll be honest. I spent those days getting used to living in this world. The house the Jarl had gifted me - Breezehome - was small, but I liked small houses. It kind of reminded me of Cabin Three, or maybe the apartment with me and my mom (and soon, probably Paul). Thinking things like that only made me more and more sad.

Never before in my life had I ever felt so truly _alone_. I had very few allies on this entire planet. It's like I'd been told to start over again with absolutely nothing. The only dependable friends I had were Balgruuf, Hadvar, and Lydia.

Lydia was my personal servant, I guess is the best thing to describe it as. She lived in my house with me, she cooked, and protected all that I owned with her life. She said she was a formidable soldier too, so I decided that when I made my trek to see the Greybeards, I'd ask her to come with me.

As it turns out, a lot of local Nords would've preferred a kinsman as the Dragonborn, because I'd nearly gotten in a fistfight with a drunken guy who called me a half-breed. From what I heard, Bretons descended from ancient Nords and ancient Altmer. So that was just great. I'd escaped from the fight pretty much unscathed, but that was only because one of the guards had knocked my attacker out. That was another perk of being the Thane. The guards watched your back.

I'd gotten 4 letters from couriers over that time. One was from General Tullius, saying amnesty was granted for my "crimes" and he was willing to offer me a spot in the Imperial Legion is I went to see him in Solitude. I got another from the rebellion's leader, Ulfric Stormcloak. That one basically said the Empire would bog me down, that I would be given tons of septims and honor if I joined the rebellion. I asked Lydia why the two sides were so aggressively pursuing me.

"You're Dragonborn. The first we've known of in over 200 years, at least. Skyrim's locked in Civil War. You're one of the most influential men in Whiterun, which is neutral. It's right in the middle of Skyrim. If you hold Whiterun, you have a tactical trading city and the crossroads of a province. Back to the Dragonborn part - a lot of people will side wherever you go. Tiber Septim - the last great Dragonborn - united an entire continent under his rule. A lot of people will trust you with their lives."

That struck me. I hated politics - but I was eventually knew I'd be forced to side one way or another. I was here to beat a dragon and I'd be forced to fight in a stupid war. I'd hold out for as long as I could.

The other two letters came from the College of Winterhold and the Companions, asking me to join their organizations. The College was apparently a Hogwarts clone that was really far North - like, as far north as you could go in Skyrim. The people up there were apparently interested in my Shouting ability. The Companions one I found odd - the mercenary group was based in Whiterun - but I guess the Companions didn't like making public appearances unpaid. I did head over to Jorrvaskr and joined them on the second day, then ran an easy job on the third.

When I got back from the Companions job, I decided it would be a good time to make the trip up to High Hrothgar. Lydia declined my offer, unfortunately, saying that the Greybeards would not welcome anyone but the summoned into High Hrothgar. So at around noon I headed south for the Greybeards.


	9. The Way of the Voice

On the 22rd of Last Seed (I guess the equivalent of August) I headed back south to Riverwood, where many were in awe that some random stranger who had stayed in their town turned out to be Dragonborn. I managed to get direction from Alvor who told me to head south towards the ruins of Helgen and then east across a mountain pass. From there, stop in a town called Ivarstead and then head up the "7,000 Steps" to High Hrothgar. Seemed simple enough.

At this point, I was pretty well acquainted with Nirn. I could hold a conversation about pretty much anything except for the Divines, which were kind of strange and difficult to understand. The main group of Divines were called Aedra, a group of Eight Divines (nine if you included Talos) that could apparently be killed. Akatosh - the divine of time - was the chief deity. The other seven were Arkay (life and death), Dibella (beauty), Julianos (wisdom and logic), Kynareth (nature and sky), Mara (love), Stendarr (mercy), and Zenithar (work and commerce). Most made sense to me and paralleled to the gods, but Stendarr and Zenithar were oddballs.

Other than that, the Daedric Princes were a whole different mess. 17 unkillable deities who controlled the "niche" domains, like cannibalism, insanity, debauchery, and pestilence. They apparently held more power than the Aedra, yet they were shunned and the Aedra were worshiped. The whole system made little sense to me, but whatever. Their divines, not mine.

The mountain pass was snowing, and the walk was mostly boring. I was absolutely freezing but I was motivated by that town on the other side. I trucked on.

An hour's walk and a few packs of wolves later, I'd arrived in Ivarstead. On the other side if the mountain oak forests covered the landscape. The town was even smaller than Riverwood, though it had a similar mill set up. I stopped quickly and asked a guard to point out the path to the 7,000 steps.

He told me that the path across the bridge led up the mountain. Then he added, "You know the Greybeards summoned the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar? We're still waiting for him to come through town. You have any idea who he is?"

"Not a clue." I started walking towards the bridge when the guard called out, "Wait, traveler!"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you heading up the 7,000 steps?"

I kept walking to the bridge before calling over my shoulder at the last second, "I was summoned!"

The guard practically lost his mind as I took my first step of 7,000.

* * *

After fighting stray wolves and one white hairy monster, the temple was finally in sight. I was hungry, freezing, and tired - but that seemed par for the course in my task here so far, so whatever. I'd have to Invest in a coat. Or at least something thicker than the deer skin under my armor. I also took a beating from the white monster, which I'm pretty sure I only survived because of a potion and a healing spell Farangar had shown me. My armor was pretty damaged and could use mending, too. Wow... my situation was a lot worse than I previously thought. I pushed open the door to High Hrothgar.

The main area was a huge, drafty room made of stone. Braziers light the place and delicate carvings covered the walls. I thought the place was absolutely deserted until I noticed a man in a grey robe walked slowly towards me. I met him halfway, since he looked reeeeeeeeally old.

"So... a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." He said slowly, bowing.

"You call me Dragonborn. What does that mean?"

"First, we must determine if you are truly Dragonborn before we can say. Let us taste your voice."

I noticed a few other equally frail looking men were walking up behind him. "You want me to shout at you?"

"Yes. Demonstrate the voice."

I hadn't tried shouting since the battle with Mirmulnir. I didn't know if I just had to yell out the word again or if... whatever. Over-thinking it.

_"Fus!" _I cried. The wave of blue magic caused the man to stumble a bit, but he seemed fine otherwise.

"Dragonborn... it is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngier. I speak for the Greybeards.

"But tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"I'm, uh, answering your summons."

"We're honored to welcome the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift to fulfill your destiny."

"What exactly is my destiny?"

"I can sense you already know of your destiny, Dragonborn. We can show you the way to your goal, but not the destination."

That was maddeningly cryptic. Could these Greybeards read minds? Or were they oracles who could magically tell the future? I doubted Arngeir would answer any other questions, so I said, "I'm ready to learn."

"You have already shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the innate gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen."

I once had to restrain myself from saying, "What does that mean?!". I hated it when people talked in riddles.

"Without training, you have already taken the first steps to projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn..."

* * *

I'll cut through the boring part again. I was taught _Ro, _the second word of Unrelenting Force, the name of the pushy shout. Arngeir also said all shouts had three words, and had me strike some targets, whatever. He then took me out into the courtyard, where he taught me _Wuld_, which the first word of a whole different shout, Whirlwind Sprint. That basically shot me forward 50 feet instantly. The first time I used it I got nauseous and nearly threw up, but I got the hang of it. When Arngeir was satisfied, he called me back over.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is... astonishing. I'd heard stories about the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see them for myself."

"I don't know how I do it. It just... happens." I responded with.

"You are now ready for the last trial." ANOTHER TRIAL?! I was already freaking tired!

"Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"A horn? Where?"

"A Warhorn. Ustengrav is near the city of Morthal, I believe. Go to that city and they will direct you to the tomb. Good luck, Dragonborn. I sense you will return triumphant."

I nodded solemnly and thought about the walk back down the mountain. Dammit.

* * *

A reception for the ages awaited me in Ivarstead.

The guard had alerted the whole town that the Dragonborn was up on High Hrothgar. Word spread amazingly quickly, and the town was absolutely packed to the gills.

I guess the town was Stormcloak territory, because Ulfric Stormcloak seemed to have sent one of his highest generals - a guy named Galmar Stone-Fist - to try and recruit me to join the rebellion. I listened to him but didn't say anything. He did the whole "They've taken away our gods, our traditions" spiel, but I mostly ignored it. I didn't dare say I wasn't interested, because I was worried they'd try to kill me.

Ten or so people just wanted to wish me luck in my adventures and around half of the group gave me bags of coins to help "fund my battle against the dragons". I accepted it because I'd need to fix my armor, but I still felt bad for taking people's meager belongings.

Once all the commotion was mostly cleared, I managed to talk to Wilhelm, the barkeep at the Vilemyr Inn. I tossed him a bag of septims and he told me to take the big room on the left. I thanked him and finally went to bed.


	10. A Little of Everything

You had to be kidding me!

I had gone all the way through this tomb, slaying countless draugr, and what did I get for my troubles? Nothing. The Greybeards had said that the Horn would be on a pedestal that looked kind of like a hand. There was no horn on said pedestal. I had to admit, I was pretty angry.

Was this the right tomb? Maybe the people in Morthal had directed me to the wrong tomb. I looked back at Lydia, who was examining one of the draugr that was lying on the ground. "The wounds look recent on the draugr. That's odd. We didn't..."

"How can you tell on someone that's been dead for thousands of years if a wound if fresh?" I asked.

"I can tell because it's still bleeding."

"Oh." I leaned on the wall, resting for a second. "Wait... still bleeding? And we didn't kill that one?"

"No, I found it here dead." She looked back at me. I think it clicked for both of us at the same time.

"Someone took the horn when they found we were coming." I said, walking back over to the pedestal. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A small scrap of paper was on the floor near the pedestal. "I found something!"

I squinted, barely making out the writing. I didn't have dyslexia here, and all the words I could suddenly read hurt my eyes almost as bad as the squiggles. The light was so low in the crypt that reading was nearly impossible. I made out:

_Dragonborn-_

_I need to speak with you. Urgently._

_Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. I'll meet you there._

_-A friend_

I looked back at Lydia. "The person who took it is in Riverwood."

* * *

As soon as I got out of the tomb I was sidetracked. I glanced to the left and saw buildings out top of a huge arch. I pointed. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of Solitude? It's the capitol of Skyrim. It's a nice city - big houses, clean streets. Nice palace, too."

Solitude? Wasn't that the place Hadvar said he was going? I immediately wanted to check up on him. "That's where the Imperials are based out of?"

"Yeah."

"I need to see a friend up there." I said. I looked over at the horse I'd bought so I could ride out here. "You don't have to come with me. I'll manage it back myself. Ride back to Whiterun, okay?"

"Of course my Thane." Lydia jumped into the saddle and rode off east. I looked back at the city of Solitude and realized I had absolutely no idea how to get up there. Time for some exploring.

* * *

I eventually found my way to the gate of the city, which took me around an hour. I realized that I probably should've headed back to Whiterun Hold with Lydia, but I needed to repay this debt. Heck, I might never even see the guy again. I'd feel guilty if I never talked to him again.

As soon as I pushed open the gates of Solitude, I could tell the town was full of tension. A man in rags was in front of the chopping block, and a tall Redguard wielded an axe. I remembered from Helgen that that particular model was a Headman's Axe. And a crowd of people surrounded the block.

Most of the crowd was screaming profanities at the guy who was about to be executed. Who looked like the head Captain quieted everyone and said, "Roggvir, you helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city after he murdered High King Torygg! By opening that gate for Ulfric, you betrayed the people of Solitude!"

"There was no murder! Ulfric challenged High King Torygg to fair combat!" Roggvir exclaimed, stepping forward towards the block.

The Captain bent the guy over onto the block. At the last moment, he muttered, "On this day, I go to Sovngarde."

The Headsman brought the axe down on Roggvir's neck. I looked away and walked further into the city, trying to put that out of my mind.

I asked a guard is he knew a certain Hadvar in the Imperial Legion. He said to ask General Tullius, who was in Castle Dour, the center of operations. The Castle was easy to find. The entire city was along a central road with alleys separating buildings. I wasn't sure if I needed a special permit of something, but I pushed open the doors of Dour.

The main area was completely empty. A throne was pushed to one side of the room, which I could tell it hadn't been used for awhile. A room with doors open showed two soldiers arguing. One of them was a female soldier who I didn't recognize, but the other was definitely Tullius. He had the trademark armor. I walked up to him.

The second in command drew her sword and turned on me in an instant. I put my hands up to show I was unarmed. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Rikke, stand down. I recognize him." Tullius said. "You survived Helgen."

"That I did. I'm looking for Hadvar, if you know him."

"I know of him," said Rikke, keeping the sword aimed at my chest. "He came back to us. Said a Breton named Percy Jackson helped him escape - one of the prisoners."

"That's me."

Rikke sheathed her sword reluctantly. "Why do you wish to find Hadvar?" Tullius asked.

"He's a friend. I wanted to make sure he got here alright."

"Rikke, I believe you sent him on assignment?"

"Yes, his first mission as an Officer, if I remember right. Leading a group of troops near Dragon Bridge. You can head south and meet him there, if you wish. Don't impede his duties, alright."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dragon Bridge was a little town to the south of Solitude. It was named after this huge bridge over the Karth that had Dragon carvings all over it. As soon as I entered the town, I saw the Imperial soldiers. I dashed up to them.

They appeared to be in argument with another group of soldiers. The other group had darker colored armor and had decorative chestplates with the symbol of the Empire in the center. I had no idea why the two were arguing. I walked up to the group, trying to pick out Hadvar's familiar face. He must have seen me before I saw him, because one of the soldiers walked over to me.

"Percy! What brings you to Dragon Bridge?"

"I was looking for you. I was near Solitude and wanted to stop by, then Tullius told me you were in Dragon Bridge. How've you been?"

"I've been fine. I was promoted..." he looked back at his soldiers, who were still arguing with the other faction. "Those blasted Penitus Oculatus. They think they're so good because they protect the Emperor. Pfft."

"If they protect the Emperor why are they in Skyrim?"

"They've an outpost here in Dragon Bridge. Figures that my first real assignment has me dealing with pretentious idiots and not slaying Stormcloaks."

I flinched. I could never get over the fact that he could kill people casually without guilt. "Maybe things will get exciting, though. You never know -"

"HADVAR! Hadvar!" An Imperial scout ran up to us. "I spotted a group of Stormcloaks to the south, marching towards the town.

Hadvar swore. "Damn! How many, Tor?"

"15 at least. I sniped one of them before they found me. They'll be here any minute!" Tor responded

Hadvar turned around. "You here that, you idiots! Stop arguing! Stormcloaks will be here any minute!" The Imperial soldiers straightened up and drew their weapons. "Good. You hear that, Gaius?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Stormcloaks. Not our problem."

"Cowards! Percy, you'll join us, won't you?"

Of course. I really didn't like having my hand forced. Hadvar and his warriors would be slaughtered without my help. "Of course." I said, summoning Riptide in a hopefully confident looking way.

"Good man. Guards! Invaders to the south!"

The Imperials charged the Bridge, when I noticed the Stormcloaks. Half of the warriors charged straight for us while the others sniped at us.

I dodged an arrow and countered a swing from a Stormcloak axe. I slashed him once against the chest, ripping his armor. Another Imperial finished him off.

The battle turned nasty quickly. Five out of nine of our men had fallen, and only three of their men had. Four against twelve. Fantastic. Thankfully, Hadvar was still alive. "Percy, we need to retreat and get the Penitus Oculatus! We can't take them ourselves."

I grimaced. "I've something up my sleeve. Take cover." I stepped out into the open. "FUS RO!" I didn't want to use the Thu'um if I had to avoid it, but we kind of needed it. And I got incredibly lucky. The blue wave of energy knocked half the enemy off the bridge. A splash sounded, and the Stormcloaks below stumbled about in the river.

The other Stormcloaks who were on the bridge froze. "By the gods! The Thu'um!"

"All of you, leave. I'll do it again."

The Stormcloaks ran in the opposite direction, tripping over themselves. I turned back to Hadvar, who's mouth was agape. "I heard rumors of Dragonborn who was Breton, but... you?"

"I guess."

I desummoned Riptide. I was feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden. This happened occasionally after I shouted - the Greybeards said it was shock, I thought it was plain fatigue. I shakily took a breath and said, "Glad you're holding up alright, Hadvar."

"I... thank you for the help. I'll throw in a good word for you to Jarl Elisif. If I want to send word to you... did you end up getting a house?"

"Yeah. Place called Breezehome, in Whiterun."

"Okay. I'll send a courier there if I want to talk to you. Where're you heading next?"

"Riverwood. I, uh... ran a quest for the Greybeards near Morthal. I'm meeting a contact at the Sleeping Giant."

"Head to the Solitude Stables. You can take the carriage there to Riverwood, just ask Thaer."

"Thanks, Hadvar."

* * *

**Author's Note. The first in-chapter one, I believe.**

**Anyway, as you can probably tell, I'm kind of rushing through the early boring bits of the main story. I'm happy to announce that the early, boring-ish bit of this story is pretty much done. I can really start going on my own and not following "the script", if you will. FREEDOM!**


	11. A Blade in the Dark

I arrived in Riverwood past nightfall. The lights were out tonight - every few times a week in Skyrim the night sky night was lit up with a display that was basically the Aurora Borealis on steroids. The town was deserted on the outside - everyone was either sleeping or drinking the inn - which was also my destination.

I entered the inn and spoke to Delphine, the innkeeper. "Hello there, Percy. What brings you back to town?"

"I'm passing through and need a bed. Can you rent me the attic room?"

Delphine looked at me sideways. "Attic room, eh? Well... we don't have an attic room. But you can take the one on the left over there. Free of charge."

I thanked her, then walked to the room. No attic room? Maybe someone had taken the horn and sent me here as a crude joke. If this turned out to be a wild goose chase I was -

"So you ARE the Dragonborn, Percy. I had my suspicions." I turned to see that Delphine had followed me into my room. "I believe you were looking for this?" She pulled a goat horn with engravings out of a bag and handed it to me. I looked at it with awe.

"Is this the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller?"

"Yes. I'll explain more to you in a second. But you have to follow me."

She lead me across the inn and into another room. Had she seriously gone all the way to Ustengrav and gotten the horn. She was in her forties and didn't seem like that much of a warrior. How had she even found out? Why would she want to take the horn? Did she hire someone to take it?

She opened her wardrobe and took out a key. I was confused until she inserted said key into a lock on the back panel, opening up an underground room. "How did you -"

"Follow me."

She led me down a flight of stairs to an underground hideout. It had pretty much everything you needed - weapons, food, potions, you name it. Who was this woman?!

"The Greybeards think you're Dragonnborn. I hope they're right."

"You took the horn?"

Delphine smiled. "Surprised? I guess I'm getting good at my harmless innkeeper act."

I sat down on a chair confused. "I'll answer all your questions if you hear me out, Percy. I'll promise you that."

"What's with all the secrecy?"

"You can never be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere."

The Thalmor, as I had recently found out, were a group of Altmer supremacists who founded the Aldmeri Dominion, a rival to the Empire. They'd fought thirty years ago and the Empire lost, so the elves made them give up worship of Talos, who the Thalmor didn't think was a proper divine. This angered some Nords, made them start the Stormcloak Rebellion, and so on. But why was Delphine worried about the Thalmor?

"What do you want with me?"

"I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure this wasn't a Thalmor trap. Now I know it isn't. But I can tell you that I'm not your enemy - I'm trying to help you, actually. I just need you to hear me out."

"I trust you. I'm listening." I said, sitting back on my chair.

"Like I said in my note, I've heard a certain man was Dragonborn. I had my suspicion it was you from description, but I wanted to make sure. I'm a member of a group that's been looking for you... well, a Dragonborn for some time now. If you actually are Dragonborn, that is. But before I tell you any more, I need to make sure I can trust you."

"Why did you take the horn from Ustengrav, exactly?"

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there if they thought you were Dragonborn. They are nothing if not predictable. When you showed here, I knew the Greybeards had sent you and you weren't some Thalmor plant."

"Okay, so why were you looking for a Dragonborn?"

"WE remember what MOST don't - the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only one who can kill one permanently - by devouring it's soul. Can you actually do it? Can you devour a dragon's soul?"

"Well, yeah. That's how I figured out I was Dragonborn. Mirmulnir by the watchtower. But you said something about the Thalmor...?"

"Yes. We're... very old enemies. If my suspicions are correct, they might have something to do with the dragons returning."

A group of elves had something to do with the dragons? I didn't see how, but... "So what's the part you aren't telling me?"

Delphine looked down at a map. "Dragons... aren't just coming back. They're literally being resurrected. They weren't gone somewhere - they were killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something is happening to bring them back to life. And I need you to help me stop it."

That seemed in line with my goal to stop Alduin, so why not? "Delphine, you do know how... bizarre that sounds, right?"

"Ha. I said the same thing to a colleague of mine a few years back. It turns out he was right."

"How do you know the dragons are coming back to life?"

"I've visited their ancient burial sites and found them empty. And I think I've figured out where the next one will come to life." My heart pounded in my chest. Another dragon fight? "We're going to go there and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

My head was spinning. "How did you figure this all out?"

"You did. You got Farangar the Dragonstone, remember?" she let the question hang in the air.

"You were the woman there, weren't you." I said, it suddenly clicking into place. She nodded.

"So where are we headed?" I asked, standing up?"

"A town called Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial site there. If we can get there before the dragon come back, maybe we'll figure out how to stop it. But first, it's much too late for a trip now. Get some rest and be up at dawn. I'll meet you outside.

* * *

"Alright, Percy. I guess I owe you some answers, don't I?"

"I would say so."

The fight with Sohloknir was long and admittedly boring, so here's the condensed version: We arrived in Kynesgrove past nightfall to find out that my old friend Alduin was at the dragon mound summoning a dragon. As soon as Sahloknir was revived, he flew away (coward) and left Sohloknir with me and Delphine. I killed the thing with a were minor injuries and finally proved to Delphine that I was Dragonborn. She told me she'd explain to me everything inside the Braidwood Inn.

Delphine talked to the barkeep, Iddra, whom she knew from a previous visit to the town. She came back with too mugs - one for me, one for her.

"This isn't Nord Mead, is it?" I asked, looking into the mug.

Delphine laughed. "No. Not after that last time. Orgnar had to drag you into a room because you wouldn't move. Even I can't that stuff down - not a lot of non-Nords like it."

"You're not Nord?"

"No. I'm a Breton, like you."

"You never answered my question about the drink."

"It's just cider. Now ask away."

I thought for second. "What group are you apart of? Who are you?"

"I'm one of the last of the Blades. A long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers -they served the Dragonborn, the ultimate dragonslayer. For the last 200 years, we haven't had a purpose, since the death of the Septim dynasty. Now that the dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear. We need to stop them."

I took a sip of my cider. It was very bland and cold, but I didn't complain. "You know, I've seen that dragon before. The big black one. He's Alduin. He was the one who destroyed Helgen."

"How do you know his name?"

I paused. I could tell her some magically elves told me. "It's a thing I can do by seeing a dragon. That one we just killed? Sohloknir. Phantom Sky Hunter." Not exactly true, yet not exactly false. I had to absorb a soul to know a dragon's name, but she didn't know that.

"Hmm... something, but we're still more or less blundering around in the dark. We need to find out who exactly is behind it." Delphine took a gulp of whatever she had.

"So, back to the Blades... who are they exactly?"

Delphine grimaced. "No one even remembers our name anymore. We were once famous as the protectors of the Septims, but those days are long gone. We've searching for the next Dragonborn guide and protect, like we're sworn to do. We've haven't found one unril now."

"One last question - why do you hate the Thalmor?"

Delphine looked about the inn swiftly. She said in a low voice, "We've been enemies since the Oblivion Crisis. It was ended by Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch - my great-grandfather. The Thalmor claimed they shut all the gates and saved Tamriel - they used the claim to rebel against the Empire and start the Dominion. They nearly obliterated us during the Great War - I think I'm only one left."

So Delphine hated the Thalmor because the had wiped out her entire group. Also, they'd dishonored her ancestor and who had apparently helped solve some crisis. "So what's our next move?" I asked, satisfied.

"We need to figure for sure who's behind the dragons. I think the Thalmor are our best lead. If they aren't involved, they'll know who is."

"So, you want to figure out what the Thalmor know? How?" I asked, tipping my chair back.

"If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy... it's their center of operations... but the Thalmor are even more paranoid than I am. They never let anyone near the thing... I need some time to put it all together. Meet me in Riverwood in a few days. I should have something by then, okay?"

"Alright." Delphine got up and left, leaving me to my mug of cider. I sighed, taking another sip before remembering how bad it was. I shuddered, then bought a room from Iddra for the night.


	12. Points for the Imperials

I had yet another dream that night.

I woke up in a dark void similar to one I had seen Nirien in, so I assumed that's who had visited me. But instead a ghostly blue figure stepped before he. He wore full steel-plated armor and had a sword strapped to his back. His hair went to the shoulders and possessed an impressive beard.

"Where am I?" I asked, kind of stupidly. Suddenly, the image changed. We were in the ruins of some kind of fort.

"Sancre Tor." The ghost looked over the ruins. "This is where Alessia the Slave Queen received he divine message for the slave rebellion in the First Era. 4,209 years ago." He had a distinctly Nordic accent.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Hjalti. But that is beside the point." The ghost Hjalti examined me closer. "You are the next Dragonborn, correct?"

That took me a bit off guard. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

Hjalti's image shimmered. "You're destiny is different from most. Alduin, son of Akatosh, aims to eat the world. Even I have never heard this prophecy."

"You're not just a dead mortal, are you?"

"No, boy. You're sharp on these things, aren't you?"

"I've dealt with deities before."

Hjalti looked at the horizon. "It is difficult for me to manifest here for long. I miss Tamriel... but to the point. I cannot tell if your destiny will fall in line with those of Alessia, Reman Cyrodiil, or, ah, Tiber Septim." Hjalti scratched his beard slowly. Could a ghost scratch his beard?

"What do you mean?"

"Dragonborn are natural leaders of men, boy. You are still young - a man, but young. The Blades are yours to command. You have a bright future in Tamriel past Alduin -" the sun came into full view over the horizon. "Blast. Well, Dragonborn, we will talk later. Not tomorrow. But soon."

"Wait-" Thee dream began to fade.

* * *

I woke up in the Braidwood Inn the next day, a bit light-headed. My encounter with the divine who I was pretty sure I was Talos had taken a lot out of me for some reason. I guess the Aedra had trouble manifesting on Nirn, but was it really that hard? They were, like, on par with gods.

Once I really came to my sense I decided to head run to Windhelm. I'd already seen Solitude - I figured it was only right that I see Windhelm too. Look at both sides objectively, I guess. The city was easy to see from Kynesgrove - it was a large, black, and looming fortified city. I hoped that I could enter without issue.

A bridge over the White seemed to stretch on for miles - maybe it was anticipation, maybe it was just that long. It seemed like it had been hours, but I finally reached the gate.

As soon as I entered I immediately disliked the place. "You come here when you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute the city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks." This Nord was laying into a Dunmer woman. My hands balled into fists. I didn't like bullies.

"We haven't taken a side because it isn't our fight," the woman said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, maybe the reason these gray-skins don't help is because they're Imperial spies!" The other Nord suggested to his friend.

I stepped up. These two were annoying me now. "Hey, lay off her!"

The two Nords turned to me. "What was that, you half-breed? The lot of ya should be cast off of Skyrim! The lizards, the half-breeds, and especially the damned elves!"

They tried to grab me, but I dodged to the right. I thought they would draw swords on me, but they held out fists. I raised mine instinctively.

The one in the hat swung high, but he missed thanks to a lucky dodge I performed. I kicked him in the chest, my iron boot knocking his wind out. "You can't lay a finger on us, you bastard!" The other came in and got a lucky one on my face. I recoiled, touching my face. No blood. I would live. I tore off my helmet, smiling at the Nord.

I raised my arms to block another punch, which stung my arms, badly. I used my feet again to knock him off his feet, this time with a side-swipe. I picked the dirty man up off the ground with a struggle. My vision blurred a bit but I tried to mask the pain. "Tell your friend to stop picking on the Dunmer. They're not spies. If I find out again -"

The man struggled out and ran off, leaving his friend on the ground flopping like a fish. I turned to the Dunmer woman. "Why on earth did you come to Windhelm, traveler?" She asked.

I thought that was an odd question. "I wanted to see the city. Why?"

"The city of Windhelm is an unintelligent mosh pit of ignorance. Why someone like you came I cannot possibly imagine..."

As she turned to leave I caught up with her. "Why were those Nords bullying you?"

She sighed, turning to me. "The Nords don't like us being here. We Dunmer live in Grey Quarter - Nords like the 'mighty' Rolff there like to wander about the Quarter and yell insults at us. They also torment the Argonians... come to think it, just about any who aren't Nord are fair game. They even mocked you."

"All the Nords are like that?"

"No. There's an honorable man here named Brunwulf Free-Winter who often tries to help us by talking to that bastard of a Jarl, Ulfric. He never listens, but we honor Brunwulf all the same. He should live to see change in Windhelm. Now if I were you, I'd leave. The Nords will start looking for you..."

As if on cue, the man who was conscience after I beat him up was leading some sort of mob. I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

I managed to evade the mob by hiding in a set of bushes near the stables. The stablemaster - an Altmer - promised the keep the mob away. Which he did, thank god. I bought a carriage ride back to Whiterun after the mob was out of sight.

As soon as I arrived back in Breezehome, I noticed two notes on the table. I opened it, and it read:

_Percy Jackson,_

_General Tullius has requested your presence at Castle Dour. As per the report from Hadvar, you greatly aided a skirmish in Dragon Bridge without affiliation to the Empire whilst the Penitus Oculatus stood by idly. We would like to offer you a cash reward in return as well as make an offer. Jarl Elisif the Fair also has a task for you, I believe.  
_

_-Legate Rikke_

Well, the offer was definitely something about the Legion. What I'd seen in Windhelm was bad, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in there bashing heads. My issue here was stopping Alduin. I looked at the other note.

_See me in Dragonsreach as soon as you return. -Balgruuf_

Well, I guess I might as well head there. I was already in Whiterun, so why not? I took off my helmet and gauntlets for comfort and headed back into the city. The trip back had taken the better part of the day, as the sky was already starting to go orange.

A few of the guards greeted me, but thankfully other than that no express attention was given to me. I walked around the Gildergreen and past Heimskr, who was doing his usual spiel about Talos. I was almost tempted to say that I think I met him, but I wasn't that mean. So instead I headed up the winding staircase up to Dragonsreach, where the guards opened the door for me. I nodded to them then went in.

I saw Balgruuf on his throne with Hrongar, Avenicci, and Irileth all around him. When he saw me, he called out, "Percy! There you are. Now we can begin."

"What's this about?"

Irileth turned to me. "The Stormcloaks have been increasingly bold recently. They attempted to sack Dragon Bridge near Solitude. General Tullius wishes to hear an answer."

"Oh," I responded. I wonder if they knew I was involved at Dragon Bridge... they didn't seem to.

"Hrongar, I already know your opinion on the matter," Balgruuf said. "But I need to know how Percy and Irileth fell about this. Proventus, we already know you support the Imperials with my brother."

"Yes, my lord."

"Irileth?"

"Imperial."

"Percy?"

I was put on the spot. I was leaning Imperial, but still... "I'll support whichever you support, Balgruuf."

The Jarl looked forward. There was a strange look in his eyes. "I..."

"My Jarl, it's time to decide." Irileth reassured.

Balgruuf looked like he was swallowing a softball. "I suppose... alright." He trained his eyes on me. "I guess the protection of the Legion is useful as well... Can you make it to Solitude for me? Tell Tullius he has the support of Whiterun."

"I need to head there soon anyway. I'll tell Tullius."

"Alright, Percy. You are free to go." I bowed before him and began to leave.

As I walked away, I overheard Proventus say, "...Attend party at the Thalmor Embassy..."

I turned on my heel. "Wait! Hold on. Balgruuf?"

"Yes?"

"You're attending a party at the Embassy?"

Balgruuf looked a bit embarrassed. "Yes, part of the White-Gold Concordat. I hate the Thalmor.. a lot. Why?"

"I need to get into the Embassy."

Balgruuf looked quickly at me, then Proventus. "Proventus, leave us for a moment."

"Yes, my lord." The steward scurried off.

"By the divines, why do you need to get into the Embassy?" Balgruuf ask-whispered.

"You know of Delphine?"

"The Innkeeper in Riverwood?"

"Yes, her. As it turns out, she's a Blade."

The Jarl sat up straight in his throne. "That woman is a Blade?"

"That was my reaction too! But anyway, we're investigating the dragon attacks. Delphine thinks the Thalmor know something and wants me to figure it out by... well, infiltration. Can you get me into the Embassy?"

"...I could probably get clearance to bring an adviser. The Thalmor no doubt know of you now - you'd have to go under a different name. They'd probably kill the Dragonborn on sight."

"That's reassuring."

"It's the truth. A new Dragonborn raises the spirits of man - something the Thalmor dread. Return to me once you have spoken to your Blade... we can set up the details then."

"Alright... thank you, Balgruuf. I'll be back later."

I bowed once again (it seemed like the right thing to do) and headed out of Dragonsreach. I immediately headed for Riverwood.


	13. An Agent of the Empire

I took Lydia's horse (with permission, of course) and headed back to Riverwood. It was raining today - Cold rain, just so it wasn't snow. By the time I reached the Sleeping Giant I was absolutely soaked and freezing. Orgnar told me that Delphine was in her room if I needed to see her.

I headed into Delphine's room, making sure the door was shut behind me. Delphine's wardrobe room was shut and locked - which I figured. No way she would leave it open. I was just going to leave when I noticed an unassuming key on the table. I picked it up, hoping it opened the room. It did.

"Delphine! It's me!" I yelled, closing the door behind be.

"Wait!" Delphine came into view holding a katana. "Okay, it is you. You found the key I left on the table, I see. What brings you here?"

"How's the progress on the Embassy mission?" I asked, sitting in a chair.

"I have it almost entirely hammered out. I have a contact in the Embassy - Malborn. He's a Bosmer - his family was killed in a Thalmor purge in Valenwood. One of the little things about the Dominion we never hear. He's in Solitude... But I still can't figure out how to get you in..."

"I actually have that part down," I said, feeling proud of my myself.

"What? How?"

"Jarl Balgruuf can take me along as a guest, he says. I'll have to go under a different name."

"Naturally. The Thalmor would be known too pleased about a human Dragonborn, someone who incites hope in men... anyway, the next party is on the first of Heartfire. Today's the..."

"24th."

"Okay. That's eight days. If I were you I'd be back to Balgruuf on the 31st. Before then you have to meet Malborn at the Winking Skeever in Solitude to give him whatever you want to smuggle into the Embassy for defense. Once you're in look thoroughly for any information. I'm sure Malborn can refresh when you meet him. Now, I know you still have to give the horn back to the Greybeards. So I would do that. They aren't getting any younger." Delphine looked a bit sour when she finished that.

"You don't like the Greybeards?"

"It's nothing. Now get going."

* * *

A rode my/Lydia's horse up to High Hrothgar the next day. After another long trek up the mountain I found Arngeir kneeling in front of a statue.

"Master," I said, holding out the horn. He took it out of my hands.

"You've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have passed all the trials. We shall now recognize you formally as Dragonborn."

I noticed the other Greybeards had walked up behind him and were surrounding us. Arngeir assumed his place. "You are ready to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force - dah, which means push.

"_Dah." _Wulfgar said, and the word filled me. He let me absorb his knowledge of it too.

"With all three words together, it becomes a lot more powerful. Use it wisely.

"Now, Dragonborn, you have completed your training. We wish to speak to you, unbridled. Stand in the middle - few can withstand the Voice with damage. But you are ready."

Suddenly, they began. _"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, __voth nid balaan klov praan nau!" _I went weak at the knees. I could see images of a man conquering a large city - and then the main was crowned Emperor. I wasn't sure how, but I knew he was Titus Mede, the first of the Medes.

"_Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth!" _I saw images of a mostly wild Skyrim. Then I saw images of a different place - Cold and frigid, covered in ice. I knew it wasn't Tamriel - it was Atmora, where the Nords came from.

_"Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok!" _Now pictures of an Emperor I didn't recognize and then one I did - Tiber Septim, Talos, whatever his name was.

Then their voice ended. I fell to my knees in agony. My head felt like it being squeezed in a vice. My vision darkened a bit as I cried out.

Suddenly, my vision returned. "Dovahkiin, you tasted our voice and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

* * *

I entered Solitude at around 4 pm, judging by the sun. I decided to see General Tullius first, since I had a lot of stuff to do that involved him.

The guards let me into Dour without a problem. I walked into the command room, where I heard the end of a conversation. "Ulfric means to attack Whiterun unless Balgruuf responds back joining his side."

"He'd be crazy to try. He doesn't have the men."

"He's building more and more support. Riften, Dawnstar, and Winterhold all support his cause, you know."

"It's not a cause. It's a rebellion!" Tullius said back with anger.

"Um, hello?" I said, hoping to stop the argument before it got worse.

Both Rikke and Tullius looked at me. "Oh... you must have gotten our message Drago-"

"Percy." Rikke said firmly, cutting him off from "Dragonborn". "You helped Hadvar and his unit in Dragon Bridge, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

Tullius recovered from being cut off. "Rikke and I both believe you deserve a reward." He reached under the war strategy table and tossed me a bag of septims. I opened it to see at least ten Mede coins. "How much is in here?"

"2,000 septims, all in Medes." Tullius said, examining the war map.

"Balgruuf sent me here," I said, deciding to bring it up now. "He pledges his support to the Empire and wants troops in his city to help defend it."

Rikke shot an "I told you so" look at Tullius. "I knew Balgruuf would go the right way. Now, Percy, we want to make you an offer."

"Okay..."

"You're clearly a skilled warrior. Your city - as of today - supports the Empire. We're open to any race. We'd like to offer you an official place as an Agent in the Imperial Legion. We realize you have your own motives - you will have as much freedom if you want."

An Officer for the Empire? In Whiterun? There were worse jobs, but... you know what? I wasn't giving the Stormcloaks any more chances. They were racist pricks who were short-sited idiots. If I could have the time to pursue Alduin AND join the Legion, then why not?

"You said I was what? An Agent?"

"Yes, you won't be a normal Legionnaire. You won't wear Imperial armor - at least not openly. A courier will be sent to track you down when we have an assignment for you. All of this is... incentive-laden, of course. So what do you say?"

I was silent for a second. "Yeah... yes. I accept."

"Alright. Glad to have you Percy. Tullius, give him the oath."

"Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede II..."

* * *

I still felt... on the fence about my decision to join the Legion. I really wanted to focus on Alduin, but if I could help out people like Balgruuf and Hadvar then I didn't see why I shouldn't have done it. I then headed to the Blue Palace to see what my business was with Jarl Elisif was.

The Palace on the instead was kind of small. Up a set of stairs there was a group of people in chairs talking. There was also an empty throne on the left. "Excuse me? The Jarl has asked to see me...?"

One man stood up. "You must be Percy Jackson. Elisif has requested your presence. I'm Falk Firebeard."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his head. "Where's Elisif?"

"She's probably out on her balcony. You see that hallway over there? Follow it all the way to the end and you'll find it." I took the hallway that Falk pointed out and followed it all the way to the end. I pushed open a large red metal door and stepped out onto the balcony.

The entire thing was open on two sides - one facing North overlooking the Sea of Ghosts, one looking east over the salt marshes of Morthal. I noticed a woman leaning against the railing heading North. "Hello?"

She turned. I was shocked to see she was maybe 18 or 19 and not a grown woman. She wore a fine dress and had a crown that sat on her brown hair. "Wh-who are you?"

"Percy Jackson. You asked for me?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know who to expect. After all, I've only heard your name. You were at Helgen? And killed a dragon near Whiterun?"

"Yes and yes."

"I also heard mumbling of you being... Dragonborn. If that..."

"Yeah, I'm Dragonborn."

"Well, um, anyway, I do have a task for you, if you accept. Well... two actually."

"Alright. What do you need?"

Elisif looked over the marshes. "There's been rumor of a dragon near a place called the Shrine of Meridia. It's relatively close to Dragon Bridge. You're the best dragonslayer we have. But I don't want you to-"

"You want me to head there and kill that dragon? I can handle myself. I'll do it if I'm close. Anything else?"

"Yes... technically. Tullius had you join the Legion, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"When you see that bastard, Ulfric Stormcloak... don't give it a second thought. Kill him. Tullius or Rikke may want to spare him for a proper execution - don't. We saw what happened last time - a dragon attacked and he got away." I could see the pain in her eyes and she turned away.

I took a step towards her, not sure what to do. "I'll... I'll try to kill him when I see him." Did I plan on actually killing the man on sight? Probably not.

I turned to leave. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"If... if you can... shout the man apart like he did my husband. Can you do that?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I can try, ma'am."

"Thank you so much, Percy. By the way, call me Elisif. Come again to see me when you've taken care of that dragon, and we'll talk."


	14. The Collapse

I stayed at the Winking Skeever that night, because I didn't want to go all the way back to Whiterun for no reason. I decided to hold off in my search for Malborn for a few more days until I had to, since I had other things to do. First thing I did when I got up was head was figure out where the heck this shrine was and kill this dragon. Thaer told me it was southeast, so I headed that way.

The fight with the dragon Lokyolnir (Sky Fire Hunter) was no more tough than the others. I absorbed the dragon's soul, and there even was one of those word walls nearby. It was for some shout I didn't recognize. To be honest I wasn't interested in anything beyond Unrelenting Force - I tried it versus the dragon and it was pretty nuts.

With that done, I didn't have much to do, so I went straight back to Elisif. I went through the whole talking-to-Falk riggamarole before finding Elisif on her throne. "Percy, you've returned. And the dragon?"

"Dead."

"Thank you... Percy, follow me out to my balcony, okay? Falk, suspend the court for a minute."

I followed Elisif out to her balcony again. The sun wasn't high in the sky yet - it was still kind of early morning. It was a bit overcast but the sun was still clearly out. Elisif leaned against the wall overlooking the Sea of Ghosts.

I joined her further along the wall. "What is this about, Elisif?"

"I've been meaning to -"

A loud rumbling was heard. Her eyes widened and we looked at each other, pretty much coming to the same conclusion. "Earthquake." She said, panicking. The ground began to shake. "The arch... the arch!"

The sound of a lot of rock cracking and plummeting to the ground was heard. The floor suddenly angled up a bit. "The arch is falling. Percy, we have to go!"

The floor angled up even more. I slid a bit. "You're talking about the actual arch the city's built on? It's falling?!"

Another really loud crack was heard and we were thrown up in the air and back down. I stood up shakily. "Elisif, come on!" I turned back.

She must have landed badly on her ankle. She couldn't stand. "I've got you!" I picked her up and supported most of her weight on me.

We moved slowly through the hallway back into the palace. I wasn't sure where we were going but we had to get off the arch. It it all failed... well, I could pray REALLY hard to my dad. Hopefully he would answer...

Elisif cried out as holes in her throne room floor opened up, leaving gaping holes that fell to the river opening below. The throne room was completely empty - everyone had already fled. I rushed Elisif along quicker, hoping I wasn't putting her in any more pain.

We struggled out of the main gate to the residential part of the city. It was filled with people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. More fissures and cracks appeared in the ground. When would the thing finally crash already? I was practically running now, mostly carrying Elisif. I still had no idea where we were going, but forwards seemed good right now.

"Elisif! What part of the city isn't on the arch?!"

"Get to Castle Dour!"

"How far from here?!"

"Not much!"

More fissures and small cracks opened in the ground. We had to get out... we had to. I needed to see my friends before I died... I pushed on. "There it is! The Castle!" Elisif cried. I looked up and saw Legate Rikke looking at me from the doorway. She yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear it. Because at that moment, the arch collapsed.

Me and Elisif were still on it.

* * *

I woke up coughing. My vision was blurry, but slowly came in at the edges. I came to my feet, slowly but surely. I was on the bank of the Karth, and I saw most of the collapsed arch laying in the river. How did I get on the shore, I wondered. I looked at my palms and noticed they were covered in half dry blood. So were my arms... and some of my armor. I instinctively cast a bit of healing damage to fix me up.

A thought hit me - where was Elisif?

I looked in my immediate vicinity - no trace of her. "Elisif!" I cried out. She had to be around here somewhere...

I heard a weak croak, "Percy... over here!" The voice came to my left, and I finally noticed the Jarl sitting up against what seemed to be the remains of a door from her palace. I limped to her as soon as I could.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kind of stupidly. She was definitely not okay under further inspection. She'd definitely taken a harder lick than I had - Her face had a few bruises and her ankle was obviously broken. Her presumably expensive dress was torn and ripped, revealing vicious cuts.. I realized some of the blood on me was probably hers - a fact that disturbed me enough to wash it off in the Karth.

"If I could move right now, I'd hug you, Percy. You saved my life."

"How?"

"You helped me get out of the palace. Which is there right now." She pointed weakly to a pile of stone in the water.

"I didn't get us to Dour fast enough, though. We could have gotten out unscathed..."

"You did just fine. Now... we have to get back to the city. Legate Rikke and General Tullius probably have declared us dead."

"Is the rest of the city intact?"

"It looks like Castle Dour is intact from here. That means the residential district... by the divines, all those people..." she choked back a sob. "Come on. There's a dingy over there. We can use it to cross the river."

"Here, let me help you up..." I helped Elisif to her feet, but she cried out in pain. Yeah, her ankle was definitely broken. I picked her up fully and carried her bridal style to the jetty, in a sort of half-limp, half stumble way. I was clearly messed up too. I also still had a bit of blood on my arms, but I didn't care. I hoped she didn't me staining her already destroyed dress. The dingy was only like 20 feet away, but it felt like hours.

The small boat seemed mostly undamaged. My concern was now avoiding the destruction of the hull on the new stone that was in the river. I set Elisif down carefully as I grabbed the oars and deliberately rowed slowly around the wreckage. Elisif sat in front of me and leaned heavily on my legs for support. Her body kept me warm, so I didn't mind.

I'd be willing the bet that the boat ride was well over ten minutes to cross the river. I hooked the boat to the docks and got moving again.

Elisif stayed mostly silent as I carried her. I could tell she was getting progressively worse - she'd gone more limp. Or maybe she drifted off to sleep, I don't know. But as we left the docks I couldn't help but wonder where all the guards were. I didn't see any of the red clad guards - something which I found odd.

After hooking around back to the farms and up the long path to Solitude, I began to get tired. Elisif didn't weigh much, but lugging her around like this did take a toll. Elisif stirred a bit uncomfortably. "We're nearly there, Elisif. You'll be fine. We'll get you checked out by a healer. Don't worry."

"Percy -"

"It's fine."

I'd learned enough that when a person was on the verge of possibly dying, having them waste energy in talking was pointless. I plodded up the hill when I saw a friendly face standing by the gate. "Percy? By the divines, is that you?" An Imperial soldier ran up to me, looking at me.

I grinned weakly. "That you, Hadvar?"

"Yes, of course. Is that - Jarl Elisif?!"

"Yes."

"Is she..."

"She alive. Just weak."

"You two should get into the city, quickly. Legate Rikke and General Tullius declared you both dead. Tor! You know some healing magic?"

"Yes sir!"

"See if you can help out Jarl Elisif." Tor cast a spell that seemed to revive Elisif a bit, but I still wouldn't let her walk with that broken ankle. "Where did you too come from?"

"We fell. We landed on the other side of the Karth."

"You survived that fall? And you've carried her all this way?"

"Most of it."

"Want me to take a turn?"

"I'll be fine, Hadvar. We need to get going, remember?"

"Yes, yes of course. Head on in."

Hadvar pushed open the city gates for me, thank gods. I stumbled slowly into what was left of Solitude, awed at the sight. Further past the marketplace was a huge crowd of people crowded together around a fire. I walked slowly towards it, feeling Elisif's breath on my face. "We're here," I said to her.

"... an honorable man, a good fighter - he died protecting his Jarl." Rikke was speaking about me, I was sure.

"No I didn't." I said as loud as I could. Most of the crowd heard. "Percy? You live?"

I said nothing, but I held up Jarl Elisif, who managed to raise a hand to the crowd. The crowd went into a panic, surrounding me and Elisif. Tullius pounded the side of a wall. "Enough, people! Let us have a good look at the Dragonborn and Jarl Elisif!"

I decided to try something. "FUS!" I shouted the word into the sky. Everyone backed away quickly, falling silent.

"Tullius, she needs healers. Quickly."

"Quaestor Bjadmund and Auxiliary Barri, tend to Jarl Elisif, please." I only just now noticed the Legion soldiers that were up on the ledge overlooking the "funeral". Two soldiers without helmets on took Elisif from my arms and brought her off to presumably Castle Dour to fix her up.

The crowd of people slowly dispersed. I noticed most of them heading for alleys and other places somewhat sheltered. I approached Tullius and Rikke. "How's everyone doing?"

"You mean the people? There's... a lot missing, so far." Tullius leaned against a wall. "I had no idea the arch could even collapse."

"It wasn't supposed to." Rikke said as she lead us towards Dour. "The Nords built it here because they were sure it wouldn't break." I could see where the arch had cut off - Around a foot of the residential street still existed. It was a sheer drop from there to the pile of rock on the other side. I could still see stone from the balcony over there.

"What about the Blue Palace? All the survivors?" I asked.

"Some guards and others and have been setting up a refuge camp near Dragon Bridge. We need to think need to think about moving on from Solitude, Legate."

"Why?"

"The Stormcloaks will say Talos is on their side with the earthquake. They'll be encouraged to attack. We should relocate, Legate."

Rikke looked pained. "No. We still have Dour. If we can build a wall over the open section and find a place for everyone to live, we'll be fine."

"Legate..."

"General. Trust me on this. If we can't support the people, we can convert the city into a garrison. It's still a great position for defense."

Tullius rubbed his face. "We'll have to relocate the court to Castle Dour, I suppose. The throne room doesn't get much use anymore. I hope Jarl Elisif is okay..." He turned to me. "Legate told me you were helping her when the city fell?"

"She hurt her ankle when the ground lurched. So I helped her get out of the Palace, yeah."

"And you survived the fall? How?"

"No idea." I looked down at my armor, which was soaked with water and nearly destroyed. My hands had fresh blood on them - it must have been Elisif's again. I rubbed my hands on my armor skirt. "Elisif took the worse hit. She broke her ankle in the fall... got cut up pretty bad."

"You carried her all the way from down there?"

"Took a little dingy across the Karth, but mostly, yeah."

"You've, ah... earned a break, Percy. Head inside Dour and take the guest bedroom on the left. Sleep for awhile."


	15. Ghosts of the Past

I was up that next morning around sunrise. I changed into fresh clothes and then headed out into the mostly abandoned city. I headed quickly out and plodded to the stables. My objective to get to the Northern coast and to the Sea of Ghosts. I wanted to see if I still had my water powers. I'd already attempted to talk to a horse - that was a no.

I took the path down by the waterfront, where I once again saw the damage. The river surged around the wreckage, which messed with it's bank a bit - it was a few inches higher than normal. There was still room for a path, though. This time through I saw people poking through the wreckage looking for anything to salvage. I recognized most od these people as citizens, not bandits, which surprised me. I saw the blue dome from the top of the Blue Palace lying in the muck. What a difference from this time yesterday.

The path to the coast was a bit long. Eventually, I reached it - an entire sea, right there. I concentrated.

I kept my eyes open to the see the effect. Little ripples had formed on the edge. Yes! This was progress. Something. I used my usual process of building up energy slowly to form bigger and bigger waves. By the next time I opened my eyes I had decent sized waves going.

I began to get weak at the knees as I tried to maintain the energy. I didn't want to stretch my very limited power to it's, well, limit. I fell to my knees and regained my breath, frustrated and angry at myself.

* * *

Heading back into the city, I wasn't sure exactly what to do. It was the 27th now, so I knew I had to meet with Malborn soon. I wasn't even sure if he was... well, still alive. That would throw a hitch into the plan for sure. I was about to find the elf when I was approached by an Imperial Soldier - Tor, I think - who told me that Rikke wanted to see me in Castle Dour. I obliged and headed for the castle.

The throne room was in process of being restored, something I'd known when I saw it this morning. Elisif was still absent, which I expected. Servants who were from the Blue Palace were busing fixing up the room, but the war room behind it was where I was headed.

"Morning, Percy. You got out early." Tullius mused, leaning back.

"Needed a walk. Anyway, what's up?"

"We've caught wind of heavy Stormcloak presence near Ivarstead. We worry they mean to attack Falkreath. We have a couple hundred soldiers stationed there, but I'm not too confident in it's defense."

"This is where I come in, I guess?"

"Yes. Legate Skulnar - the leader of the men there - will have a mission for you. He wouldn't disclose what with the courier he sent me - afraid the man would get killed or tortured. He's requested special help, so I'm sending you. Handle yourself well, Percy," Rikke said to me, staring at a map of Skyrim, "we can't afford to lose Falkreath. They'd have access to The Reach - They could rout Solitude from there."

"I will. Handle myself well, I mean." I had a slight idea of where Falkreath was from the maps I'd seen. I wouldn't be able to get there until after I "visited" the Thalmor Embassy, however. "Do you know where a guy named Malborn is? A Bosmer?"

"Whatever for?"

"Personal business."

"He spends his days at the Skeever. I think I saw him yesterday after the collapse. Anything else?"

I thought for a second. "Where's Jarl Elisif?"

A second of hesitation from the two. "She's been relocated to the Emperor's Tower so she could be given peace. But I'm sure she won't mind seeing you. Door's on the left..." Tullius dug out a key from his satchel. "That'll open the door."

"Thank you."

I headed for the door, which lead into another hallway. Up a flight of stairs was a locked door. I inserted the key into the door and turned.

The room was pretty big, and was obviously a bedroom. A king-sized bed was pushed against one wall - it was one of those huge fancy ones with wooden carvings and other shenanigans. Wardrobes and trophy cases littered the room - all apparently empty. The room didn't have a lived in feel to it at all. "Elisif?" I called out.

"Yeah?" The response came from the bed. Somehow I'd missed her in my sweep of the room. She was laying in the huge bed with the covers up to her shoulders.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No. I've been up for hours. Don't worry about it." She managed a weak smile at me. She didn't look in good shape - her face held bruises and cuts, and I could see from her bare arms and shoulders that the other parts of her body. She didn't seem to mind that I saw them, but she wasn't exactly modeling.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'll manage. I just won't be able to walk for a bit."

"A bit?"

"A few weeks. I'll have to make public appearances soon. Angeline from the alchemy shop told me she could whip up something to cover up the bruises..." she trailed off. "By the divines, I'm so selfish. I got the list earlier from Falk... of the unofficial casualties. Bryling, Bolgeir, Sybille, Aldis..."

"I'm sorry." I said after a short silence. I knew that those four were either in her court or at least close to her. I guess I still had trouble taking people here seriously. If New York was suddenly destroyed or my close friends had died... I didn't know what I'd do.

I kind of realized in that moment how much Jarl Elisif had been through. She was 18ish and her lover was dead, she'd been put in charge of a hold, and was expected to rise to High Queen of the entire province. Her city had just been nearly destroyed by an earthquake, and she still could hold a conversation with a guy she'd met two days before. Pretty impressive.

I didn't really know what else to say. She was okay physically, but clearly not mentally. I wanted to help her out, but had no idea how. "Percy, I've been meaning to ask you something. I was about to yesterday, but... you know."

"Yeah."

Elisif look out of the window, sighing. "Bryling was so dependable... it's a damn shame she's passed. So were Bolgeir and Aldis... I'm sorry for talking your ear off, Percy."

"No problem."

I was rewarded with another smile. "I need a favor - not something fit for a guard, a soldier... anyone, really. You know the worship of Talos is banned, right?"

"Yeah."

"When my husband died, we made sacrifices to all the divines... except for Talos. Open that chest on the left, will you?"

I opened the chest, unsure of what this was about - until I saw what was inside. A horn like the one Delphine had given me with an amulet with the symbol of Talos wrapped around the blowhole. Treason in the room of the incumbent High Queen and huge Empire supporter. "Let me see it."

I handed it to her. She studied the horn reverently, touching every inch of it, soaking it in. "This belonged to Torygg - handed down from his father, Istlod. I was carrying it when Blue Palace fell..." She was lost again. She turned to me a minute later with cloudy eyes.

"Take this to a Shrine of Talos northeast of Whiterun. Place it on the shrine."

The amulet clanked against the horn as I took hold of it again. "Do you worship Talos?"

"I..."

"You can tell me. There's no one else here, Elisif."

"Yes, Percy. I do." Her voice was lowered to a whisper, and was fighting through sobs. "But that's not important. Set the horn at the shrine, then come back to me."

"I'll do it, don't worry."

"Thank you so much... bring that chair over here, Percy." I did as she asked, dragging a wooden chair over the side of her bed and sitting in it. Her face was a mixture of satisfaction, guilt, and sadness. This was her most vulnerable state - her widow state.

"I never got to actually thank you for saving me yesterday. I still don't know how we survived the fall, when so many others didn't."

That confused me too. That, and how we ended up on the other side of the river on the bank. I'd shown this morning that I still had some control over water, but I was sure we'd landed on rock. Had I redirected the current of the river unconsciously? I had no idea, to be honest. "I don't know either how we survived, either. But we're both still alive. That's all that matters."

"That is true. I could've gifted you power or property, but you already have both in Whiterun. You're an adventurer - you probably wouldn't settle down easily. The smith Beirand stopped in to check on me early this morning - he's a nice man - and he said he was doing work on a project for Tullius and Rikke about a set of standard armor for you. I gave him a couple hundred septims and told him to go all out. He's been working for hours. See him at the forge, okay?"

"I will. Thank you. My normal armor is kind of destroyed."

"It was also covered in blood, most of which was mine..." she grabbed my hand suddenly. "Good luck, Percy. With whatever you're going to do. Oh, and don't get caught with that amulet. You'll be persecuted."

"Wonderful."

* * *

The smith Beirand was working at the forge on a sword when I arrived. "Beirand? Jarl Elisif told me to see you."

"Yes, yes. She paid me to make you a better set of armor... I got creative. Take a look - it's on the table."

I saw a set of plate armor on the table. I picked up the main chestplate, which was amazing light for it's look. It was a dark grey color, and was mostly plain other than a large red diamond that was embedded with gold and eight small gems. The thing was placed about where the pendant would hang.

"I was experimenting and found out what happened when you melt a lot of quicksilver and malachite with a little of ebony and moonstone." He picked up a steel battleaxe off the table and swung it down on the armor piece. The blade glanced off and kicked back, nearly knocked Beirand off his feet.

I examined the armor. There wasn't a scratch on it. "Gods... what is this stuff again? Why isn't everyone using it?"

"It cost a small fortune to make. You see that centerpiece there? It's a replica of the Amulet of the Kings - the symbol of the Septim Empire. The Penitus Oculatus also wheres the insignia, but that is as close to the real thing as we'll ever get, after Martin Septim broke the amulet to end the Oblivion Crisis. And that was only half the cost. The forging of the metal itself wasn't easy. Elisif helped me pay back the debts."

I touched the read diamond crest. It was definitely real. I recognized a few of the gems on the outside, but not all of them. "You made this in one day?"

"No. I've been working it for years - a curiosity, something to give the Emperor if he ever visited Solitude. It's been sitting in my drawer for a few months now, but you deserve it, being the Dragonborn and all. And for saving Jarl Elisif, of course."

I slipped into the chest piece quickly, surprised it fit me. It was a bit stiff, but that's what you get with plate armor, even if it was light and cut off at mid upper arm. The usual leather skirt was reinforced with cuts of quicksilver, which I knew was expensive and I was pretty sure didn't even exist on earth. A set of gauntlets and boots also sat on the table, which I also put on. Everything fit well enough.

"There you are."

"Do I owe you anything for this?"

"Nah. Go win us the Civil War and you'll have repaid me and more."


	16. Diplomatic Immunity

I met with the contact Malborn at the skeever later on. He was a tricky one - his motives weren't exactly clear and he looked jumpy, but he offered to smuggle in some stuff into the embassy for use when I got away from the party. I relinquished my armor and two healing potions, then finally left Solitude.

The carriage ride back to Whiterun was especially long for some reason this time - maybe it just felt that way because of anxiety, I don't know. I eventually reached the city and was glad to settle back into the city for a day or two before seeking out Balgruuf in his palace.

I approached the throne at night on the 31st of Last Seed. I found Jarl Balgruuf sitting in his usual place. "Percy. We must leave for the embassy by tomorrow morning, you know. I've talked to that elf Elenwen who hosts the parties there ans she cleared your appearance. You're Frande DuMont while you're in the embassy, by the way."

"Frande DuMont? Really?"

"Proventus came up with it, not me. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do." I actually had no idea about what I was to do when I got in. I was just to search for evidence, which I could do. easily. But I had no plan.

Balgruuf looked at me skeptically. His eyes were always analytic. "Alright, then. If I were you I get some more presentable clothes so you aren't figured a spy right away, Just a suggestion." He paused for a moment. "By the way, I heard that you were in Solitude when it collapse. How bad is it?"

"Not good. The whole arch fell."

"Dammit... I also heard that Jarl Elisif was nearly killed in the fall."

"She's... she's alive. Solitude might not make it, though. The Blue Palace and Residential District fell, so..."

"Percy, stop worrying. Go to Breezehome and get some sleep for tomorrow."

* * *

"I hate these robes," I muttered to myself one last time as the embassy came into view. It was located northwest of Solitude in the middle of the woods - an odd location for an embassy, but whatever. I was in these ridiculous robes that I saw nobles often wear here. They were uncomfortable and I felt like I was wearing a dress. I tugged at the sleeves desperately.

"Percy, stop that. Follow my lead and do what I said earlier, okay?"

"Okay... okay, I will."

An Altmer in fancy armor "greeted" us at the entrance. "Jarl Balgruuf. You're cleared. Now who's this?"

"My adviser, Frande." I held my invitation out to the guard so she could see it. "Alright, sir. You're cleared to go in. Enjoy the party."

I followed Balgruuf into the embassy, keeping a steady pace and my back still. Malborn had told me to try and seem important, or else everything might fall through. The Thalmor were insanely paranoid to a fault. As we entered the building, a woman inside bypassed Balgruuf and spoke to me.

"Welcome. I'm Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador in Skyrim. I don't believe we've met. And you are..."

"Frande. Frande DuMont."

"Oh-oh yes. The adviser Jarl Balgruuf wished to bring along. Please, do tell me more about yourself. What brings you here?"

I was at a loss for words. Thankfully, I heard am "Elenwen!" from the bar.

"What is it, Malborn?"

"It's just... we've, uh, run out of Alto wine. Do I have your permission to open the Arenthia red -"

"Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles."

"Yes, Madame Ambassador."

Elenwen turned back to me. "We'll have to get better acquainted later then. Please, enjoy yourself."

I nodded back to her in what I hope was a polite way. I immediately went to the bar. "Malborn, what's the plan?"

"Cause a distraction. I'l be waiting by the door when the guards look away. No one will notice if we slip out." He brought out a bottle of brandy. "Here. Mix in with the crowd."

"I don't drink."

"Well then pretend. Now go, we'll attract some unwanted attention."

I picked up the bottle and looked over the crowd. It was about what I expected - various nobles and other higher-ups were trying to get in the Thalmor's good graces. Some like Balgruuf or Jarl Idgrod of Morthal were there because of necessity. How to cause a distraction...

I could always count on Balgruuf, but an idea hit me. I saw a guy on a bench who was pretty drunk. I walked over to him and sat down. "I don't think I've seen you at one of Elenwen's little soirees before. I'm Razelan, in from Cyrodiil."

"Pe-Frande DuMont. Whiterun. You okay? You look a bit sick."

"Sick? Naaaaah... what does a fella need to get a drink around here? Elenwen cut me off."

Yes! It worked. "You want some brandy?" I handed him the bottle, and his face lit up.

"The one generous soul in gathering of septim-suckers and lick-spittles! If you ever need me to do anything for you, do not hesitate to ask."

"Can you cause a scene? Get everyone's attention for a few minutes?"

Razelan puffed out his chest. "Is that all? My friend you've come to the right person. Causing a scene is something of a specialty of mine. Step back and admire my handiwork!"

He stumbled into the crowd and called for everyone's attention. I walked back over to the bar and nodded at Malborn. "Hurry! Before anyone notices us!"

Malborn opened the door and shut it behind us, locking it. "Alright, we need to pass through the kitchen. Your gear is hidden in the larder."

"Doesn't food typically go in the larder?"

"Shh. Stay close and let me do the talking, okay? Follow me."

The kitchen was full of delicious smelling foods, like cooking beef and garlic. I saw one of those Khajiits was the cook. I thought is was a bit odd to let something covered in fur cook, but I didn't judge. "Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen."

"A guest, he's feeling ill. Let the poor wretch be."

"A guest?! In the kitchens? You know this is against -"

"Rules, is it, Tsavani? I didn't realize eating moon sugar was permitted."

So a Charlie Sheen cat was the cook? Why not. Tsavani hissed at us. "Get out of here. I saw nothing."

Malborn opened a different door, and peered in. "Your gear is that chest there. Hurry getting it on - I need to lock the door behind you."

I peeled off the silly robe and quickly got into the armor Beirand had given me. I stuffed the fancy clothes into the larder, nodding at Malborn. "Good luck, Percy. Search all the rooms thoroughly - don't mess this up."

"I won't."

I shut the door behind me, hearing Malborn locking it behind me. I dropped into a crouch and brought up Sparks in both of my hands, hoping to knock soldiers out and not kill them. I emerged into a hallway which had two doors - on left, one right. I heard talking from the room on the left.

"Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who are they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?"

"No, they're high mages. Just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks."

"Ah, good. I've been wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a bloody dragon."

"Hey, if a dragon does show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it eats the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it."

"I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers."

The too soldiers who were talking laughed briefly. "We'd better get back to making our rounds, then."

I panicked. I darted from the room across the way, gladly finding it abandoned. I hid in the corner for a moment, think over what I'd heard. New soldiers had been shipped in to defend against the dragons. According to them, the Thalmor were as worried about the dragons as much as everyone else. So they did have no connection to Alduin. Strike that off the list.

After about a minute was waiting, I turned out of my room and into the other. I saw soldier with his back towards me. I shocked him with both hands, effectively knocking him out. I made sure no one else was in the room before dragging him off to the broom closet, feeling like a secret agent. If only I had a silenced pistol and a tuxedo.

I swept that room and the hallway above it, finding nothing. I took out two more of the Thalmor men on the upper level. With nothing left to do, I pushed open the door to the outside.

The sky was going orange as the sun set. I scanned the courtyard I'd arrived in and saw the other building that made up the embassy - hopefully I'd find something over there. I snuck around the courtyard, keeping my head low. A dozen or so Thalmor were in there, and fighting through them wouldn't be easy - even with my armor.

After throwing a few rocks in choice places to distract the guards, I was able to slip through the door.

I immediately heard a conversation in another room. I hid behind a pillar to listen, avoiding a standard guard. "But I need that money! I earned it! I have my own expenses, you know."

"Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants that are less... offensive."

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they?" A silence. "Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself."

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"So he has talked! I knew it."

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment."

"Can I... I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me."

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds ans put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like, and see how he answers.

"No, no. I'll... I'll wait outside."

"That would probably be best. Now get out!"

I pressed myself up against the pillar, praying he didn't see me. "Rulindil, pah! One day the shoe'll be on the other foot."

After he left, I once again gathered my thoughts. So the Thalmor were torturing some guy in the basement for information about an old man. It was odd to me that a Nord would help the Thalmor until I realized that the Thalmor were probably paying him well.

I searched the top level first, found nothing, then began on the main level. In an office with a relatively normal chest behind it, I found at least something: Two dossiers - one for Ulfric Stormcloak (It basically said that the elves considered Ulfric an asset because he was weakening the Empire. What an idiot) and the other one was surprising - Delphine. It said that she was nearly killed three times by assassinations and that the Thalmor considered her "very dangerous". She was also the only Blade left believed to be active in Skyrim.

Also in the chest was a note about the Dragon Investigation. It talked about the continued research about the dragons and the prisoner in the basement - I'd have to see him. The Thalmor were on to something with this "old guy", and I could the help. I used a key that I picked to enter the dungeon.

I went down a flight of stairs slowly where I saw a scene unfolding. A Thalmor soldier opened the door to a prison cell. "Stop. Please! I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?"

"Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will ask the questions."

This Rulindil guy again? "Let's begin again, Etienne."

"No... for pity's sake... I've already told you everything..."

"You know the rules..." Etienne cried out in pain. Okay, these guys were making me mad. "Start out at the beginning, as usual." Silence. "If you persist in this stubbornness I'll have -"

"No, wait! I was just... catching my breath... why wouldn't I tell you again? I don't know anything... there's an old man. He lives in Riften. He could be this Esbern you're looking for but I don't know! He seemed kind of old and crazy. That's all I know." I wanted to interrupt them and punish the elves for doing this to a prisoner, but I resisted. I didn't want my cover blown. It ate away at me.

"And his name is...?"

"I don't know his name. Like I've already told you a hundred -" The soldier did something to him and he cried out in pain again.

"You know the rules. Just answer the questions. And where can we find this nameless old man?"

"Like I said, I don't know! I've seen him down in the Ratway. Maybe he lives down there, but I don't know for sure."

"That will be all for now. I must say I continue to be disappointed in your lack of cooperation. I hope next time you will do better."

"What else do you want from me?! I've already told you everything. Listen, if let me go I can take you to Riften, show you where -" Another move made by the guard and a cry from Etienne.

"Silence, prisoner!" I waited for the guard tog go away before summoning Riptide and sneaking up behind Rulindil. I had no qualms about what I was going to do. In one swift motion, the Altmer bastard was dead. I destroyed what he was writing to slow the Thalmor on the old man's path. The other guard heard something and came to investigate. I shocked him unconscious. A chest nearby contained a dossier of the old guy, Esbern. I stowed it away to look at later.

I opened the prisoner's gate to find a young man man hanging by shackles, nearly covered in gashes and cuts. "I told you, I don't know anything else about it."

"I'm not here to torture you, Etienne."

"Who, what... what do you want then?" His voice was weak.

"No time to explain. Let's get out of here." I undid his shackles and he fell to the floor. I helped him up up off the ground.

"I know a way out. The guards use a trapdoor over there to get rid of bodies - it must lead somewhere."

I didn't question if I could trust him or not - I wanted out of this godforsaken embassy. I was about to follow him out of the cell when I heard from the top floor:

"Listen up, spy! You're trapped in here, and we have your accomplice." I look up and saw Malborn with his hands bound. Crap! "Surrender immediately or you both die!"

"I'm dead already," Malborn said, drearily. He looked pretty beaten up. I felt horrible - I had to save the elf.

"Keep moving, traitor." They hadn't seen me - yet. They forced Malborn down the stairs, leading the way. "He has to be around here somewhere!"

I brought up Sparks and hissed to Etienne, "Stay here." As soon as they came into view from the stairs, I shocked them both. I used Riptide to cut Malborn's binds while he stayed silent.

"Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life! I should've known this would end badly. I can't believe I let Delphine talk me into this..."

"Malborn, you'll be fine. We got the information we needed, and we have a way out. Follow me." I managed to escape through the cave with Malborn and Etienne in tow, finally leaving that damn embassy once and for all.


	17. The Fight Begins

Malborn ran off immediately, saying he would lay over in Windhelm before getting to Morrowind. I told him the city was horribly racist, but he didn't care - he had to get away from the Thalmor. He ran off in the vague direction of Windhelm, I guess.

Etienne looked at me. "Okay. Who are you?"

"I... I needed to find information on the dragons in the embassy. Who are you?"

"I do business in Riften. I work for the Thieves Guild. Now, I wanna know that is on your armor..." I took a step back. Even though I had just saved this guy's life, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill me and turn a profit.

"Not important. Now, why were you imprisoned by the Thalmor?"

Etienne looked at his bare feet. "They grabbed me in the Ratway below Riften. They're looking for an old guy down there - they think he knows something about the dragons, I pretty sure. I know of an old guy down there - don't know if he's this Esbern character, but he's being hunted it makes sense. He has someone bring him food.

"Now, do we have a deal? You won't report me to the guards now?"

"No, I won't. Now go." Etienne stumbled off too, leaving me to my own devices

* * *

I walked to Solitude Stables and rode the carriage there to Whiterun. First of all, I needed to head to Riverwood. Second of all, I needed to place Torygg's horn at the Shrine of Talos.

I'd forgotten about the horn kind of stupidly, since I had open days and sat on my butt instead of doing something. I went to my chest in Breezehome, where I grabbed the horn and amulet, stuffing them in my rucksack. I then headed to Heimskr and asked him if he could tell me where the shrine was northeast of here. After over dramatizing it he finally told me to stick the White River and I'd eventually find it. I took a horse and sure enough, I found it.

The place of worship was in a cut out part of a rock. Flowers and gems were all around it, proving that a lot of people still worshiped Talos. I placed the horn on the shrine, sent a prayer to MY gods for protection, and then made off for Riverwood.

I did the usual wardrobe routine then headed down into the basement room. I found Delphine studying her dragon map. "I'm back from the embassy."

"Alright, good. Did you learn anything useful?"

"The Thalmor know nothing about the dragons."

Delphine had a doubting look on her face. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Why'd you bother sending me if you weren't going to believe me?"

"You're right, you're right. I just... I was sure it must've been them. If not the Thalmor, who? Or... what?"

"I'm not sure. But I did find something interesting." I took out the dossier with the name Esbern on it. "They're looking for a guy named Esbern."

Delphine's face lit up with excitement. "Esbern? He's alive?! I thought the Thalmor got him years ago... crazy old man.. it figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to out what's going with the dragons."

"What would the Thalmor want with this Esbern?"

"He was a Blade - the Thalmor want to kill every Blade they can get their hands on. He was a loremaster back before the Thalmor decimated us during the Great War. He's knows everything about the ancient dragonlore of the Blades. Kind of obsessed with it, really. Nobody paid much attention back then. I guess he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"So the Thalmor think the Blades know something about the dragons..."

"Kind of ironic, right? We both think that every calamity must be a plot by the enemy. Even so, we have to find Esbern before they do. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Riften. In the 'Ratway', I guess. I destroyed the Thalmor writing about it, though. They'll be thrown off for at least a while."

"Good. Good... the only issue with Riften is, well, that you're a known supporter of the Empire, now. You wouldn't be able to travel freely without being attacked in the Rift. You may be a good warrior but you can't take down an entire city."

I could see her point... I knew take a side would end up screwing me at some point. "What should I do, then?"

"Honestly? We do have some time... I would try to weaken the Stormcloaks."

"You support the Empire, then?"

Her face was pained. Bad question? "The Empire is the best chance we have against the Thalmor. But... ah, whatever. The Dragonborn belongs with the Empire. If I were you, I'd get going."

I went to go up the stairs and leave, but Delphine said, "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"You'll have trouble convincing Esbern to trust you. Tell him to remember the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means."

* * *

I headed south for Falkreath, riding through forests and along Lake Ilinalta. The city was tense - a dispatch of Legionaries were stationed there, nervously waiting for the attack. I went straightaway for the man who was obviously in charge.

"Legate Skulnar?" I approached him quickly.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Agent Percy Jackson. General Tullius sent me here on assignment."

His face showed some definite doubt in my credibility. "I've heard stories about you. YOU'RE the Dragonborn?"

"Well, yeah. What do you need me to do?"

"You've been to High Hrothgar, right? You know the path you used to get over there?"

"Yeah... you think they'll use the mountain pass to attack?"

"It would make sense. It's their only avenue for attack. I sent a division of 30 to the pass a few days ago, but I've heard nothing back. I want you to find out what happened to them and see if you can figure out their plans. We need to know where to fortify."

"Alright. Will do."

I took a path to the northeast, where I eventually found what was left of Helgen. The path east from there was the mountain pass. From here on, I knew I had to be careful. While the Amulet of Kings crest of my armor looked cool, it marked me as an enemy. I rode my horse with caution.

Snow had begun to fall, with clouds covering up the late afternoon sun. I was admittedly pretty tired, but my guard was up. I could handle a group of Stormcloaks, I was sure. I slowed my horse to a stop when I saw blood on the trail.

I tied my horse to a tree and investigated the scene. An encampment was off to the left of the trail and seemed abandoned. Dead Imperial soldiers were scattered on the ground with the occasional Stormcloak. There was definitely a fight here. And the Stormcloaks had won.

"Anyone here?" I called out. A man jumped out with a bow pointed at me with an arrow notched. He was wearing Imperial armor and almost uninjured.

"Percy? Is that you?" I recognized him as the guy named Tor, who I'd met before.

"Yeah. What happened here?"

He knelt over a body, examining it. "We were told to patrol along the pass, to check for Stormcloak presence. We found at encampment, and they routed us. I'm the only one who made it out mostly uninjured, and that's because I played dead."

"Did anyone else survive?"

"One other - Barri. She's a battle medic, but even she's badly hurt. I know a little medic healing myself, but it isn't goo enough to fix her. I'm just keeping her alive." I noticed that the main tent held a girl who was curled up in a ball.

"Where did the Stormcloaks who made it out go?"

"Further into the Hold. I don't know where, exactly."

I swore below my breath. "How long ago did they leave for the Hold?"

"A few hours ago? I don't remember exactly. I didn't want to leave Barri here untended... so I stayed."

"That's fine, Tor. But I didn't see the Stormcloaks on my way here. You're sure they went into Falkreath?"

"Absolutely. Hurry back and tell Skulnar to prepare defense. I... I have to stay here with Barri. Okay?"

"Alright, Tor. Stay safe."

As I turned to run back to Falkreath, I heard the simultaneous shout of hundreds. The sound of catapults being shot rang through the air. The battle must have begun.


	18. The First Battle of Falkreath

I jumped on my horse and rode to Falkreath, going as fast as possible. I arrived in Falkreath within half an hour.

The battle raged along the gates. The Stormcloaks had entered through the two gates and surrounded the city. The guards were bravely fighting back, and the Legionaries were settling into formation behind them. I couldn't enter the city normally.

I snuck up behind the line, trying to figure out how to enter. I saw that the wall had notches... worth a try. I made a break for it, pushing a few Stormcloaks out of the way as I scaled the wall.

After jumping off the other side and nearly breaking my legs, I ran to the Imperial formations. I saw Legate Skulnar organizing his men frantically. "Legate!" I cried, running up to him.

"Percy! They began the attack minutes after you left! Did you notice them?"

"No sir! I found a camp in the pass, that's where they must've come from! But the battle there was already done!"

"Dammit! Have you ever lead men before?"

"Once."

"Well, we need help on the other gate. Meet with Praefect Hadvar!"

Hadvar? He was here? "Okay!"

I dashed across town. Flaming piles of rubble dotted the streets from the catapults, something the Stormcloaks had probably lost their ammunition from already. I found that the other gaggle of Legionaries had broken formation and were fighting for survival.

I entered the fray, using my typical style of dodging and quick strikes. I may have taken out 5 or 6, I don't remember exactly. But we were losing men quickly. I paused long enough to shout for Hadvar, who nodded at me back.

We continued to throw whatever we had at the Stormcloaks, but they outnumbered us three to one. We eventually had to retreat back into the center of town.

Hadvar quickly organized the twenty or so men left into formation. "Hadvar! We're outnumbered!"

He looked at me. His face was badly cut and was bleeding, but he managed a crazy smile. "We're not done yet! We need to set up lines, but we'll be okay! Wade into open combat if you can!"

Wading into open combat was a specialty of mine. I ran around a building to the Stormcloak side of the line. But before I could begin to work away at the soldiers the line broke, and Stormcloaks surged through the holes.

I managed one or two more by slashing at their exposed backs, but the 30 or so Stormcloaks began to attack the back of the Legion guarding the other gate.

"Hadvar! We're crazy outnumbered!" I cried to him as we dashed back over to the other gate.

"I know! But we have to take out as many as we can!"

As we rushed over, I saw the battle wasn't going well. The Stormcloaks had taken the Legionaries by surprise from the back and had closed in like a vise. I wished I could shout, but I didn't want to kill the Legionaries. I had to be intricate.

Dodge. Roll. Bash. I worked away at the Stormcloaks, slowly but surely. But it was hopeless. After a few more hours of exhausted fighting, Hadvar (who had taken over command because Legate Skulnar was no where to be found) called me over.

My armor had no scratches on it, but I was exhausted and covered in a layer of sweat. I'd never fought for a continuous amount of time before like this. "What's up?"

"Percy, this is a lost cause. We need to retreat west."

As much as it would suck for all of this fighting to go to waste, I agreed. "I'm down. This is pointless."

Hadvar blew his warhorn. "Percy, I know you can hold them off for a minute. Can you keep them busy for a minute?"

"Yeah!"

"LEGIONARIES! RETREAT!"

I stepped into the fray. About our 12 or so Imperial soldiers turned and ran for Hadvar. The bulk of the Stormcloaks - about 50 or so - turned on me. I raised Riptide to block and waiting until they had my completely swarmed me in the front. "FUS RO DAH!" I shouted with everything I had.

The first 15 or so went flying back, creating a bowling pin effect. I turned and darted for Hadvar, who seemed satisfied with the result. We took the opportunity to begin our retreat west.

The trip north and west was long and boring - even though I was trudging along walking I had trouble staying awake. Hadvar said he knew of a small inn called Old Hroldan along Falkreath's border with the Reach. He knew the people who owned the place and they'd let us set up camp at sleep there. It sounded as good a place as any.

Nothing particularly interesting went down on the way there. It was past Dawn when we finally got to Old Hroldan. The building was located in an odd area - a group of juniper trees grew around in and a shrine of some sort was on the other side of the Karth river. The place looked almost abandoned. Eydis and Leontius Salvius who owned the inn were Imperial sympathizers, so they allowed us to set up camp outside. Some of the soldiers went inside to get drinks, leaving me, Hadvar, and an Imperial (the race, not the faction) healer named Emilia. Hadvar had to stay on alert since he was technically the Officer in command. Me and Emilia just didn't drink, I guess.

"Hadvar, what's the plan going forward?"

He bit his lip. "We need to send for reinforcements from Markarth. The good news is that the Stormcloaks sent the bulk of their force to take Falkreath, which might soften their defenses in Dawnstar and Winterhold. I'm worried we were followed by some Stormcloaks who're preparing to attack."

"It'd make sense for the Stormcloaks to want to take the Reach. They could use Falkreath to transport soldiers from the Rift and Eastmarch into the Reach for a huge attack on Markarth," Emilia put in.

"But we outnumber them."

"Doesn't mean a thing, Percy. War ain't a game of numbers. It's a test of wills. They're determined. I know we'll win, but they won't surrender without a fight. If they expect to attack the Reach, we'll have to defend this area - it's the gate to the Reach. We're on our own for now. Now, go get some sleep. I'll keep watch with Emilia."

I headed into the inn, walking past my relaxing comrades. Eydis, who was working the bar, was delighted that I needed the room. She said that Tiber Septim himself had slept in the room on the right, and she was delighted to let me sleep in it for the modest price of 10 septims. I handed over the money and slept in the straw bed.

* * *

"Perseus, wake up!"

I was in the dark void yet again. Hjalti was manifested in front of me, in his battle regalia. "Thank you for sleeping in my bed. It made it ever so much easier to contact you."

"So you admit you're Tiber Septim? Talos? Whatever?"

He said nothing as the scenery switched to that of a walled city with an army besieging it. "The glory days of Old Hroldan. Once a city of the Reachmen - it has been destroyed over the years."

I looked at the city, straining my eyes. I guess I could sort of see the old city in the area the inn was built. It explained some odd looking stones. "You really slept here?"

"Aye. After I took the city from the Reachmen for Cuhlecain, who used to be the king of Falkreath. Our roles are reversed now, Perseus. You are defending Old Hroldan - or what's left of it - from the traitors."

"The Stormcloaks fight in your name."

Hjalti, err, Talos shuffled his feet. "They don't sport it well. My Empire had to rebuke my name in order to avoid destruction at the hands of the Aldmeri Dominion. Live to fight another day. The Stormcloaks mean well, but they should point their hostility at the elves.

"But that isn't the point. The traitors are moving in on Old Hroldan. They followed your retreat. A hundred men strong have been sent to clear you out and advance on to Markarth. If Old Hroldan falls, the Reach falls. It worked for me, it'll work for them.

"So we have to defend against 100 with 14?"

"Yes. You have to use your wits. My first victory as a leader was at Old Hroldan. I know you can do it - you are Ysmir. Dragon of the North. Like Saint Alessia, Reman Cyrodiil, and myself. You have the Aedra on your side."

"I, uh..."

"Your men will wake up any moment. Now is your time."


	19. Final Preparations

"Percy? Percy! Wake up!"

I was shaken awake by Emilia, who was standing over me with a Dunmer I recognized as Revyn. I sat up quickly, remembering what Talos had said. "What is it?"

"Hadvar went out on patrol a few hours ago, and he hasn't come back. We can see Stormcloaks gathering below. We've voted for you to lead us."

I strapped on my armor quickly. Talos hadn't been lying - the battle was about to start. I had almost no one I trusted at my side. As much as I wished I had my old friends like I had in New York, I didn't. I had to do this on my own. "Where are the rest of the men?"

"Outside. They've armored up and are waiting for orders. You ever lead men before?"

"Once." I left my room. I told Eydis to take cover and hide in the inn, something which she was perfectly complacent with. I charged outside to find the soldiers scattered along the invasion route, getting ready. I strained my brain to come up with their names. The two archers, Brelas and Aenar, were setting up wooden barricades to snipe from. The one magic user other than me - Gregus - was setting up things that looked like magic mines. Most of the Nord warriors (whose names were pretty forgivable) were sharpening weapons or repairing armor. But the group that caught my eye was the group who appeared to be arguing with Leontius.

The arguers were led by a Nord I did recognize - Starn. He was the stereotypical viking-esque Nord - long bear, long hair, big axe. Also with them was Leontius's son, Skuli. The kid had struck me as incredibly mature in the few words that he'd said.

"We can't afford any more men than we've already lost. The boy can ran the message to Markarth," Starn insisted, getting in close with Leontius.

"No! Not with the Stormcloaks about."

"Starn? What's going on?" I asked, entering the group.

Starn glared daggers at Leontius. "The boy here has volunteered to take the request for reinforcements to the legate in Markarth, but Leontius here won't him go."

"He's my son!"

"We're already outnumbered, Leontius."

Skuli interjected, "Papa, it's okay. I have the dagger you gave me for my birthday."

Leontius looked at everyone quickly, weighing his options. He sighed exasperatedly and said, "Fine - but Skuli, take this STRAIGHT to Jarl Igmund. Don't stop for anything. No chasing mudcrabs, no -"

"I know, I know."

"After you deliver the message go straight to Grandpa Rogatus's farm. Wait until you hear word, okay?"

"Yes, pa." The kid looked at me, as if he expected something. Starn coughed and handed the boy a scroll. "Get on your way, then." He said to Skuli. He nodded, and sprinted towards Markarth, not looking back.

Starn turned to me after Leontius had left. "Odd man, him. But Hadvar is nowhere to be found, and we shouldn't risk sending another scout."

I looked down the pass the Stormcloaks would have to go through. It was a bit confusing, so I'll explain the best I can: one singular path ran alongside the Karth on the approach to Old Hroldan, but then it forked - one path leading up to the inn, the other leading to a bridge that crossed the river. That was where the Stormcloaks needed to cross in order to make it to Markarth.

"So we don't know how far down the path they are?"

"No," Starn said. He spit into a bush dejectedly. "We saw smoke earlier - they're nearby."

"So we funnel them down the path and pick them off?"

"We only have two archers. It would be suicide to trust two against a thousand." _One hundred, _I thought to myself.

"True. But if Gregus's traps work -"

"I don't trust his magics. The worst way for a Nord to die is by the hands of a trick mage."

"You know I'm a 'trick mage', right?"

Starn looked at me threateningly. "I obey you because of your Thu'um, Jackson. No other reason. We'll see if Gregus's little traps can help us survive this damned battle. I'll go speak to my brothers."

I almost asked him if he had a brother here with him, but I understood it when I saw him join the other Nords.

* * *

After about another hour of preparations, everyone had checked in as ready. I surveyed our defenses finally - we had the runes (the technical term for magic traps, I guess) set up near the bend that we decided not to pass. Aenar and Brelas has set up wooden barricades to snipe from at four different intervals along to path so when we inevitably pushed back they'd have more cover.

I called what meager forces I had together for strategy. "Okay. Aenar and Brelas, scavenge for any arrows you can. Gregus, keep setting runes."

"Don't step on them. They'll register you as an enemy," Gregus put in.

"So let them figure out that the runes and bad and hopefully we'll take out some of their numbers quickly." I picked up a stick and drew a diagram of the path in the dirt, kind of surprising myself with the plan I'd come up with. "So once they figure out the opening runes, we have problems. Aenar and Brelas, snipe like I said. Starn, take a group of 8 and set up formation here." I drew an X on the area slightly closer to Old Hroldan than the rune line. "They have numbers, but they fight without real strategy. If you see things go bad, break and fight them one and one. Block and do whatever you can to stay alive."

"What about the healer?" Asked a Nord.

"I'll take about Emilia in a second. Now..." I counted on my hand. "That leaves her, me, and Revyn. We'll be roving. Emilia, heal anyone who looks like they're hurt. Revyn, stay with me. We'll watch each other's backs."

"Understood." Revyn said quickly, looking down.

"What has the elf done to deserve the honor of-"

"Enough of that, Gunthar. It's his decision." Snapped Starn, which surprised me. He seemed very rah-rah Nord to me earlier, but maybe he wouldn't be as bad after all.

"Thank you, Starn. Anyways, I'll try to... shout whenever I can. I don't want to hurt any of you, and like the runes they don't recognize friend or foe. So... yeah." I scratched the diagrams out with my stick. "Let's get into formation and be ready for -"

A warhorn sounded in the distance. "Let's go!" I cried.


	20. Battle of Old Hroldan

Starn led his men to a line and formed up quickly, not wasting any time. The archers took their positions and drew back their bows, ready to strike. Gregus hid behind a rock with magic in his hands, also primed to strike. I rushed down the hill towards the line with Emilia and Revyn in tow.

To be honest, I'd only picked Revyn to watch my back because he seemed to not fit in anywhere else. He was the only Dunmer of the group - there was one other elf - the Bosmer, Brelas - but I could tell Revyn didn't get on well with her. I knew that the two races generally did not get along (granted, not many races got along well at all) and that had translated into a mutual dislike. It all reminded me of the rivalries between cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

But I'm getting off track. Revyn was pretty standard for a Dunmer - I flinched every time I looked at him because I wasn't exactly used to the sight of the elf races at that point. I had no idea how old he was - it's hard to tell with elves. He was pretty normal - gray skin, stringy black hair that went everywhere, and those creepy red eyes. I figured that the Nords wouldn't have him and Gregus seemed like the loner type, so he tagged along with me.

Emilia followed us. She'd ensured me earlier that if she was attacked she'd be able to defend herself. She carried a dagger on her but I was still a bit worried that she'd end up dead because of my own recklessness. I cleared my head, remembering that fighting without being focused was how you got killed.

I summoned Riptide and got into a stance. From glancing down the path I saw the first batch of Stormcloak troops sent towards the pass. They must've known we were there somehow. The initial group consisted of around 10 bad guys.

Starn barked a few more orders to get his troops ready before the Stormcloaks reached us (he clearly didn't trust the runes). As soon as the Stormcloaks crossed the line, explosions of fire rang out. I forced myself to not look away as the warriors burned.

Gregus quickly shot out more runes onto the ground. These were a dark blue instead of red, and I was pretty sure that it was shock magic instead of flame. The next wave of Stormcloaks came down the path, this wave slower and about double the numbers.

They still charged up with the same reckless abandon as the first time. Our archers each fired off one shot and picked off two of the men before they once again reached the line. Sparks of electricity shot up into the air, frying the warriors in their armor.

A cheer went up from our main line as Gregus got to work laying more traps. He was nearly done when a flash of wood and steel cut through the air and caught him in the neck. He fell to the ground like a rag doll.

Emilia dashed out immediately towards Gregus, seeing if he was somehow alive. I turned away from the two to see that Aenar and Brelas were trying to countersnipe the archer as best as they could. I looked down the Stormcloak approach path to see a force of twenty or so headed down the path in rows.

I ran around our line as fast as I could, hoping to use my Thu'um. "Starn, stay fortified! I'll use my shouts!"

"Alright, Percy!"

I waited until the final moment to cry out "FUS RO DAH!", sending the warriors toppling back and into a tangled mess. Our archers shot three arrows at a time at the group, trying to injure them. "Archers, stand down! No need!" I cried. Aenar and Brelas both sheathed their arrows, albeit reluctantly.

Starn stepped out from his position in line. "Dragonborn, look. They're regrouping."

I looked down the path and noticed that there were quite a lot more troops than a hundred. If I had to estimate I'd say more like a thousand troops were preparing to attack. I'll admit I almost yelled for a retreat - but I couldn't. Talos had been pretty clear that I kinda had to win here.

"I didn't know the Stormcloaks had that many men," I said, feeling a bit sick.

"That's probably the bulk of their men. They lost a Atmoran Ton of men back at Falkreath." Atmoran Ton? Must have been a saying. "I was once a friend of their leader - Thorygg Sun-Killer. We fought in the Great War as mere children. I know him. He never surrenders."

"So we're screwed?"

"No. Most of his men left are most likely anyone they could round up - townsfolk sympathizers, smiths, mercenaries - not willing to die for the cause. If you continue to use the Thu'um you could most likely scare some of the soldiers into surrender."

"I can handle myself with a sword too, Starn."

"That ghost thing you have is a sword?"

"Well, yeah. It's conjured. A bound sword, they call it."

Starn looked utterly confused, but I disregarded that. "How long until the reinforcements arrive?"

"Markarth has a very small garrison of legionaries - only around 50 or so. Combined with whatever they can pull from Dragon Bridge and Karthwasten... 200 men. Maybe. The Solitude Legion has it's problems with the city collapsing. Did you hear about that?"

"Yeah. I was in it."

"Oh. So you saw what happened? But Tullius sent whatever was left of the Solitude Legion to take over Dawnstar. There's been a coup d'etat of the government by a woman named Brina Merilus. She's sent word to Tullius to send soldiers to secure the borders if she'll turn the hold over to us."

"Where's Dawnstar?"

"Far to the north. I don't see the purpose. Now, enough of this foolish talk. The Stormcloaks will be on us in any minute."

He was, in fact, correct. The newly organized Stormcloaks had sent another volley of men at us. "Men, lock shields! Let no one past this arch!"

* * *

Another 7 or 8 hours of bloody combat commenced. Most of it was boring, standard crap - they continued to send men at us, though every deployment was less and less men and the times in between became longer and longer. We had lost Aenar, Gregus (who had bled out from the arrow in his neck), and five of Starn's soldiers. We were down to a scant 7 soldiers against what we estimated to be about half the force that they'd had earlier.

We had decided the ditch the whole "line formation" thing and were just freewheeling it now. Whenever he had the chance, Leontius (who had finally decided to help us after awhile) would attempt to set up a somewhat solid wooden barricade across the main path. It allowed Brelas - now the only archer - to pick off people when she could.

I was pretty damn tired and covered in slowly closing wounds, thanks to Emilia's restoration. I still felt beaten up like I'd been pelted with heavy objects, but I wasn't covered in gashes. I was mostly tired from shouting - which, to be honest, was probably one of the reasons we'd lasted this long. But shouting as much as I had over these hours was probably borderline dangerous.

Starn had been dead-on with his assessment of this Sun-Killer guy. He had thrown a proper crapload of his men at us, whereas a normal guy might have pulled out after a few hundred of his men had been pointlessly slaughtered.

Revyn had proven to be a good fighter. He hadn't gotten seriously injured - and when you rove, that's an accomplishment. When I decided to break forward into the Stormcloak ranks and he waded in with me, he was pretty damn good.

At the moment, we had been waiting around half an hour for the next vanguard of attackers to come at us when I noticed something that I thought was surprising - I saw an unarmed man with his hands up walking towards the barricade Leontius had laid. "Brelas, don't shoot!" I commanded, noticing that she had notched an arrow.

"Dragonborn! Dragonborn!" The man cried. He was wearing the trademark blue Stormcloak armor, but clearly didn't have a blade.

"Yes?" I asked, taking an admittedly difficult step forward.

"Thorygg Sun-Killer would like a word with you. Leave your men here, and our men will not attack you. Drop your weapons and follow me."

I looked back at my few soldiers left. They all seemed to encourage the idea - except Starn. "Jackson, you can't trust them! Sun-Killer will do whatever it takes -"

"Starn! It's his choice." Emilia snapped at him.

The Nord looked around him to see if anyone supported him - and then he shook his head when he noticed no one was in the same boat as he. "Fine. Don't cry to me when you're lying on the ground bleeding."

I jumped over the barricade, joining the messenger on the "enemy" side. Starn was definitely in the wrong here - we couldn't fight forever. Who knew when those reinforcements would arrive? Simple numbers dictated we would eventually lose. And I NEEDED to get to Riften to even start in my search for Esbern. I'd be persecuted if I was found in Riften now.

Not far down the pass was the Stormcloak force, and it was BIG. We were right in our numbers guess is all I'll say. Men were crowded around fire, eating squirrels, rabbits, and even skeevers (absolutely disgusting). One of the men called out, "It's the Dragonborn!"

All of the sad groups around the fires dissolved. The men lined up in lines, creating a singular path to a huge tent. All the men saluted and I walked slowly forward.

For a brief moment I wondered why they showed me so much as a brief recognition of my existence, but I realized after a few seconds how simple it was - I was Dragonborn. That enough would make the young Nords here respect me - they worshiped a Dragonborn, Talos. I could shout down a guy's best friend and he'd still at least revere me. But that confused me too. None of them seemed to bother being sent in waves towards us. Was it one of those "honorable death" things? Whatever. I was at the officer's tent.

A large, bearded man who appeared to be the tent guard nodded at me and then let me through. "Dragonborn. Take a seat." Said the man who must've been the Sun-Killer guy. He was actually kind of unspectacular - I didn't know what I was expecting. He was wearing some kind of special armor, made out of leather and untanned bear skin. Bear claws were embedded everywhere on his armor. He had long blonde hair and no beard.

He clutched a bottle, and even though several empty bottles sat on the table he seemed to be in fine condition. He gestured for me to sit in the seat on the opposite side of the table from him. "So," he ripped the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, "want an ale? Mead?"

"No. I don't drink." I said quickly, sitting down. Well, there was that and the possibility that he'd poisoned the drink.

"Why? Worried about a poisoning?" He set the bottle he had uncorked down in front of me. I didn't touch it. "Poison won't be what kills you." He let the sentence hang for a moment before he laughed. "But anyway, I'd like to make you an offer."

"What's that?"

He stood up and began to pace. "You're aware that one of your men has gone missing? Hadvar, I believe?"

"What did you do to him?"

Thorygg smiled. "Can't say. He was taken personally by Galmar Stone-Fist. I don't know why he wanted him, but he ordered this Hadvar fellow's capture specifically. Don't know why, but Galmar has just left with him and a regiment of men. He's told me that if you surrender, Hadvar will be returned to you unscathed after he is done with him. If not... he'll suffer."

I felt a bit numb. Would they kill Hadvar? I knew that Galmar was Ulfric's right hand man. What did he want with him? If he wanted information he could've taken anyone. What did Hadvar know? "That's a coward move."

"Doesn't matter. Think about this logically - you can't hold out forever. I could order my men to attack right now and they could decimate your force if you weren't present. We could crush whatever you have in the Reach, regroup, and then attack the ruins of Solitude."

His voice was dripping with smugness, but he had a point. Solitude was a shell of what it used to be. What was left of the Stormcloaks could probably take it down with out issue. "You don't have enough men."

"Yes, we do. You think we'd put all of our mudcrabs in one pen? Foolish. We have men that are waiting in Falkreath on my order."

No way he was telling the truth there. One of the things I'd heard from random people talking and members of the legion as well that the Stormcloaks were outnumbered. But if he wanted to make this a part-waving contest, I could hold my ground. "We have massive reinforcements heading in from Markarth. They'll crush you."

He seemed to ponder that for awhile. "I... I don't believe you. You don't... you can't with Solitude in a bad way. With your false queen dead -"

"She isn't dead. I dragged her out of the rubble with my bare hands," I shot back. A slight exaggeration, but I was gaining momentum. He looked even more uncertain.

"My spy has lied to me. Or I suppose he could have been compromised... bah! No matter. He was a septim-pincher anyway. Always complaining about resources and the like..." He finally realized he was rambling on and recovered. "If you aren't willing to negotiate peace, then -"

"I want peace. But your terms are ridiculous, Thorygg. If you are as strong as you say you are in Falkreath, why not fall back? Face the brunt of the Legion? Are you afraid?"

His face went from a somewhat stable state to an enraged face. I regretted the "afraid" comment. "You damned Imperials with your... honeyed words. No Nord backs down. Men!"

I scrambled to get out of my chair, but I was soon apprehended. Several Stormcloaks who had been inside the tent put their swords and axes at my chest. Crap!

I glared at Thorygg. "You wanted peace!"

"You wouldn't cooperate, you foolish boy." Thorygg laughed. "Men, escort him outside."

So I did something that made sense: I shouted. The Stormcloaks had either been too stupid or hadn't bothered to bound my mouth. "FUS RO DAH!" The soldiers stumbled away as I shouted the tent out of the soil.

I quickly summoned Riptide and spun around to face the soldiers. They were still stumbling around and trying to gain their balance when I said, "Take your men and surrender, and I'll order us off! Leave Falkreath and -"

"Victory! Or Sovngarde!" The lead one cried, swinging his axe at me. I dodged.

"I'm not forcing you to fight!" I cried, as the rest of the camp all drew their weapons on me. "I just want to -"

"Dragonborn, you give us an honorable death!" Cried one of the soldiers. "Rather a hero than one of those damned Imperials!"

A rush of shouts (the normal kind) of agreement came out. "SOVNGARDE!" The crowd called.

The next 30 minutes or so was a blur. Flashes of blades and blood on the ground stick out at me. In short, I took on the entire force by myself. Whether it was adrenaline or my brain trying to erase everything that I saw, the only thing I remembered in clarity was watching Starn walk up to me as I was on my knees, about to collapse into the mess of dead rebels.

"I told you not to blame me." I then proceeded to pass out, falling onto the ground.


	21. Azura's Call

I had another vision in my dreams.

I fully expected it to be Talos again, telling me what a super job I'd done by slipping into a rage and slaughtering hundreds of people who worshiped him, but instead my vision was focused on the night sky.

The lights that were in the sky occasionally were out in force, glowing a bright yellow and red. The two moons were in the center of the vision. I had no idea what the moons here were called on Nirn, but I could tell that the big one was red and the smaller one was grey. They both were a lot bigger than Earth's moon in the night sky.

I was about to ask who had contacted me when a female voice resonated throughout the sky. "Perseus Jackson. How nice of you to visit Nirn."

The voice sounded... familiar. Somehow. I wasn't sure exactly how, but I knew I'd heard that voice before. "Who... who are you?"

"We've met before Percy. I'm surprised you do not remember me. It's rare one like you falls into my favor. But that is beside the point." The image shifted. A shrine with a gigantic statue of a woman wearing a robe came into picture. She held a moon in her left hand and a sun in the right. A priestess with robes sat on a bench underneath it.

"What is-"

"Find my shrine. Ask around. Speak to Aranea Ienith, my priestess. She will know I have sent you."

"Who... who are you?"

She laughed softly. "I forgot you do not know my name. I am Azura, Maiden of Twilight. Aranea should recognize you and go through the ceremony. Hmm... I may have to change the process. I've never had a male champion before... Nocturnal will tease me for it. I'm sure."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I wish to help you in your quest to defeat Alduin. You have done well with... Kronos. I can give you some information you may find useful, but I am bound by law to only share it with my champion. There will be issues for a man attempting the ceremony. I cannot bend the challenge to your needs, but I am confident in you. Now, before I send you back, I have to mark you. Nothing painful. If you show your right arm to her, she will understand the markings. Now, I bid you farewell."

* * *

I awoke slowly, opening my eyes. It was morning already, and I was laying in a bed inside of an open tent. I was wearing my under clothes, and my armor was nowhere to be found. I sat up and saw hundreds of legionnaires mulling about what used to be the Stormcloak camp. Our reinforcements had arrived.

I got to my feet, and my joints killed me. I walked slowly outside of my tent when I was intercepted by Legate Rikke.

"Percy! Glad to see you're okay. Your soldiers told me you drove the Stormcloaks off by yourself."

"I don't remember anything I did after I was singled out last night," I said honestly. "Where's my armor?"

"Some of the men went off the clean it in the Karth. They'll have it back soon. But... where is Hadvar?"

I grimaced. "He was taken prisoner. Galmar Stone-Fist took him personally."

"Seriously?!" She suddenly cried.

"Y-Yes. Why?"

Rikke looked around her quickly. "Follow me. I can't have anyone hear us."

* * *

She led us to a shrine that was across the river. It was deserted enough, I supposed. Whatever she thought was going on, she was pretty urgent about it. "So, what's up?"

She looked around her quickly yet again. "Hadvar and I were supposed to go on a secret mission in the Pale. We're... do you know what the Jagged Crown is?"

When I shook my head no, she sighed. "The Jagged Crown was worn by the High Kings of Skyrim thousands of years ago. It was last known to be worn by old King Borgas in 1E 369, but when he died, it disappeared."

"Let me guess: Ulfric is looking for it."

"Yes. I've narrowed it down to an old Nordic ruin named Korvanjund. But Galmar must have known Hadvar was connected. He abducted him, and I'd guess he's using the boy to find the Jagged Crown."

"So why're we looking for it?"

"It could be a serious rallying cry for Ulfric's side. It could further legitimize his claim for the throne. So we take away one of his assets. And, we _could _give it to Elisif, if she accepts it. She's never outright stated she wants to be High Queen." She paused for a moment. "Now I remember. Elisif wrote you a note on the official parchment of Solitude." She handed me a scroll that was stamped shut with a wax seal.

I took the scroll and kept it in my left hand, since I didn't have anywhere to put it. I'd read it later. But at the moment, my head spun from information overload. "So we take this crown out of a tomb. You want me to come with you?"

"Yes. Let's not waste any time."

* * *

The long ride on horseback gave me a long time to think about my weird dream.

Azura's voice was maddeningly familiar. Maybe it was her messing with me, but I didn't know. I was pretty sure she was one of those Daedric Princes - she might've been evil, but she seemed at least helpful. Everyone described the Daedra as evil, but she didn't seem evil to me. And if she was willing to help me, I was all for it.

Her mark was this tattoo-like thing that spanned my right arm. It was... kind of feminine and figuratively emasculating. It was an image of that lady - Azura - surrounded by roses and crescent moons. I pulled down my undershirt so it covered my arm, and would have to hope that no one would notice.

I was also puzzled by the fact that she said she knew me. Maybe she'd seen me on Earth? I wasn't sure if Daedra could do that. Her comments about how it would difficult for a man to complete the trial also concerned. I needed to get to wherever that shrine was, and figure out what was going on.

The note Elisif had sent to me was still unopened. Whatever it was she definitely meant it to be private, and Rikke was still present. I pulled my horse alongside hers.

"So how far away are we to the tomb?"

Rikke glanced at the sky. The sun was near setting, and we'd been traveling for most of the day. "We're nearly there. Thank Talos we annexed the Pale. We might run into a few stragglers before we get there, so be ready."

After a moment of silence, I decided to ask my only really pressing question. "Do you know where Azura's Shrine is?"

She gave me a suspicious look. "Are you a worshiper of Azura?"

"No. I'm, uh, meeting an old friend of mine. I... grew up with her in Daggerfall. We've agreed to meet there."

I mentally congratulated myself for coming up with that lie. She hesitated for a second before saying, "It was foolish to agree to that without knowing where the shrine is. You're lucky - we're close to it right now."

"How close?"

"A few hours ride to the North." As soon as she said that, snow began to fall slowly. There was already an inch or so already on the ground. I shivered instinctively. "Have you ever traveled in the snow fields up north?"

"No, I haven't."

Rikke looked at me critically. "You're Breton. You won't a last a minute in the snow fields. There's an inn to the north, called Nightingale. You'd do well to stop there and buy a heavy parka."

I did have my bag of septims on me. And I definitely needed a coat if this stupid shrine was that far north. "Thanks. How close are we to the tomb?"

After about 5 seconds of silence, she jumped off of her horse. "We're here. Now stay silent, or we'll be outmatched."

I jumped off of my horse, tying the reins to a tree. I patted his head, and said to him that I'd be back. He looked at me blankly. I forgot I couldn't talk to horses, and I hoped he understood what I meant.

Rikke crouch walked forward, and I followed her until she stopped. We were at the top of a sheer hill, which gave us tree cover and an excellent vantage point. There was a long entrance passway that was whittled out of the ground. Five or six Stormcloaks prowled about outside, keeping guard.

"The entrance is below us," she said, quietly. "We need to circle around so we can get down. Follow me."

She crept behind bushes and led us eventually to the other side. "Okay. We'll split up. Let's try to sneak so they don't alert the men inside. If you have to get rid of one then make it quiet."

I brought up Sparks in both of my hands and dropped into the camp. Two Stormcloaks were in front of me and I didn't see the option of sneaking around them. A quick shot of lightning and they were knocked out on the ground. I dragged the unconscious bodies away from plain sight and turned to survey the rest of the soldiers.

Rikke had gotten to work quickly. I only counted two soldiers left, and they were up near the entrance. She crept up behind them, somehow. Two swift blows to the back of the head, and they were cold.

I dashed up to the steps to meet her. "Nice work," I said, breathlessly. "What should we do when we get inside?"

"We haven't scouted this place out, so I don't know. Just be smart and try not to kick the hornet's nest. Let's get in, Hadvar might not have much time left."

I pushed the door to the ruin open, and we emerged into a small room that opened into a huge hall, that rang with voices. "I see a fallen pillar up there. We can use it for cover. Quickly now!"

I crouch ran for the pillar, hoping I wouldn't get noticed. Rikke muttered, "Galmar."

I looked over the pillar barely, seeing an image that I'd never be able to get out of my head. 8 or so Stormcloaks who were led by Galmar were kicking and beating a bloody mess. I recognized the bloody mess as Hadvar. Blind rage filled me.

"Guys, lay off of him. He needs to live or else we don't have our information." A Stormcloak who wasn't beating Hadvar got the men off of him. I realized with a start that it was Ralof, who had also helped me survive Helgen.

"Yes, let him stand." Galmar ordered. One large soldier forced Hadvar to his feet.

"What do you want of me?" Hadvar managed to cough out.

"You know how to get to the Jagged Crown. We wouldn't've had to harm you, but the Dragonborn would not surrender the Reach." Galmar said, slowly.

"I'm glad he didn't." He muttered. "I've lead you here. What else do you want?"

"Lead us through the tomb," Ralof said, drawing his axe. Hadvar looked at him.

"Ralof. We grew up together. You can't let them kill me."

"I don't care. You've chosen the wrong side. Now, lead on, prisoner." The men reminded Hadvar that they had axes at his back. He staggered forward reluctantly, up a flight of stairs. Galmar's voice called, "Three of you, go check outside. The guards haven't reported back in ages."

My heart pounded. "Percy, take them out. I'll follow the group."

I summoned Sparks again, and waited.


	22. The Jagged Crown

The Stormcloak patrol passed the pillar. I sucked in my breath and hope they wouldn't notice me. They didn't, thank the gods. I crept up behind them and just before they left the ruin, I gave them a shock. They fell to the floor without making a noise. I dragged them into a corner and moved on, following the party with Hadvar in the lead.

As much as I wanted revenge on those men, I had to keep my cool. Rikke had told me not to kick the hornet's nest, and I didn't plan on it. I followed the only tunnel, crept down two sets of stairs and came into another large room.

I saw the group of Stormcloaks heading into a door on the other side of the room and below. A large catwalk went around the top, and a set of stairs led down. I saw Rikke hidden behind a boulder, silently watching. When the last of the Stormcloaks had left the room and were in the hallway, I dashed down the stairs, scaring Rikke. "Let's keep following. I don't like what I'm seeing on the other end of that tunnel. Move slowly."

I followed Rikke down the hallway, finding that the Stormcloaks were standing in the middle of yet another large room. "Which way, faithless dog?"

"Stairs." Hadvar croaked.

They all paraded up the stairs, pushing my friend with their axes. We moved to match their pace. Through another hallway, and them into a semi circle room, and then past an iron door. Then things got interesting.

A dead Stormcloak laid on the floor on the floor next next to another dead foe - a draugr. I saw Stormcloaks battling Draugr above on a platform. I panicked. "Rikke, hide! Quickly!"

We dove behind a boulder, and - to our surprise - found a friend. "Hadvar!" I whisper-shouted. He'd been dumped against the boulder by the Stormcloaks, I guessed, since they had to fight the draugr.

"Percy... why are you here?"

"We're here for the Crown, and to get you out. We've been following you for awhile."

Hadvar grimaced. His face was both bruised and cut. The rest of his visible body was covered in gashes. I handed him a healing potion, which he drank gratefully. "Rikke, how're they doing with the Draugr?"

"They're having trouble. Keep healing him."

He finished the potion and perked up a bit. "Can you make it out?" I asked.

"No. They can't know you're here. Leave me be, I'll be fine. Trust me. Hide behind that bookcase. Go!"

I looked back at him, but he waved his hand. I reluctantly left to hide behind the bookcase. After a few minutes of scuffling, all I heard was the footsteps of someone running out of the door and a slowly dying draugr. Rikke muttered, "They're dead, Percy. The draugr got them."

I peeked out from the bookcase to find that no Stormcloaks were standing. Hadvar stood up shakily and followed us up the stairs and further on. Dead Stormcloaks littered the floor, causing red puddles. I had to look away so I wouldn't vomit all over my newly cleaned armor. "We have to hurry. That was Galmar Stone-Fist, gone to leave the tomb and take the guards outside to help him. We get the crown and leave." Rikke reported.

"Sounds good."

We ran down a stairwell and came into a long hallway that looked familiar... "I know this places. This is the Hall of Stories. You have to use a metal claw to open the circular door." I said. A dead Stormcloak was laid against a wall, and was holding a black metallic claw. I snatched it up, and examined it. _Wolf, Moth, Dragon. _I input the code into the door and it slid open.

Rikke and Hadvar followed me into the next room - which was another large room. "Hadvar, keep watch. Percy, you take that hallway, I'll look over here." The door was one of those metal doors that you needed to pull a lever to open. I walked along the hallway, pulled a chain, and the door shot open. "Well done, Percy! I think we're nearly there!" Rikke congratulated me as we walked through the door.

The room we entered into appeared to be a throne room. A draugr sat on the throne, but he appeared to be asleep. Rikke gasped. "Talos, that's the crown, on his head!"

We examined the slumped over draugr, and a crown that seemed to be made of dragon teeth and bones sat upon his head. Hadvar reached to pull the crown off. The thing popped off of the draugr's head with a plunk. "We've done it." I said definitively, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Hadvar promised he would get to Solitude and present the crown to Tullius. He said he could get to Windhelm and hire a carriage, because he wasn't a known face. I hoped he would be alright. I gave him two more health potions and wished him well.

That just left me and Rikke. "So you're going up to head up to that old shrine?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Remember what I said about Nightingale Inn. You'll need protection if you want to survive up there."

"I will. So where are you going?"

She sighed. "Back to Falkreath. I am leading the counterattack on the city. I wish you were there, but I respect your promise to your friend. Good luck."

"To you too." She hopped on her horse and rode off into the distance.

After a short ride on my horse up to this in, I was freezing cold. I could feel my hands going numb, so I was grateful when I entered the inn to see that there was a roaring fire going in the pit.

The inn owner, Hadring, seemed like nice guy. I asked him how much it was for a parka, and he said 50 septims. I handed over the money and he handed me a huge jacket from underneath his counter. It was well over an inch thick of some kind of animal skin, that formed a coat that ran to my ankles and a hood that was lined on the inside with bear skin. The poor guy was so happy to have a customer that he threw in a bottle of hot water in for free.

It was around 10 PM, if I had to estimate. I thought about stopping for the night to sleep, but I decided to continue on. If Azura was a night goddess, it would be better if I went at night. I hopped on my horse and rode north.

* * *

I saw the shrine around 4 hours later.

The shrine was even more breathtaking in person. It was absolutely huge and portrayed Azura aptly, if my arm was any indication. I stumbled towards the steps, walking awkwardly in my coat. I was relatively warm, so mission accomplished, I supposed.

I saw the priest, Aranea, sitting on a bench in front of an alter. She sat up when she saw me. "Are you lost, traveler?" She asked. "It is odd for a man to come here, and even more odd for a human."

I didn't respond, because I was out of breath. "My Lady Azura has told me that her chosen champion will approach soon. I must be ready, so let me go about my business."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why do you care, man?"

I took off my coat, albeit hesitantly. I rolled the sleeve of my undershirt on my right arm, showing my girly tattoo. Aranea's eyes bugged out of her head. "A man?! Chosen as Azura's champion? Never. You must be a charlatan!"

"I'm not. You can commune with Azura, right? Then talk to her."

She eyed me with suspicion. She placed her hands on the shrine and closed her eyes. Once she was done, she turned to me. "I don't know what you have done, but our Lady has confirmed that you are to become her champion. She wishes to commune with you. Place your hands on the holy alter."


	23. Welcome to Oblivion

A burst of warmth ran over me as I touched the shrine. Despite the fact that my heavy coat was on the ground behind me and my sleeves were rolled up, I was perfectly content in the near zero-degree weather.

"Percy. I'm glad to see you are so prompt to become my champion." Azura's statue glowed slightly, so I looked up at it, straining my eyes. "You have only one challenge until we begin the ceremony. Gaze upon my star."

Something on the alter caught my attention. A glowing ornament that I'd somehow missed earlier was sitting on the altar. It was... difficult to describe. A main circular piece was filled in by some sort of gem. Arms spiraled around it. It seemed as if it were in disrepair somehow - it seemed dull and some of it's arms were broken off. "This is my Star. It was... defiled by a foul wizard named Malyn Varen, seeking to make himself immortal. One of my followers - a young warrior from Morrowind - answered my call and recovered the Star weeks ago. She was rewarded, but could not purge the Star."

I looked down at it. "How do I... purge the Star? Find parts for it?"

Azura laughed. "No. Nothing so mundane. The only way to purify the Star is to enter into it yourself and banish Malyn's essence. Usually when a champion is chosen, I have to bind you to my star anyway. This just kills two mudcrabs with one stone - I bind you now to the Star, and when you are done, I shall bring you into Moonshadow."

"Hold on. Before you send me in, how are you binding me to the Star? What does it do?"

"It is a Soul Gem. It traps souls in it's grasp. If I bind you to it, you can enter inside the Star, and I can bring you into Moonshadow."

"Moonshadow?"

"It's my own personal plane of Oblivion. That is where your trial shall take place. Now, tell me. Are you ready?"

I took in a deep breath. "Yes. I'm ready."

My vision blurred.

* * *

I felt like I was being squeezed through a tube as I was pulled into the Star, when I finally emerged on the other side, I was blinded by bright lights.

When she said "inside the Star", I thought she meant metaphorically. I was physically inside of it. The entire place glowed a blindingly blue light, and the landscape was made of crystals that jutted out at random. I made out a man standing around 20 meters in front of me. "Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul. Good. I was getting... hungry... wait, there's something... different about you."

"You're leaving this Star, Malyn!" I called out to him.

"And who are you to challenge me, you fool! I've conquered mortality itself! I've spat in the face of the Deadric lords! This is MY realm now... I've sacrificed too much for you to take it all away from me!"

He ran in the opposite direction down the crystalline path. "Get back here!" I cried, running after him. A sword made of silver appeared in my hand.

He fled all the way back to a wall, where he turned with a staff in his hand. He whistled. "A _priest _of Azura? I thought she abhorred men."

"I'm not a priest. I'm her champion."

Malyn doubled over, laughing. "You must be joking. The Daedra are _evil. _Azura is merely using you to purge her Star - nothing more."

I raise the sword. It had a silver blade and was encrusted with gems on the hilt. "You're wrong. She wants to help me!"

"Even more ridiculous."

I brought my sword down on the wizard. Instead of dying, he turned into mist and was sucked out of the Star like a magical vacuum cleaner had passed over. "Well done! Moonshadow awaits, Perseus!"

* * *

Once again, I was squeezed through a tube.

I came to my senses and tried to comprehend my surroundings. Lush trees surrounded me. Waterfalls tossed perfectly clear water over hills in the distance, and a city made of silver shone in the waning light off to the right.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe correctly. The entire scene was a beautiful mesh of colors, sounds, and smells.

Azura's voice sounded out of nowhere. "Well, Perseus, you are not only the first human to ever see Moonshadow, but the first male. What do you think?"

"It's... it's..."

"I expected as much. Now, shall we begin with the ceremony?"

I looked down at myself, trying to get my bearings. I was sat on top of a hill overlooking this beautiful place. The same silver sword I had carried in the Star was on the ground next to me. I was wearing these... robes. They were a rose red - that kind of in between between red and pink. It was a color I never really liked. They ran to my wrists and to my ankles, were loose fitting, and were made of something that felt like silk. I felt utterly ridiculous.

I tried summoning Riptide, and got nothing. I tried to summon magic, then tried to shout. I got nothing on both. I groaned, picking up the silver sword and slid it into a sheath that was strapped onto my belt.

"Is the getup really necessary?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Of course! This is what my prospective champions have worn since the Merethic Era. I had to pull a few strings to remove the ribbons and bodice from the robes. I can tack those back on if you -"

"No, that's fine."

"There is no reason to postpone the ceremony anymore, then. You are to find my ring, my amulet, and my crown. My former champions, you'll soon notice, wander my realm. There are bound to me after death. They are, in turn, bound to help you on your quest."

"Am I, uh, 'bound' to this realm when I die?"

"No. My enchantment only binds women. You shall be the first to ever be unbound. Now, when you have adorned my tokens, find the way to Silver City. Seek out the Rose Palace, and we can begin. My guidance ends here."

I stood up, wondering in what direction I should head in. I chose the forest and set off, realizing instantly how much I despised walking in these robes as I stumbled down the hill.

A ghost-like figure stood at the bottom of the hill, seemingly gazing at the forest. Before I got to her, she turned.

"Welcome, initiate, to Moonshadow! I'm Suldyn Farandas, champion of our holy matron, Azura, from 2E 304-321. I am honor bound to help any daughter of Azura achieve this goal. What do you desire?"

I brushed off the daughter comment - this woman probably couldn't tell. "I am to find Azura's ring, circlet, and amulet."

"Ah. Well, I know not of the circlet and the ring, but the amulet is in the possession of one of the nymphs down in the forest."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest. "You... you said nymph, right?"

"Well, yes. Naiads, they are called. They are the personas of trees here in Moonshadow."

Ho. Lee. Crap. How did Azura know what Naiads were? They didn't exist on Tamriel as far as I knew - I would've seen one by know. I tried to mask my surprise by coughing. "Ah. So, uh, which nymph?"

"If I told you that, what would be the challenge? Now, off with you, child."

I left Suldyn, and walked slowly into the forest. As soon as I passed the first tree, a nymph jumped out. She looked like any of the Naiads you would see at Camp Half-Blood.

"A man!" She yelled. "A man, in the forest of Azura!"

Nymphs from all over the forest melted out of their tree trunks and came to join the first nymph in protesting my presence in Azura's "holy forest".

"Hold on!" I cried, trying to silence the masses. After around 10 seconds, the crowd fell silent. "Azura has chosen me as her Champion! I have to find the Amulet!"

"Never!" Cried a Naiad. "You have breached the sanctity of Moonshadow!"

"I am blessed by Azura, I can show you." I rolled up my right sleeve to see that my effeminate tattoo was still in place on my right forearm.

One by one, the Naiads saw the tattoo and began to chatter excitedly. One of the nymphs (who I guessed was the leader of the forest) said, "Our Lady has granted this man entrance to Moonshadow. Why she has been so merciful to this... male, we can't know. You seek the artifacts?" She directed those last words to me.

"Well, yeah."

The nymphs once again chattered amongst themselves. Even though they seemed a bit more strict than the nymphs at Camp Half-Blood, they were just as talkative and a bit air-headed. "Then... who's holding the amulet today?"

"I am!" A younger nymph (if you could call her that - it's hard to tell) came up. She wore a jeweled necklace around her neck, and the pendent was a woman wearing a loose-fitting dress that billowed around her.

"Can I... uh... have it?" I asked uncertainly. I had no idea what the procedure was for this - that might've been a nice detail to ask Suldyn about earlier.

The leader looked appalled. "Azura has told us men were foolhardy and greedy, but unmannerly? You must obey ancient customs. Surely after years of devotion and studying our matron would teach you of Moonshadow's traditions."

"Yes, uh, of course. The traditions. Can you remind me? My head's a bit fuzzy."

Leader Nymph looked at me suspiciously. Apparently, my "stupid man" act worked. "When a prospective champion seeks the Amulet of Grace, they must do whatever the current holder of the amulet wishes. Any task is bound to the initiate. But first, it is meal time, and you may join as the tradition dictates. Let's go."


	24. The Amulet and the Ring

I followed the mass of nymphs reluctantly towards this clearing. Most of the nymphs (who were about 60 or so in total) talked excitedly in whispers. I stumbled along in my stupid robes behind them, praying I wouldn't have to run in these things.

Thankfully it was a quick walk to the eating spot. A large bonfire was lit in the center of the area, which glowed towards the top with a hint of silver. The entire clearing seemed to be a meeting place for the Naiads - tables and archery targets were strewn about. A very long table was the one every seemed to be drawn to, so I took a seat at the end of the table.

Once everyone was seated, the Leader Nymph called everyone to a silence. "For those who aren't aware, a prospective Champion of Azura has appeared to us. Even though he is... male, if Azura has honored him, we shall too."

"But Maple, I thought that Azura could only have female champions. I mean -"

"Let's trust in Azura, Poplar." Maple (I was relieved to finally have a name placed to her) said firmly back. "Now, time for supper."

A plate of olives, grapes, and cheese appeared in front of me. Even though I tired of food like this at Camp, this was some serious nostalgic food, so I ate it quickly. It was a nice change from chinks of bread and salted meat, anyways.

Once everyone had finished eating (why did it take girls so long to finish?!) Maple once again called everyone's attention. "Alright. Since Laurel is holding the Amulet of Grace, she shall devise the challenge. It must be relevant to the theme of grace. Laurel, what do you say?"

The short nymph who wore the amulet around her neck seemed to think for a second. Then she lit up. "Yes! I know. I lost my bow last week when I was shooting at targets near Paling Rock. Can you get it for me?"

All of the Naiads gasped. "Laurel, why were you at Paling Rock?" Asked someone.

"Not AT Paling Rock. NEAR Paling Rock."

"What's Paling Rock?" I asked, tiring of watching them carry on.

"It's a... rock in the plains that is FORBIDDEN." Maple glared at Laurel. "There is a vicious bear there we've named Undying for, well, obvious reasons. We've tried for thousands of years to kill it, and it will not die."

"Lovely. So what should I do then?"

Maple looked satisfied with whatever she had in mind. "You shall perform Laurel's task. It fits the category of grace rather well, don't you think? You must retrieve the bow without being ripped into shreds by the bear. Truly a test. When you have retrieved the bow return back to us. You shall be given the amulet then. Good luck."

I stood up from the table and bowed, because it seemed like the right thing to do. Maple curtsied back. "So where exactly is this Paling Rock?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot you are unfamiliar. It is to the west - that way, I believe." She pointed right.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

I headed off, hoping I'd be back soon. I didn't want to waste too much time here in Moonshadow - I wanted to get back to Tamriel. I STILL needed to find Esbern, but I needed to get into Riften before I could find him. And once the Stormcloaks were out of the Rift, it would be a race against the Thalmor. My head hurt from everything that was going on.

I was still thinking about things similar to this when a voice hissed at me. "Man!"

I turned to see that the source was and saw the Naiad who gave me the task, Laurel. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I have something to make your task easier!" She said. I was all ears, since all I had was a man-dress and a sword made with silver.

She handed me something. I tell from it's feel that it was some sort of gem. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a light gem. It reflects any sort of light that isn't moonlight. Undying's eyes glow yellow. It should help you notice if he's found you or looking for you."

I looked down at the gem again. It was dark, but when I drew my sword, it's faint glow caused it to glow a fine red. "Wow." I muttered.

"Just take good care of it, okay? And good luck. I don't want it to be my fault that you failed."

"It's fine. I can managed myself. And thank you." I turned to wave, but she had vanished.

* * *

I continued further, my sword sheathed, and my gem dark. I was deep into the plains at this point, when I FINALLY saw the bow.

It was caught on a twig that was implanted into this stream running through the plain. The stream probably wouldn't sweep the bow away, so knocking it out of position and claiming it further up the river was a no go. There was a boulder next to the stream - that must've been Paling Rock. But I didn't see a bear anywhere.

I crept closer to the bow, keeping a close eye on my gem. It stayed dark as I neared it. Where was the damned bear? I realized where he was when I examined Paling Rock a bit closer.

It was slightly moving up and down, like it was breathing. It was covered in scrapes, cuts, scars, and burned areas. I realized that Undying was literally Paling Rock. And it seemed to be asleep.

I snuck closer and closer (thanking Azura that the she'd given me these stealthy slippers) and reached for the bow. I grabbed it with my right hand, swiftly. The twig snapped, and I panicked. The rock began to stir.

I turned and ran for my life, somehow moving swifter than usual in my man dress. My light gem was still dark, but I wanted nothing to do with that damned bear. It would rip me into ribbons and I'd never return back to Nirn.

I dashed as fast as I could, reaching the clearing in around fifteen minutes. The Naiads were sat around the bonfire, praying.

Maple looked up from her prayer. "The iniatiate has returned. Prayers have been suspended!"

Most of the Naiads stayed kneeling, except for Laurel. "Laurel, is this your bow?" Maple asked.

Laurel took the bow from my hand and pulled back on the string. "Yes, definitely." Laurel beamed.

"Well then, initiate, you are the rightful owner of the Amulet of Grace. Kneel down."

I did so, looking at the ground. I felt hands place a necklace over my head. "Congratulations. It is traditionally that the iniatiate is beautified by our order before your meeting with our Holy Matron, but I doubt you would want such a thing. So I bid you goodbye. And good luck."

* * *

I trudged out of the the Naiad encampment, still wondering why they were here. I had nearly forgotten what I was doing when I saw another ghost champion.

"Welcome, initiate, to Moonshadow! I'm Bralin Thalas, champion of our holy matron, Azura, from 4E 78-83. I am honor bound to help any daughter of Azura achieve this goal. What do you desire?"

"I'm seeking the ring." I said.

"The Ring of Vigor can be found in Red Cave, under the Waterfall." She disappeared. This one was pretty easy.

The Waterfall was the dominating feature in the entire area. The crystal clear water cascaded over the cliff, with a swift river forming from the water that was thrown over the falls. The heroine had told me that the Ring was in a cave under the waterfall, so I headed for the base.

Thankfully, I was uninterrupted by any Naiads or immortal bears, so I walked straight through the water and into a small opening. After a slow crawl into the cave, I entered and was greeted by dim lights.

Candles were lit about the place in an irregular pattern. A podium sat on the far side of the cave, maybe 20 or so feet away. A shiny glint of metal of the podium was all it took to tell me that this ring was on the podium. I could've ran forward to grab the ring, but there was obviously more to this. And if a monster came at me I would have to go through that crawlspace again.

I had an idea. I held up the light gem to the dim lighting, which caused it to glow and radiate enough light to see a bit better. I nearly threw up.

Bloodstains covered the room. Bones of humans - elves, whatever - scattered the floor. Well, I could tell why this was called "Red Cave" now.

I crouched and put away the light gem, hoping to maintain a low profile. I reached the podium, and risked illuminating it to get a better look at it.

The ring itself was gold with a small diamond as the centerpiece. I soon realized the trap - a pressure plate sat below the ring. When someone tried to pick it up, it triggered... something. I wasn't sure.

An idea filled me. I placed the light gem on the pressure plate next to the ring. I picked up the ring slowly, wanting to be sure the gem would hold the pressure plate it did. I mentally thanked Laurel about a million times as I took hold of the ring and slipped on to my finger. Two down.


	25. The Et'ada

I arrived back out into the plain to see that night was falling - the sun was gone, but the edge of the sky was illuminated with a brilliant glowing orange light. Twilight. How apt. Another ghost Champion appeared before me.

"Hero, you near the end of your trial. I am Tidril Ienith, champion of our Holy Matron from 1E 678-707. You possess the Amulet of Grace and the Ring of Vigor. You seek the Circlet of Twilight. The Circlet can be found in the City of Silver. It can only be claimed during twilight, so your time is short. Good luck."

The woman disappeared. I sighed, wanting more details, but it seemed like this WAS supposed to be a trial. The first two weren't all too terribly difficult, and I sensed this would be quite the search through this city.

The city loomed in the distance. I dashed for it, knowing that twilight didn't last for long.

* * *

By the time I finally reached the City of Silver, it had been nearly a half an hour. After bypassing the security at the gate by showing the Azura tattoo, I headed into the City, quickly getting my bearings.

Narrow streets made of silver cobble bricks were lined with nymphs and ghosts of champions, selling various ghost items or weapons. I wondered why a ghost would need weapons or books, but I decided to let it pass.

I walked through the crowds, keeping my eyes out for a crown. I looked in shops - nothing. The ghosts wouldn't acknowledge my existence, let alone help me. I followed the signs to the town square, hoping to find something to lead me there.

Statues of nymphs and former champions littered small gardens that held benches and intricate fountains. A statue to Azura - identical to the once in Skyrim but not quite as large - stood in the center. I looked up at the sculpture, examining it's details. It seemed exactly like the one in the snow fields, except this statue had some sort of tiara on it's head... that must've been it! But how to get to it? The pedestal itself was taller than I, and the statue was around 15 feet tall from foot to head.

The issue, naturally, was how to get the damn thing. I studied my surroundings, and decided to try something stupid. I climbed up the statue of a past champion and managed to balance myself on the woman's head. I sucked in a deep breath and jumped to another statue a short distance away. From there, I managed to reach the pedestal. Now to get up Azura...

I managed to find a handhold in a wrinkle of her robes and used it to hoist myself up. Grabbing her arm, I managed the upper body strength to hoist myself up and balance on her shoulder.

Twilight was about to fade away. The light caught the gem in the middle of the tiara, and I snatched it off of Azura's forehead. The gem glowed in my touch, and I slid the crown onto my forehead. A voice rippled put of the statue.

"You've recovered the ring, the amulet, and the circlet. Your means are... irregular, to say the least, but you have proven yourself. Seek out the Rose Palace and you shall be blessed as my champion. The way is open."

I quickly shimmied my way down the statue and then jumped off of the pedestal. As soon as my feet hit the ground, a glowing path appeared before me. I glanced down one the streets to notice something that I couldn't believe I'd missed earlier - a looming rose red palace.

* * *

The path led me to the gates, where beautiful nymphs who were guarding the gate allowed me in. Carvings of of silver were placed in the courtyard - some in Dragontongue, some depicting large battles, some showing images of the Daedra herself. A series of doors were in front of me, and I had no idea where to go. I was about to try trial and error when a living, breathing Khajiit.

"This way, Champion." She led me into the central door and we emerged into a large throne room of sorts. Nymphs and flesh and blood Dunmer and Khajiit (all female of course) ate, dance, and sang. Near the front of the room was a blinding ball of light.

The Khajiit woman nodded. "Approach the Throne of Dawn, Champion."

I walked slowly towards the ball of blinding light that must've Azura. A small hum filled the air as I got close to throne, as well as a calm warmth.

"I name you, Perseus Jackson, as the Hero of Dawn, Twilight, and Roses. You are the Champion of Azura, the holy crusader of the goddess on Nirn. I now appear to you in my true form."

The ball of light shimmered, and out stepped a figure. It was girl maybe 14 years old. She had auburn hair and wore silver robes. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and I realized with a shock why I recognized her voice; why she was so maddeningly familiar, and a sense of pure confusion rode over me.

"Ar... Artemis?"

"Follow me, Perseus. I will explain everything."

* * *

I followed Azura/Artemis into a private room that held a balcony that overlooked Moonshadow. My eyes were drawn to it, but I couldn't get distracted. "Ar... Az..."

"You know me as Artemis, Percy. You can use that."

"Artemis... can you please explain everything? You're Azura too?"

"I can explain in due time... Percy, do you know why the people of Nirn divide their gods into Aedra and Daedra?"

I paused for a moment, not really understanding why. "No, to be honest."

"Then let's start at the beginning. At the beginning of time, there was Anu. He was perfectly content with sitting there alone in the universe, doing absolutely nothing. Who does that remind you of?"

I searched for the name of who matched that... "Well, Chaos. He was all alone."

"Yes. Keep that in mind. Then, Padomay - Sithis, whichever name you prefer - came along. He was the Agent of Change, and he created other beings in the void. These beings had children that were known as Et'ada. The Et'ada were ambitious and overthrew their parents and went on living in the void. However, this Et'ada known as Lorkhan came to others with a plan - he wanted to create a "mortal plane", and populate it with the Et'ada's creations.

"This is the part when the Et'ada divide. The ones who wanted to help Lorkhan were known as the Aedra, and the ones who opposed were called the Daedra. The Aedra realized Lorkhan had tricked them - their mortality was being drained to create Nirn. The Daedra didn't want mortals to be created. Percy... this is were it gets complicated. The gods... we are the Daedra. We did not wish for Mundus, the mortal plane, to be created."

A clap of lightning was heard from the sky. Artemis frowned. "Bloody hell, Zeus. Calm down."

My mind was turning in a million different directions. "So... the gods... you didn't want us mortals to exist? But then -"

"I was... neutral. I saw the dangers of mortals trying to rebel against us. I was... proven wrong, for the most part. So I decided to have a presence of Nirn. I took up roses, dawn, and twilight. My brother, Peryite, took up pestilence. You know him as Apollo. Only some of the Daedra manifested on Nirn - Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Ares, and Aphrodite don't have presences on Nirn. Myself, Peryite, Hermaeus Mora, Clavicus Vile, Meridia, and Malacath are all Olympians too. Many of the other Daedra became minor gods. Understand?"

"I... think so? But where did Earth come from if you didn't want mortals to exist."

"That is a story shrouded in personal shame. It involves those not on Nirn getting bored with the void. But that is besides the point and for you to figure out."

"So how did I get to Nirn?"

Artemis bit her lip. "That has to do with that meddling Psijic Order and their daqmned prophecy. While I disagree with their motives, you are presented with an interesting opportunity. The Aedra and Daedra have always indirectly combined to ward off evil - take Mehrunes Dagon - or Kronos, what you will. Not actually a Daedra, only called so by those on Nirn. We on Earth helped defeat him there and Akatosh spearheaded the counterattack on Nirn. You can truly unite the two religions. You bear the traits of both - the Dragon blood of Akatosh and the Sea blood of Poseidon. You may be the link to end our rivalry."

"I, uh..."

"This is a lot to take in, I understand. But you will understand more when you see the ruins of the Dwemer." Artemis spit out the word "Dwemer" like it was a classic four-letter. "I would like to trade hunting secrets with Kynareth again... so please, do what you can."

"I'll... try, Artemis."

"That is all I need to hear, Perseus. But you should know - Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades are all bitterly opposed to the Aedra. You are up against poor odds. Now, typically I give my champions a few days here in Moonshadow, but I know of your own interests on Nirn. I shall send you back. As long as you hold my Star, you are blessed by me. Remember this, Perseus."

"I will."

Artemis nodded and then snapped her fingers. I was squeezed yet again, this time back into Nirn.


	26. Back in Skyrim

My vision slowly faded back, and the first feeling that I felt was cold. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was slumped in a chair, wearing just my armor again. I was back in Skyrim. Aranea was seated on a bench across from me and she lit up when she noticed my return.

"Azura has named you Champion! The Star is yours. Your process was shorter than normal, but you are still worthy of Azura's Star."

My brain was moving so fast I barely heard her. "How long was I gone?"

"It has been nearly two weeks since you have entered Azura's loving embrace. It is usually a two month process, but -"

"TWO WEEKS? That long?"

"Well, yes."

I suppose that made _some _sense. I knew time past oddly in magical places, but I'd only spent a few hours in Moonshadow. "Well, um, thank you Aranea," I grabbed Azura's Star and put it in my rucksack, "But I have to be going."

"You'll be revisiting the Shrine again, I suppose? Making monthly pilgrimages as accustomed?"

"I'm not sure!" I threw on my coat and hopped on my horse, who seemed to be fine. "I'll see you!"

I rode south as fast as I could for Whiterun. I need to find out what happened when I was gone.

* * *

As usual long horse rides were an excellent time for me to think about crap. And I had a lot to think about.

Artemis had no reason to lie to me. I'd saved from the burden of the sky, and I'd gone through her trial. It made me... feel weird to know that the gods - or the Daedra, whatever - wanted no part in mortal existence. Especially my dad. I think that part bugged me the most. I had no idea why Poseidon would hate the Aedra so much. Maybe it was a power rival thing, but that didn't make a lot of sense. The Aedra didn't have much power.

That opened up something else - how was I Dragonborn? That she didn't explain. It could'nt've been a demigod thing since MOST of the gods didn't like the divines. I suspected the Psijic Order had something to do with it, but I wasn't sure how. They were still mortals, and from what I knew only Akatosh could give the gift. And Akatosh must've known I was a demigod. I decided to leave that alone for the time being.

Whiterun came into the distance it the sky. I had long since taken off my coat and spread it over the horse so I had a more comfortable ride. Just then, I felt a lump in my pocket and realized that I never opened the letter from Elisif. I took it out and slowed my horse to a walk.

I managed to pry off the wax seal using my fingernail and unraveled the scroll. It read:

_Percy, _

_What is the news of Torygg's horn? I hope you have managed to evade suspicion for possession on the amulet. If you have placed it on the shrine, come to see me as soon as possible. Solitude is in dire straits and needs motivation, or I fear it will die. I am currently incapacitated and Tullius is out on the warpath, so if you could take a trip up to Solitude and make a public appearance I will forever be in your debt._

_I know I have done nothing but ask of you since we have met, so I have an offer to make you when you appear in Solitude. While I am unsure if you would desire such a thing, it shall be on the table. _

_From,_

_Jarl Elisif the Fair, of Solitude_

_PS: I have rethought what I told you about Ulfric Stormcloak. If we lower ourselves to the level of those traitors then we are no better then them. Use your own discretion when dealing with Ulfric. If he surrenders, take it.  
_

I shoved the letter into my pocket again. I didn't know what it was but I felt some sort of an... obligation, I guess, to protect Elisif. It must have been from the palace collapsing or something that triggered it, but this feeling of _I HAVE TO GET TO SOLITUDE _swept over me. I would try to get there unless Riften had been taken by the Empire since I'd been gone. Then I would go after Esbern.

I tied my horse at the stables and headed up to the city. I said hello to Lydia and then went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at around 10 and headed for Dragonsreach. It was snowing that day for the first time I had ever seen it in Whiterun - usually it was just cold. Some of the children built snow forts around the Gildergreen and were preparing for a snowball battle. I won't deny that I wasn't interested in joining them but I knew that would look bad.

The only people out today other than the children were a few disgruntled members of the city guard who toted bottles of warm alcohol and scolded the children if they started yelling or punching. I nodded at the entrance guard to Dragonsreach and headed in.

The braziers, thankfully, kept the palace warm. Balgruuf sat on his throne, as usual, and was talking to Irileth about something or other when I approached.

"Percy! It's been a few weeks, my friend. I heard you lead the Legion to victory at Old Hroldan."

"Yeah. Hey, I was cut off from news for, like, two weeks. Has anything happened since then?"

"Yes. Rikke and Starn Crossed-Daggers led the attack on Falkreath and took the city back. They drove the Stormcloaks back towards Riften from what my scouts have gathered. Some reports have said that the Legion has taken over the Western part of the Rift and will assault the city later this month."

"Thank you."

"Are you reporting in to Rikke and Tullius? I could send word that you are-"

"No, that's fine. I'm taking a trip to Solitude first. Need to... check up on Elisif. She said she had a proposal for me..."

Balgruuf nodded. "Aye. I think I know the intent of her message. Well then, Percy, unless you have other business I will be seeing you."

* * *

I decided to give my horse a break and hired Bjorlam's carriage for a ride up to Solitude. A quick ride later and Castle Dour was in view, showing over a half-built wall that covered the massive gaps left by the collapse. I guess the plan to try and rebuild had gotten through. I asked Bjorlam to drop me off at the docks, and he obliged.

I nodded to a few of the guards, who bowed back. The docks were pretty much deserted, but I was interested to see if the rubble had been cleared from the river. The fact that I sloshed along the path in an inch of water told me that some debris was still blocking the river. I squinted to see a team of men using ropes to haul house wreckage put of the river. Around half of the wreckage that was in the Karth when the city originally fell had appeared to have been fished out.

I headed up to the city entrance, noticing that some people lived in makeshift shacks in the stables area and along the path towards Solitude. Some of the kids waved at me and asked me if I needed food, but I told them no. The gate was opened and I headed on in.

The market part of the city was a bit different. A lot of people were the streets, and more shelters were stuffed in the alleys. The place where the man was executed on the first day I was here was home to a family of four. Stuff like that dotted the market.

I made my way up the stairs, past Beirand, and into Castle Dour's courtyard. A few Solitude guards trained but it was mostly deserted area. I thought it was odd that people weren't taking up residence there, but I let the thought pass. I fished in my bag for the key to the Emperor's Quarters just in case Elisif was up there. I pushed open the door to Dour.

I saw most of the court was present in the "throne room". Falk Firebeard looked at me. "Ah, Percy Jackson. Our Jarl has been looking for you. She's up at her quarters, most likely at her balcony. She seems to have an affinity for them."

I headed up the stairs to Elisif's room and rapped on the door. "Come in!"

* * *

**Another Author's Note. Lovely.**

**I've updated the Prologue yet again as I continue to shape this story. One thing that I changed was that Kronos no longer just had a presence of Akavir, since I've recently molded him into Mehrunes Dagon. The time gap will be explained later on the story.**


	27. Our Hero, Our Hero

I pushed open the door to Elisif's room with a hard shove. I emerged into her room and saw her figure in the doorway between her room and it's balcony. A common woman's dress was around her and her crown was missing, so I knew she was out of Jarl-mode. She gasped a bit when I entered the room. All she did was look at me. I had no idea how to tell her the horn was placed, so I nodded at her.

She hugged me tightly. I kept my arms at my sides at first, but when I heard a few sobs come out, I patted her back. I knew Elisif was... fragile when Torygg was brought up, so I didn't say anything. I figured she needed something physical to latch on to, so I let her weep for two or three minutes into my armor.

When she finally pulled away, she seemed to have regained composure. "Thank you, Percy. I just... words can't express..."

"I understand." Elisif walked slowly back out onto her balcony, leaning against the stone. While she didn't offer an invitation to join her, I thought I should. I leaned next to her.

Her balcony gave a view of the market district, which looked a tad bit different than when I'd entered. A woman was playing a flute and people danced around her. People guzzled beverages at tables hastily set up and cheered them along. "What's that?"

"The people have been doing that every night since the collapse," Elisif said. She smiled, looking down as the people made merry. "Pantea Ateia, Giraud, Jorn, and Viarmo have been organizing it from the Bard's College. They were the only survivors from the College since it fell... Giraud only managed to save a few tomes from the water, and he's written a sing about, well, you in the time since then with help from one of the books. I want you to hear it."

"A song about me? Why me?"

Elisif gave me an incredulous look. "You saved me. You drove the Stormcloaks out of Falkreath. And you're the Dragonborn. Now, listen. I think Pantea is starting the song."

Pantea cried, "This is song written by Giraud Gemane, and I dedicate it to the Percy Jackson, the Hero of Solitude, and Dragonborn!" The crowds cheered and wolf-whistled.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" I asked Elisif.

"Shh!"

_"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you The Dragonborn Comes._

_"With the voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe The Dragonborn Comes._

_"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware when The Dragonborn Comes._

_"For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know when The Dragonborn's Come."_

Pantea began to hum out a verse, so I toned her out. I was pretty flattered that they took the time to write that song. And it wasn't bad at all. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Elisif asked.

"Yeah." We continued to stand in silence for a few minutes as Pantea belted out a verse in Dragontongue. I had one pressing question to ask Elisif, but I wasn't sure if I should. I didn't want to break whatever little bond we had by saying something dumb. I decided for it and got the words out before I could double guess.

"Why do you think Ulfric murdered Torygg?"

She fell silent for a moment. I was worried I had gone a bit too far, but she eventually answered. "Ulfric coveted the throne. He still does. I was told by Sybille that when Istlod died ad the Moot was called to choose a new High King, Ulfric went on and on about liberating Skyrim. Torygg often told me he respected Ulfric for saying that. If... if Ulfric came to my husband with his plan, I doubt Torygg would've said no."

"Then why did he-"

"Then the 23rd of Sun's Dusk came last year, and Ulfric challenged brave Torygg to a duel. He used that horrible, terrible voice and shouted my husband to pieces..." She regained her composure and looked at me apologetically. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't. If my wife was killed by the Thu'um, then I'd hate it."

Elisif looked intrigued by something I'd said. "You have a wife, Percy?"

"Oh, no. I was just saying."

"Ah." Elisif glanced at the setting sun. "Do you... have any family? In Skyrim?"

I thought about how to answer that one. "My mother lives far away. What about you?"

Elisif smirked. "Yeah. My father lives in Ivarstead. He runs Vilemyr Inn there."

I thought back to when I passed through Ivarstead on my way to the Greybeards and I vaguely remembered the innkeeper... gods, that seemed like an eternity ago. "I remember him. He gave me a room for free."

"The stubborn man said no when I offered him a mansion in Solitude. He pines for the quiet life, as I do sometimes." Elisif looked down at her dancing and drinking populace.

"So you lived in Ivarstead? Then how the heck did you meet Torygg, then?"

"I lived in Ivarstead until around two years ago, when I was fifteen. Torygg and his guard were making a tour around Skyrim. We met there, and we... fell in love, I suppose. Father gave me permission to leave with him, and we were married not a month later." She wiped an incoming tear from her eye.

"I... you've given me more peace than I could've ever asked from anyone, Percy. I thank you for this. I have no idea how to reward you for all that you've done for me."

"You really don't have to do anything." I assured her.

All she did was shake her head and smile. "One of these days I'll figure something out for you. But until then, I'm exhausted. Where are you staying tonight?"

I hadn't thought about that. I was sure the Winking Skeever was full. "You really don't have any idea, then?" I shook my head no, and she sighed. "This room has a secret guest room past a cupboard over there. Follow me and I'll show you."

Elisif led me into an open closet. "What exactly do you mean by 'secret guest room'?" I asked as Elisif pushed aside a cupboard.

A hidden door was indeed behind this cupboard and Elisif turned the handle. The room it opened up to was a candle-lit, clean room with a bed similar to Elisif's. "Why on earth is this back here?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the bedroom the Emperor would actually use and the I'm in is for show. I'm not sure exactly, but everything seems fine in here. I don't know what kept it so clean."

I took a look around and it looked perfectly fine. "This is a pretty awesome secret meeting place, if the Emperor ever needed one, too." I said.

Elisif nodded. "Alright. I won't seal the door with the cupboard. Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

It was definitely not a good night. And it wasn't for the usual reasons.

I could not sleep on this damn bed. It was softer than I was used to and I couldn't find a position on it that I liked. So eventually, I gave up on my feeble attempts at sleep, slipped into a pair pajamas in the dresser next to my bed that fit, and crept out of my room.

Elisif was sound asleep in her bed, so I did my best not to rouse her. I was nearly to the door when it clicked slowly open to reveal an Argonian in red and black armor carrying a dagger. He froze when he saw me. It took a split second for me to realize this guy was an assassin.

I summoned Riptide in my hand. "Ah. I did not know Elisif had herself a bedfellow these days. And the Dragonborn? How scandalous," He hissed in his reptilian voice.

"Leave right now and I won't kill you," I said, hoping to scare him off. The lizard just scoffed and swung his blade and me witch I knocked away. After that he was in full on fight mode.

He lunged at me, which I deflected with ease. His next slash got through and gashed my right upper arm. His blade must've been poisoned - it stung horribly and my vision blurred. I slashed back at him, and I heard him hiss in pain.

My vision warped, but I managed to dodge him a few times. I swung high up top and missed him, shattering a glass case. At this point, Elisif roused and slowly woke up.

I cut the Argonian badly along the ribs, and then hit him again. He flew back into a wardrobe, causing the wood to splinter. "Percy!" cried Elisif as she was now fully conscious.

"It's okay!" I said back. But my vision was still poor and the Argonian was still alive. I raised my sword to try and finish him off when a troop of guards led by Falk Firebeard and Captain Aldis, who I thought was dead, entered the room. They both looked at me and Falk said, "We heard commotion coming from this room, although it seems like you have it under control."

I held my sword at the Argonian's throat. "An assassin tried to take Elisif's life."

"My Jarl, are you okay?" Falk asked Elisif. She seemed a bit flustered to be surrounded by so many man while she sat in her bed, but she nodded slowly.

"Percy, back away from him. My men will take it from here." I hesitantly lowered my sword and a few guards grabbed the assassin and hauled him off somewhere. This left me, Elisif, and Falk in a very awkward situation.

"Under normal cases, Percy, I would ask why you were in the Jarl's chambers in the first place, but I don't think normal procedure applies here. Would you two agree?"

Our red faces were enough to make the Steward chuckle. "Ah, well. I'll leave you back to it. Percy, do you need medical attention?"

I glanced at my green cut on my right arm. "No, I'll be fine." I said.

"Alright then." He gave me a suspicious look before shutting the door. Falk left the room, leaving Elisif and I to a silence. I tried to cast healing magic, but I was too unfocused.

"You're hurt!" Elisif thumbed around in her end table for a few rags and two bottles of something out. She was in her nightgown but she didn't seem to care as she got up out of bed and tore away the arm part of the shirt so she could work. She dabbed the rags in the first bottle, which was wine. I cringed as she carefully dabbed at my cut with the alcohol. She instructed me to drink the other bottle, which was neatly labeled _antipoison._

The liquid tasted like crap but the pain faded a bit as Elisif wrapped the bandage around my upper arm. She sat in the chair across from me, looking tired from her work. "What happened?" Elisif asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to leave the Castle and go for a walk. When I was leaving the assassin broke into the room. He was going to kill you." I rubbed my wound, since it still stung a tad bit.

Elisif reached over and grabbed my hand. "By the Nine, Percy. You need to stop saving my life." She was smiling so widely that I could tell how grateful she was. "I am worried how we'll be able to convince Falk nothing went on here."

"Oh, you mean...?"

"Yeah."

I went red again. "Can't we just tell him about the room?"

"No. I want to keep that a secret, if you don't mind."

"Oh... okay." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Then how do we come up with an excuse?"

"I'll sleep on it," Elisif said. She stood up and headed to her bed. At the last second, she looked back at me, as if she wanted to do something else, but she abstained and said to me softly, "Now go and try to sleep, okay?"

"Alright." She dove into her covers as I returned to the cupboard room without much hope for sleep.


	28. Claims a Warrior's Heart

I decided to ditch the bed altogether and put some clothes from the dresser on the floor and make a makeshift mattress. I curled up in a ball and finally fell into an uninterrupted sleep, thank the gods.

I woke up early the next morning, seeing as I left my room that the sun had barely dawned. I passed through Elisif's room as quietly as I could, noticing the damage the fight I'd had with the assassin had caused. I opened the door slowly and left the room, headed through the throne room and out into the streets. Most of the city was still asleep except for guards who prowled around on the night shift. I noticed a mass gathering of guards near the gate and I decided to see what was going on.

I jogged up to them and caught a bit of their conversation. "-we figure out what is behind the threat, the Jarl must be guarded. The assassin will talk eventually, but we have to be on alert until then. The Dark Brotherhood are nothing but pests that need to be rooted out. Now go out on your rounds."

I approached Aldis after the meeting. "Aye, Percy. How's your morning?"

"Good, so far. Whats the deal with the Argonian?"

"We're trying to get some answers out of him, but he refuses to talk." Aldis shook his head. "Bloody hell. He snuck in under our noses. Lucky you were there to stop him, even though your presence in that room was -"

I cut him off. "So you think he'll give in?"

"I'm not sure. Argonians have always been... tricky. And there's an Atmoran Ton of them in the Dark Brotherhood."

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"You've never heard of them? A group of assassins. They're nearly extinct, but this attack doesn't bode well for security. We'll just have to guard the door... unless, of course, you sneak into the Jarl's bedchambers again." He gave me a cross look, and I suddenly realized he was kind of angry for my alleged scandalous behavior.

"Aldis, it wasn't like that. I couldn't sleep, I heard noises, and -"

"Okay, Percy. Just let it be known to you that you shall not play with Elisif's emotions. The city needs her leadership now more than ever, and I won't let your personal affections cloud her judgement."

"I swear to you Aldis, it's not like that."

He looked at me intently for a few second before shrugging. "Bah. I'll never understand you damned kids." With that, he walked away.

* * *

I headed into the Winking Skeever for breakfast and ended up getting some bread, some goat cheese, and an apple cider. The fact that scared me the most about my meager breakfast was that I had no issue with coughing down bread and cheese as a meal. I needed a cheeseburger to break me out of this cycle. Badly.

But in all seriousness, I ate my breakfast slowly and headed back out into the street, the now mostly awake people whispering to each other about me as they passed. I hated being a "celebrity" (and I use that term loosely) because I was so unused to it. If your were a demigod and did good things, you were still only known by other demigods. But if you're the Dragonborn? Everything about you is public.

I headed up to Castle Dour, since I knew of nothing else to do. I knew at some point that day I was going to travel down to Ivarstead to see if I could find the Imperial front lines and help the taking of the Rift. I'd taken too long getting to Esbern as it was I didn't think wasting more time was a good idea.

But before then, I wanted to see if Elisif needed anything. She'd mentioned in her letter than she not only had an offer for me but that she wanted me to make a public appearance, whatever that meant. I'd guess she was up by now, so I opened the doors to the Castle and peered inside.

"-worry, m'lady. We shall have the mess cleaned up and the replacement furnishings in place straightaway." A servant was saying to Elisif.

"Ah, thank you, Erdi. I can assure you your pay will go up accordingly." The servant nodded vigorously and went off down a hallway.

The court - which consisted of Elisif, Falk, Erikur, a wizard I didn't know, and a man I also didn't know - were all present in the throne room. I approached, bowing respectfully. "Percy. What brings you to the court?" Falk said incredulously.

"Elisif mentioned in her letter that she had a proposal for me in a letter she wrote." I said, hoping I could talk my way into being alone with her.

"And that didn't come up last night during -"

"Falk!" Elisif silenced her steward. "My personal life is not your concern." Wait, what?! "Yes, it did slip my mind last night, Falk. I can assure you this is business and private, so I have full confidence in your ability to run the court whilst I take of this business. Come, Percy. We'll be off to my quarters so we may have privacy."

Falk still looked agitated, yet he forced a nod. "Very well, my Jarl."

I followed Elisif up the stairs to her quarters, my eyes drawn to an area on the bottom of her arm that was scarred. I wondered how she had ended up so scarred from the fall yet I only had a few scars on my chest and back. I guessed it was because I was wearing armor, but even that was shredded afterwards. I wanted to ask her about that, but I figured that was a sore subject.

When we got into the room, Elisif turned towards me. "Don't mind Falk. He's protective of me. And he's grieving."

"Over what?"

"He loved Bryling deeply, even though he'd never admit it. He has not been the same man since she has died." Elisif turned turned towards her chest and began going through it, trying to find something.

I decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "So what are we going to about these... allegations?"

She reddened. "I don't know. I've refused to answer the question when Falk has asked it, so he's made his own assumptions. I'm still coming up with a story. I've already put septims into the right hands to make sure news about how the assassin was caught doesn't get out. By the way, how did you sleep last night?"

"I got a little sleep."

"I'm glad. You deserve a little rest." She gave up on whatever she was searching for and stood up, turning to me. "I may have been lying to Falk when I told him it was official business."

"What is it then?"

Elisif sighed. "I don't know how to..." She trailed off as she reached behind her head and undid her necklace. She studied it closely before holding it up to me. "This... this is the necklace my mother gave me when I was 13. Just months before she died. I wouldn't sell it for a million septims." She held it out to me shyly.

I took it gingerly and studied it. It was made of silver that had been meticulously polished. There wasn't a stone in the pendent, but simply a carved _E. _I handed it back to Elisif, but she pushed it back into my hands.

"I want you to keep it, Percy. As a token of my appreciation for... everything you've done for me. I couldn't think of anything more valuable to give you then this." She looked down at her feet, biting her lip. "I trust you to keep it safe for me. Hopefully it will bring you good fortune."

I clenched the necklace in my fist, unsure of what to do. "I don't know what to say..."

"People who understand each other don't need words." Elisif said. Her voice was shaky as she took a quick step towards me and pecked my cheek. The look she gave me afterwards was so genuine it warmed me from head to toe.

"I'll be on my way then." I said.

Elisif nodded at me. "Alright. I know Rikke and Tullius will want your help in their conquest of the Rift. From there, the coward Ulfric awaits... when he has surrendered in Windhelm, return to Solitude, and then I can finally grant you the position befitting someone of your valor."

I nodded, then debated bowing. I decided that was a tad bit too formal. We left the room side by side.

* * *

I took the carriage out of Solitude to Ivarstead and arrived at the latter as the sun was setting. I noticed the town guard had been replaced with Imperial soldiers and guessed the Legion had been through. I headed to the Inn to see if I could get any information out of Elisif's father.

Vilemyr Inn was mostly empty and the bartender was immediately excited when he saw me. "The Dragonborn returns!"

I sat at the bar stool. "Yeah. Can you tell me where the Imperial camp is? I need to report in."

"Aye. I've heard stories of your victory at Old Hroldan. The camp is halfway between here and Riften. I'm sure one of the soldiers here would be happy to escort you. You need a drink?"

"Nah. I don't like mead." I stood up from the stool, turning to leave. I thought about showing the man the necklace, but I decided against it. I exited the inn and headed out to finally find Esbern.


	29. Sapphire Company

As I left Vilemyr, I heard someone down the street call out, "Percy!" I turned to see Tor the scout come running up to me.

"Hey, Tor. How's Barri doing?"

"She fine. She'll back in action when we take Riften. Oh, that's right - I was sent by Rikke to find you and take you to the front lines. She must have a special assignment for you."

I sighed. What else was knew? "Alright. Where is it?"

"I brought horses. Follow me, we'll be there in no time."

* * *

After a few hours on horseback we arrived at a large base camp. it was sprawled over a few hills and was populated by thousands of legionnaires. A wall made of wooden barricades separated Empire territory to the Stormcloak territory in the east. Tor led me straight to the command tent.

Rikke and Tullius were arguing about something when I entered. Rikke looked up and noticed me. "Ah, thank you, Tor. You're dismissed."

Tor saluted and then left the tent. Rikke pointed to a chair, so I sat down. "Percy, Riften presents a difficult obstacle. There's a wall that surrounds the city that would be impossible to breach with the Legion - we'd be picked off by the Stormcloaks."

"So where do I come in?" I asked, wearily.

Rikke smiled, as if she was proud of herself. "You and three other legionnaires will be posing as merchants coming to Riften to establish a relationship with the traders there. My spies have arranged for you to stay at Haelga's Bunkhouse during your 'trip'."

"So we're infiltrating the city?"

"Yes. But only the three of you. After three days time, I want you to got the main wall and shout it down."

"Shout it down?"

"Well, yes. I've heard stories of Talos doing the same. I reckon the voice could knock down the Riften walls. But before you do so, send us a sign that the attack will begin."

"How?"

"Send one of fellow "merchants" back to us. We'll start the attack when the crash of your Thu'um. Now, follow me to your cart."

She lead me out of the tent and down the hill to reveal a wagon with the bright blue letters "Sapphire Company" written on the side. A neighing horses was attached to it.. The wagon was full of chests. "Here we are. Meet your fellow civilians, Percy."

Two men and a women dressed in fancy clothes were seated on top of the cart. They all looked familiar. "Percy! I'm glad you made it." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Hadvar! What's up?"

"Not much. So you're going on this mission?"

"Yes. You recognize Emilia, right?" The woman smiled down at me.

"Yeah. And that's you, Revyn?"

"Aye, Percy."

I turned to Rikke. "Glad I'm with some familiar faces. So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get in costume."

I got into my noble clothes with only slight complaining. Rikke locked up my armor in one of the chests. She handed me a letter and turned to the rest of the crew. "This says the Jarl's steward, Anuriel, has cleared our cargo, so you won't be searched upon entrance. She's on our side."

She closed her eyes, as if trying to remember something. She lit up and pulled another letter from her knapsack. "Oh, yes! Your names. Percy, you are Edmond Barnard. Hadvar, Balfring. Revyn, Sedave Heran. Emilia, Selvia Artoria. Got it? This letter covers your backstories and your specific assignments."

We all shared a look, and then I replied "Okay, I think we're ready."

"Alright. Since it's only around 10 PM the guards will let you in. You'll have to loop around and come in from the north side so we aren't suspected. Revyn, you said you would take the reigns?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Best of luck to you." Revyn snapped the reigns, and the horse pulled the carriage down a stone road.

After a few minutes, I said, "You guys wanna look at our duties now?"

"Sure, why not." Hadvar said, and I received a nod from Emilia. I opened the letter. "Alright. 'Edmond Barnard. Early 20s, Breton, born in Daggerfall. Leader of Sapphire Company.' Simple enough, I suppose. 'Balfring. Mid 20s, born in Windhelm. Second in command. Married to Selvia Artoria.'" I looked at Hadvar and Emilia. "Can you guys play a couple?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Emilia said.

"Alright then. 'Selvia Artoria. Late teens, born in Bruma, married to Balfring.' Revyn, you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, here you go. Sedave Heran. Early 20s, born in Shor's Stone. It doesn't say anything else here."

"Good. I won't have to conform to anything." Revyn went back to driving the carriage.

"Okay, now for duties. Hadvar is to sabotage the Riften guard schedule. Revyn is to... wow... Revyn is too kill the captain of the Riften guard. Emilia is to get information out of Harrald, Unmid Show-Shad, and Gonnar Oath-Giver, although it doesn't say how."

"What about you, 'Edmond'?"

I searched over the letter. "I... I don't see anything about me. That's weird. We'll figure it out when we get to Riften. So does anybody know where Haelga's Bunkhouse is?"

"I do." Revyn said. "It's a brothel near the entrance of the city."

"Lovely." Emilia muttered. "A whorehouse. Great place to stay."

"Aren't there any proper inns in Riften we could sleep in?" I asked Revyn.

"Sure there are. But Haelga who runs the Bunkhouse is willing to give up the good rooms for a high cost if you don't rent the merchandise. Also the rooms are surprisingly clean."

"Speaking from experience, Revyn?" Hadvar teased.

"Well, yes. I was there not a year ago. When we're there, now that you mention it, I should see if Freya still works there. She was quite the lay."

I could practically hear Emilia wrinkle her nose. "Nice, Revyn. I'll remember to tell Brelas you said that."

"Very funny."

The city of Riften loomed in the distance. Imposing black walls surrounded the city, reminding me of Windhelm. Hopefully Riften wouldn't be as cold nor as racist as Windhelm had turned out to be. I held Elisif's necklace (which I was wearing with those clothes) in my right hand, hoping it would bring me luck.

We pulled up to the main entrance after around half an hour ride. We were stopped by the guards near the gate. "What is your presence in Riften, travelers?"

"We're the Sapphire Company. Anuriel has given us passage into the city without searching."

"Do you have the proper documents?" I handed the guard the letter from Rikke. He scanned over it's contents using a torch, and said, "Aye. You're free to unpack your cargo and go about as you need. Do you need assistance?"

"We'll manage, thank you." Revyn said quickly. He hopped down from his spot at the helm and went to the back of the wagon. Hadvar, Emilia, and I followed suit, grabbing our respective chests of armor and weapons that were supposedly trading goods and headed into the city.

Riften had narrow streets that were crowded with hobos and beggars. Revyn led us quickly to Haelga's Bunkhouse, rushing us passed outstretched hands. As soon as I entered, though, I wished I was back with the beggars.

The small house was half full with men. Women wearing basically nothing flaunted themselves at the men, while they wolf-whistled back. Various... sounds, shall we say, told me that other services were being held in the bunkhouse as well. The woman behind the bar called us over. "Hello! I'm Haelga. Interested in a fine lay, gentleman? And you, young lady, are beautiful. Are you here to apply?"

"We're with the Sapphire Company." I said, cutting off Emilia before she could protest. "We were told that you'd have rooms for us."

"Ah, yes. You sent along quite a bit of coin to secure those rooms. Follow me."

Haelga led us up to the second floor. She opened a sett of doors labeled as Private. Inside there was four separate rooms. "Here you are. Drinks are half off during your stay here. Now, young lady, what is your name?"

Emilia stiffened. "Selvia Artoria."

"Selvia, my dear, you are quite lovely to look at. I'm a well known teacher of Dibellan arts in Riften, and I think I could teach you a thing or two."

Emilia glowed red. "That's fine. I'm not -"

"No, I insist." Haelga wrapped her arm around Emilia and led her away from us. Emilia shot a desperate look back at us.

Hadvar sighed. "I'll make sure Haelga doesn't harm her."

That left me and Revyn in an awkward silence. "Let's go get a drink, then." He suggested.

* * *

"I don't like mead," I said as we sat down a the bar of the bunkhouse.

"Neither do I. Damned rotgut tastes terrible." The waiter came over. "Two bottles of Falinesti White, please."

"Wine?"

"It's a Bosmer wine, so it's mild. You'll be able to handle it." The bottle appeared in front of us. A cautious sip told me it wasn't as disgusting as mead. It was actually kind of sweet.

"So what's up, Revyn?" I asked.

"Not much. Just wanted a drink and I figured you could use a break." He sipped. "And I noticed the mark of Azura on your arm."

"You noticed that?"

"Yeah." I looked down at the small star on the inside of my forearm. "So you're the Champion of Azura? I suppose I've heard of stranger things."

"Can you not tell anyone?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. I suppose." Revyn rested his head on the counter. "I grew up in Riften. Did I tell you that?"

"No."

"Well, my best friend growing up was a Nord named Solding War-Scale. We've gone our... separate ways. I joined the Legion as soon as I could to get out of Riften. He became a guardsman and rose through the ranks. Now he's the head of the guard."

"Oh. I... I see." Revyn took another long drink. "I'm sorry."

"It's just business. It'll be a bit more difficult than a normal kill, but I'll get through it." I looked at him with surprise. How could he just say that without remorse? "Now, I know you've got business here in Riften. I can see it in your eyes. So what is it?"

I lowered my voice a bit. "I'm looking for a man named Esbern, somewhere it the city."

Revyn chuckled. "I know that name. They used to tell us he hid out in the Ratway. It's the abandoned sewer system that beggars and thieves call their home. Do you have any inside connections with the Thieves Guild?"

"I helped a guy named Etienne out of a Thalmor prison."

"There you go. If I were you, I'd head down into the Ratway. There's an bar down there called the Ragged Flagon. Ask the bartender for this Etienne character, and he'll help you. Esbern'll be down in the Warrens."

"How do you know about all of this?"

Revyn looked pained as he took another drink. "I did a few jobs for the Guild when I was desperate for money. That's all there was to it. Now, go on. You better not waste that drink I bought you."

I took a drink from my bottle, letting the buzz resonate over me. It felt admittedly pretty damn good. Revyn said that he was off to find Freya, so I decided that would be the opportune time to head up to my bed."


	30. A Cornered Rat

I woke up before dawn, hoping to slip out before I would be asked questions by Hadvar or Emilia. I nearly went to fetch Revyn to show me where the Ratway was, but then I remembered that he'd gone after Freya and I decided against disrupting them. I slipped into my armor and then out my clothes over them. I headed out of the bunkhouse and onto the street.

My head hurt a bit from the wine I'd drank, but it wasn't anything unmanageable. I headed to the inn, called the Bee and Barb. I figured the innkeeper there could help me find the Ratway. I entered the mostly empty inn and walked up to the bartender, an Argonian woman. "I'm trying to find someone in the Ratway. DO you know how I could get there?"

She told me to head down to the canal docks and enter the gate farthest north to get to the Ratway. I thanked her and departed. I headed to a staircase down to the canal level, found the gate she was talking about, and pushed it open. I was in the Ratway.

The smell of sewage assaulted my nostrils as I entered the sewer. As I entered, I took off my noble clothing and slipped on my gauntlets. I stuffed my clothes back into my bag, and I dropped to crouch. I heard voices ahead of me, and I guessed they weren't friendly.

I managed to cut through the vagrants, who attacked me on sight. I crept through another tunnel and came to an interesting crossroads. A closed drawbridge kept me from walking across to another raised platform. The sewer dropped into the darkness below me. I Whirlwind Sprinted across to the platform, guessing that was the right way.

I passed a table and saw a door leading further down. On the door were the words Ragged Flagon, so I was going the right way. I pushed open the door and entered a sort of cistern, with a bar resting on a platform. I sucked in a large breath of the foul air, and headed for the bar.

As I passed through, many pairs of eyes looked at me. I sat down at the bar, trying to ignore them. The bartender looked at me lazily. "What can I do you for, stranger?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Etienne Rarnis. He owes me a favor."

The bartender looked at me strangely, then said to someone behind me, "Delvin, have you seen Etienne recently?"

"Yes. I'll go grab the bastard for you." Delvin stood up and left.

I sat at the bar, with the entire place frozen in silence. Whatever they had been talking about had been stopped. A man I recognized appeared in front of me. "Ah. It's you. I wondered when you'd need a favor."

"I'm after Esbern. Do you know where he is?"

Etienne sighed. "Yes. The Thalmor came back in a few days ago and rushed into the Warrens. That's where you'll want to head."

I stood up quickly, worried they had already kidnapped the old man. Etienne stepped in front of me. "I'm going with you. I have some unfinished business with those elven bastards. I can lead you through the Ratway, too."

I felt a bit uneasy about working with a thief, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle a lot of Thalmor on my own. "Sounds good, Etienne. Lead the way."

He led me to a door located in a maintenance hallway. "This is the Warrens. We'll have to be quiet from now on. Okay?" I nodded back at him, and he opened the door.

Etienne drew a knife. I summoned Riptide, and we crept into the next room. I saw a Thalmor wizard standing on a platform. Etienne threw his knife and in one swift motion the wizard was in a crumpled heap on the ground. Etienne retrieved his knife from the Altmer's neck and continued to creep along through the sewer.

We passed through some tunnels, encountered a few more Thalmor, and made it all the way to another door. "The Ratway Deep." Etienne muttered. "I've never been down this far." We entered the new tunnel as slowly as we could, and we saw a meeting some sort going on.

"My fellow Altmer, we've made it this far. That damned Blades agent is in this section somewhere. We shouldn't give up on the search."

"We've already spent days down here. We already five of our own after those brigands attacked us. We need to leave Riften and regroup!" A soldier suggested.

I looked at Etienne. "I can use Unrelenting Force to make all of them easy targets. Let's try to flank around."

"Unrelenting Force?"

"It's a shout. Just follow me." I went down a tunnel and found the entrance to the Thalmor's meeting hall. "FUS RO DAH!" My voice erupted and sent the Thalmor flying against the back wall. Etienne and I slashed at the Thalmor until they were all dead. A locked door up a set of stairs caught my eye. Delphine had mentioned Esbern was paranoid.

"I'll, uh, wait here until you're done with your business." Etienne offered as he sat on a chair in the main area. "Keep watch and stuff."

"Okay." I headed up to the locked door and knocked.

A slit in the door revealed part of an old man's face. "Go away!" He said.

"Esbern? Open the door. I'm a friend." I said.

"What? No that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what your talking about."

"It's okay. Delphine sent me." I said, hoping he would recognize the name.

"Delphine? How did you... so you finally found her, and she led you to me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap." The old man looked sad.

I searched my mind. "Uh, Delphine said to remember the 30th of Frostfall."

"Ah. Indeed, indeed. I do remember. Delphine really is alive, then? You'd better tell me how you found me and what you want. This'll just take a moment."

The slot closed, and the sound of locks turning filled my ears. "This one always sticks... there we go. Only a couple more..."

After around half a minute of Esbern unlocking his door, he finally said "There we are!" The door swung open to reveal a pale, skinny, and bearded old man. He wore ragged clothes and carried a knife at his side. "That's better. Now we can talk."

Esbern turned towards me, chuckling. "So Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd have realized it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago..."

"What do you mean, 'it's hopeless'?" I asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on?" Esbern began storming about his room, pacing. "Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife! Alduin will devour all things and the world will cease to be! I tried to tell them. Fools! It's all come true... all I could do was watch our doom approach..."

"Esbern, calm down. You're talking about Alduin? He's the dragon who's resurrecting all the other ones. The lead dragon."

"Yes, yes! You see, you know, but you refuse to understand!"

I put two and two together in my head. "You're talking about the literal end of the world?!" I asked.

"Oh yes. It's all been foretold. The end had begun. Alduin has returned. Only a Dragonborn can stop him, but there's been no Dragonborn in centuries. It's seems the Aedra and Daedra have abandoned us. They've left us to our fate, as the plaything of Alduin the World-Eater."

I poked out my chest a bit. "I'm Dragonborn, Esbern."

Esbern nearly fell over. "What? You're... can it be true? Dragonborn? Then... then there IS hope. The Et'ada haven't abandoned us yet. We must... we must... I must go. I need to get to Delphine. There's much to discuss."

"The Empire is taking Riften, Esbern. I'm part of the attack, and I need to stay here."

Esbern huffed indignantly. "Politics. Always ruining plans."

"I can get you an escort to Riverwood, if you want. Or you could wait out the attack until I'm finished."

"You are undercover, I assume?" I nodded. "Well then I shall wait out the attack. When you are finished, come and find me. We shall proceed to Riverwood and talk to Delphine."

* * *

I left the Ratway after thanking Etienne for his help. He told me that if I ever needed his services again I should send a courier to the Ragged Flagon. I doubted I'd need his help, but I thanked him for the sentiment. I emerged into the city once again, and I went back to Haelga's Bunkhouse. It was still sunrise and I was glad to be breathing real air again.

I saw Hadvar and Emilia eating breakfast, so I headed over to them. "How was last night?" I asked them.

"Well, I got my license in Dibellan arts." Emilia said dejectedly. "More or less against my will. Haelga tried to hire me, but I made a million excuses."

"The last of which was that I was her husband." Hadvar said. He took a bite out of his bread. "So she said that a woman with a husband could never work at the bunkhouse. So we managed the easy way out. Where were you?"

"Needed a walk. You know, fresh air." I looked around the mostly empty building, trying not to make eye contact with them. "So, where's Revyn?"

"I don't know. He might still be with that girl, for all we know." Hadvar chuckled. "I hope he remembers that he has duties. Which reminds me, I have my own job to do. I'll go scout it out. You two gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Hadvar." Emilia said. My friend stood up and left. Emilia looked at me intently. "So what did you actually do?"

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Fine. I'm doing some... independent work about the dragons. I met a contact down in the Ratway." Not exactly lying, not exactly true. I didn't want to tell everyone that a dragon was going to eat the world.

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought... never mind. So what is your task?"

"I have to get information out of the three men, and I know when I'm going to do it. The Jarl has invited us four to a dinner at Mistveil Keep tonight. Revyn and Hadvar will be out on their missions. So I was wondering..."

"I'll help you out." I said.

"Good. I can get the information on my own, I think. If you could watch my back and make sure I don't get attacked or something, I'd owe you one."

"I've nothing better to do. So what's your plan?"


	31. Riften for the Empire

We spent the next few hours creating a plan. It was finally decided that I would hold the general crowd's attention while Emilia would extract the information individually. We got into our fancy clothes and headed out to Mistveil Keep at around three o'clock.

Mistveil Keep was Riften's equivalent to Dragonsreach. While it was smaller, it definitely felt more homely. A throne was up a few stairs on the other side of the room. In front of that was a U-shaped table that surrounded a large fire pit. A woman in nobles sat at the head, and I guessed she was the Jarl. A Bosmer sat to her left, and a Nord in Elven Armor to her right. A few other people sat on the sides of the U.

"Ah, yes! Sapphire Company!" The Bosmer woman rushed to greet us. "The other two visitors out on business? I figured as much. Please, sit down."

Emilia and I found two spots on the U. "Yes, hello. Anuriel has told me quite a lot about you." The Jarl said. "I am Jarl Laila Law-Giver. You must be Edmond Barnard and Selvia Artoria. Pleased to meet you."

"And you too." I said, trying to be smooth.

A servant came along and poured us all wine. "So, tell me, Edmond. What brings your business to Skyrim?"

I froze for a second. Thankfully, Emilia shot from the hip. "We met in Bruma earlier this year. As aspiring merchants, we founded the company together. We since moved to Skyrim, as it's markets are thriving."

"I see. You two are an item?"

"No, ma'am." I said quickly.

"Ah. I see." The Jarl sipped at her wine. The man next to her cleared his throat.

"I've never heard of this Sapphire Company before. Where have you done business previously."

"Windhelm and Dawnstar." I answered, mentally patting myself on the back for thinking on my toes.

"Unmid, I can assure they pose no threat to Riften. They are not here on politics." Anuriel retorted.

"I appreciate your opinion, Anuriel, but I protect the Jarl. If these provincials are Empire supporters -"

"We support neither side, Unmid. We are not native to Skyrim, and we care little about the Civil War. If trade is fine in Eastmarch, Winterhold, and the Pale, we are contented."

Unmid was about to say something back, but Anuriel stared him down. He finally shut his mouth. A man sitting across from us at the table spoke up. "My darling, you are quite dashing. And is that an Amulet of Dibella I see around your neck?" He stared intently at Emilia.

"Harrald, they are our honored guests." Laila scolded. "I'll have no more talk of this."

I glanced at Emilia to see that she was wearing an amulet around her neck. She feigned a giggle. "Why thank you. You're quite the charmer yourself." She was a lot better at acting than I gave her credit for. She had to get information out of the sleazebag, and I guessed this would work.

"Well then, my sweet, I am bored of this dinner. Shall we proceed to my chambers so we can begin to know each other better?"

* * *

She was only gone for ten minutes.

I had to "entertain" the court for the time until she returned. She'd explained that Harrald was tired and had fallen asleep, which I figured was code for she knocked him out. She had a lump in her dress pocket, which I hoped meant that she'd gotten some documents. After ten more minutes of small talk, Emilia said that we had better be going. Sh rushed me out of the keep and then directed me towards an alley.

She fished out the documents, which consisted of 4 or 5 notebooks. "What about Unmid?"

"Raided his room. Gonnar's room as well. I have everything we need."

"Good work. Should we check back in with Hadvar and Revyn?"

"Yes. If they're back they'll be at the Bunkhouse. Let's go."

* * *

We entered Haelga's Bunkhouse to find Revyn at the bar. "So... is your job done?" Emilia asked.

"Yes." He took a long drink. To be fair, he'd just killed his childhood best friend. "Hadvar is done too. We're ready to send someone back when you are, Percy. Just give us the word and I'll go back to ready the troops."

"Alright. Emilia, Revyn, let's get geared up."

We headed up to inform Hadvar that the time for the invasion to begin was finally upon us. Hadvar said the guards would be low for the next hour from the modifications he'd made, so we should make our move. Once we were all in armor, we put the noble clothes over the top. We sent Revyn out to go inform the troops.

After a twenty minute rest, I figured the troops were prepared. I walked towards the front entrance with Hadvar and Emilia at my back. I turned to them, and they both nodded yes. A took in a deep breath, and called out "FUS RO DAH!"

The stone and mortar flew everywhere. The entire east side of the wall flew away into rubble. I saw the Legion approaching. We ripped off our clothes and were left in our armor. The guards realized what was going on and attacked.

I did my best to fend off the guard with Hadvar while Emilia healed, but it couldn't last forever. Thankfully, pounding footsteps told us the Legion had caught up with us.

The sheer size of the force clamped down on the town guardsmen and they fell quickly. Legionnaires broke formation to hunt down the remnants of town guardsmen and the scattered Stormcloaks.

The fight was quick and swift. The legion was at Mistveil Keep in minutes. I managed to pick out Legate Rikke in the crowd. Since General Tullius was leading, Rikke was more than content to have a word with me while the general rattled off demands.

"Good job, Percy. I knew I could count on you. And I trust Emilia got the information we need?"

"Yes, ma'am." Emilia handed Rikke the stack of journals.

"Thank you, Auxiliary. This will help greatly in the taking of Windhelm." She turned to me. "It will be a month at least until we are ready to attack Windhelm. We received news of Winterhold's surrender yesterday, so Ulfric is trapped. I will send a courier to Breezehome when I require your services again. You are dismissed."

I thanked her, then headed back into the Ratway to grab Esbern. Now that this was over, I could focus on the dragons.


	32. Alduin's Wall

Esbern reluctantly left the safety of his meager home in the Ratway to follow me to Riverwood. We arrived the next day, in the morning. I was hoping that he would tell me more about Alduin eating the world or why it is so important that I was Dragonborn, but he said he was thinking and needed to be undisturbed. I thought the old guy was a bit crazy, but he seemed pretty smart.

We arrived in the Sleeping Giant and entered. I saw Delphine talking to Orgnar, but she turned when she heard the door open. She walked silently up to meet Esbern. "Delphine! I... it's good to see you. It's been a... long time."

"It's good to see you too, Esbern. It's been too long, old friend. Too long." I wondered if I should give them some alone time, but Delphine cleared her throat. "Well, then. You made it, safe and sound. Good. Come on, I have a place to talk. Orgnar, hold down the bar for a minute, will you?"

"Yeah, sure." I couldn't help but wonder if Orgnar had any idea of Delphine's secret identity, or if he thought it was odd that she disappeared quite a lot. He didn't seem like the brightest character. "Come on, this way." Delphine said.

Delphine lead us into her room and unlocked her cupboard to the secret room. "Clever, Delphine." Esbern muttered.

Once we were around the central table, Delphine began talking. "Now then. I assume you know about-"

"Oh yes! The Dragonborn! Indeed, yes I do. This changes everything, of course. There's no time to lose. We must locate... let me show you. I know I had it here, somewhere..."

"Esbern, what-"

"Give me... just a moment..." Esbern looked through the bag he had hastily filled with book just before he left. "Ah, yes! Here it is." The book was titled Annals of the Dragonguard. He leafed through it for a moment. "You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim."

"Akaviri?" I hadn't heard the name.

"People of Akavir, a continent far to the east. The Blades originate there." I nodded, hoping to remember that.

Delphine looked at me. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Shh! This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set in stone all of their accumlated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - it's location was lost."

He looked at us, as if he expected us to begin cheering or something. "Esbern. What are you getting at?" Delphine asked.

"You mean... you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?"

Me and Delphine exchanged glances. "Let's pretend we haven't. What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?"

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. It's location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archices held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..."

"So you think Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd something for us, Esbern." Delphine turned to me. "I know the area of the Reach Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River Canyon. We shouldn't delay. Let's get there immediately."

Delphine gathered up a lot of her information and put it into her knapsack. She handed a katana to Esbern. When we passed the bar, she spoke to the bartender. "Orgnar, this is it. The Inn is yours. I'm probably never coming back here."

"Well, now. That's something to think about." Orgnar seemed satisfied.

"Take care of yourself, friend. Goodbye."

"Yeah... sure. You too, Delphine. Be safe. Happy trails."

* * *

It was a long and once again silent ride. We rode through Falkreath, past Old Hroldan, and soon Esbern told us to stop. "Shh. You hear that?" I faintly hear a roar. "Dragons nearby. That camp down there is full of bandits. We must be careful."

We approached the bandit camp slowly. Suddenly, we saw a dragon swoop done at the camp, sousing it withe frost. "Let's get down there!" Delphine cried.

We ran down the hill to see another that the bandits were trying the fen doff the dragon. However, when they saw us, a few of them began to point their arrows at us. It was around this time when another dragon showed up.

The entire place was a free-for-all. I slashed my way through the aggressive bandits and managed a few shots on the dragons. I shouted FUS RO DAH at one of the dragons, and he pushed back so far, he crashed into a tree on top of a hill. I called to Esbern and Delphine, "Keep the bandits busy, I have to finish the dragon!"

"Understood, Percy!"

I dashed pas the bandits and the hill to the dragon. We exchanged blows for awhile until Riptide found the inside of his mouth. HIs sould slowly burnt away as the second dragon swooped down on me. He cried taunts about puny humans, yet soon he laid bleeding on the ground as well.

I dashed down the hill to see that Delphine and Esbern had cleared the bandit camp. I was shocked that Esbern could fight, but the two summoned creatures at his side told me he hadn't done much physically. "The entrance is a cave." Esbern pointed to a cave up a set of steps. "Come. We shan't tarry."

We dashed into the unremarkable cave and ran into some more bandits. We took care of them quickly and went through a tunnel into another room, this one with platforms and stairs will strange architecture. "This looks promising." Delphine said.

"Yes. Definitely early Akaviri stonework here."

Delphine examined the area. "Looks like we have to drop that bridge down." She pointed a stone construct on an axle. "Those pillars must have something to do with it." The pillars were similar to ones you found in Nordic ruins - you turned them, I guessed.

"Yes. These are Akaviri symbols. Let's see... the symbol for 'King' and 'Warrior'... and of course, the symbol for 'Dragonborn'. That's the one with the sort of arrow pointing downwards."

I decided to set all of the pillars to Dragonborn. The bridge dropped down. "Whatever you did, it worked. Let's see what us those old Blades left in our way." Delphine muttered as she crossed the bridge.

We came a smaller room with a floor covered in tiles. "I don't like the look of this." I said.

"Yes. The symbols on the floor..." Esbern trailed off.

"Hmm, Esbern's right. They look like pressure plates. Percy, see if you can make it across. Step on the Dragonborn plates only, and we'll make our way when it is safe."

I made my way across the room, careful to only step on the right plates. I pulled a chain down, which sank all the plates into the floor. "Good work. It should be safe now." Delphine congratulated me as we crossed yet another bridge.

We came out to this huge, open-aired room. A head carved from stone as tall as I was donned the far wall. "Wonderful! Remarkably well-preserved, too. Look at the head. The ancient Blades revered Reman Cyrodiil, the second Dragonborn." We proceeded to an strange circle in the ground. "Ah... here's the 'Blood seal'. Another of the lost Akaviri arts. NO doubt triggered by... well, blood. Your blood, Percy."

"What?"

"Here. Take my knife." Esbern handed me knife. I stared at it.

"So I'm just supposed to..."

"Your hand would be the least painful, I imagined. One drop of your blood should do it."

I took off my left gauntlet and readied the knife. I cut a small hole in my thumb, and a single drop of blood fell out onto the seal. It began to glow and hum. The head slid up and away. "Wow. You did it. There's the entrance! After you, Percy. You should have the honor of being first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple." Delphine said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please, go on through."

I pushed open a set of doors and emerged into a black hallway. Thankfully, Esbern's torch kept the place lit up. "Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas-reliefs... almost entirely intact! Amazing... you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing, Nordic style..."

"We're here for Alduin's Wall, right Esbern?" Delphine said, taking the old man out of his reverie.

"Yes, of course. We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose. Let's see whats up ahead." He lead us into a huge, dimly lit room. It seemed mostly unremarkable to me, except for a large, carved wall. "Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall... so well preserved... I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..."

"Esbern, we need information, not a lecture on art history."

Esbern chuckled. "Yes, yes. Let's see what we have..." He walked up to the beginning of the wall. "Here's Alduin. This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the wall. You see, here he is, falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues - masters of the Voice - are arrayed against him."

"So, does i show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?" Delphine asked, a bit exasperated.

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is shrouded in allegory and mythic symbolism... Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes is the symbol for 'shout'. But... there's no way to know what shout is meant."

"You mean they used a shout to defeat Alduin? Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons - or perhaps Alduin himself."

"So we're looking for a shout then. Dammit. Percy, have you ever heard of such a thing? A shout that could knock a dragon out of the sky?"

"No. I've never heard of it."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I guess... we're out of options. We'll have to ask the Greybeards for help. I hoped we could avoid involving them with this, but it seems we have no choice."

Something was off about her response. "What do you have against the Greybeards?" I asked.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do," Delphine grumbled. "The Greybeards are so afraid of power they won't use it. Think about it. Have they done anything to stop the Civil War, or Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you. Your power. Trust me, there is no need to fear your own power. Do you think Tiber Septim would have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

"Well, the Greybeards have a point. Power _is _dangerous."

"Only if you don't know how to use it. All the great heroes have had to learn to use their power. Like the Nerevarine or the Eternal Champion. Those that shrank from their destiny... well, you've never heard of them have you? And there are villains - those who misuse their power. There's always a choice, and there's always a risk. But if you live in fear of what might go wrong, you'll end up like the Greybeards in their old tower."

I decided to drop the subject. "I should go see what Arngeir knows, then." I said.

"Right. Good thing they've already accepted you into their little cult. Not likely they'd help or Esbern if we calling. We'll look around Sky Haven Temple and see what else the old Blades left for us. It's a better hideout than I could've hoped for."

"Now, look here, Percy. The third panel." Esbern called to me. I joined him at the wall. "This is your prophecy, in art form. I believe it goes like this:

___"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world  
When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped  
When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles  
When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls  
When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding  
The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.  
_

"The first line and this image refer to Jagar Tharn's kidnapping of Uriel Septim. The Eternal Champion went to eight provinces to find the pieces of the Staff of Chaos. The second line refers the Hero of Daggerfall and the Warp in the West. The third refers to the Nerevarine and Red mountain's eruption. The fourth describes teh fall fo the Septims, The Hero of Kvatch, and the Great War. The fifth line... ah. It refers to Skyrim being in a state of Civil War. And the last talks of Alduin and your duty to defeat him."

"I, uh, guess I understand?"

"Good. This is what brought the Akaviri to Tamriel in the first place, in search of the Dragonborn. Now, here are the Akaviri - the Blades - you see their distinctive katanas. Now they kneel, their ancient mission fulfilled, as the last Dragonborn contends with Alduin at the end of time. Are you paying attention, Delphine? You might learn something of our own history."

"I'm listening. But, uh, I'm going to look around. See what the old Blades left for us."

"Yes, yes. That's an excellent idea. Who knows what lost treasures we might discover?"

I decided to take my leave. I spotted a door above the wall, and headed back out into fresh air.


	33. The Throat of the World

I made my way quickly across Skyrim, reaching Ivarstead in a day. I headed up to High Hrothgar on horseback, amazed that even that was tiresome. If magic existed here, why couldn't teleportation? This was annoying.

I wandered through the sanctuary until I found who I recognized as Arngeir. "Hello, Ysmir. It has been long since you have visited us."

"I've had more pressing things to do."

"I understand. Now tell me, what has made you seek me out in my home?"

"I need to learn the shout used to defeat Alduin."

His expression suddenly hardened. "Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?" I was reminded of what Delphine had said about the Greybeards. The two factions clearly didn't like each other.

"It was on Alduin's Wall."

Arngeir scoffed. "The Blades! Of course. They specialize in meddling in matters they barely understand. Their reckless arrogance knows no bounds. They have always sought to turn the Dragonborn away from the path of wisdom. Have you learned nothing from us? Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purpose?"

"The Blades are helping me defeat Alduin. I'm no puppet." I shot back.

Arngeir took a deep breath. "No, no. Of course, Ysmir. Forgive me. I have been... intemperate with you. But heed my warnings - the Blades may say they serve the Dragonborn, but they do not. They never have."

"At least they're doing something about Alduin." I accused. The look on Arngeir's face made me feel like an ass. "I'm... I'm sorry. Can you teach me this shout?"

"No. I cannot teach it to you because I do not know it." I was about to protest, but he held his hand up to silence me. "It is called 'Dragonrend', but it's Word of Power are unknown to us. We do not regret this loss. Dragonrend has no place in the Way of the Voice."

"What's so bad about Dragonrend?"

"It was created by those who lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Their whole lives were consumed with their hatred for dragons, and they poured all of that hatred and anger into this very shout. When you learn a shout, you take it into your very being. In a sense, you _become_ the shout. In order the learn Dragonrend, you would be taking this evil into you."

I nodded slowly. "I thought you guys knew all the words of power."

"But not Dragonrend. The knowledge of that shout was lost in the time before history began. Perhaps only it's creators ever knew it. Regardless, I'm not the one to speak of it to you."

"If the shout is lost, then how can I defeat Alduin?"

"Only Paarthurnax, the master of our order, can answer that question. And only if he chooses so."

"Paarthurnax? Have I met him yet?" The name didn't ring a bell.

"He lives in seclusion on the summit of this very mountain. He speaks to us only rarely, and never to outsiders. It is an honor to see him."

"So I have to get to the top of the mountain, then." I reasoned.

"Aye. Only those with a strong Voice can go up that path. Come, Ysmir. We will teach you a shout that will open the way to Paarthurnax."

I followed the Greybeards outside and then to a set of steps on the far side of the courtyard. An arch was over the end of the steps, and a cyclone of some sort was swirling inside of it. We stopped at a platform just before the cyclone.

"The path to Paarthurnax lies through this gate. I will show you how to open the way." Arngeir said. I figured that must have been the cyclone. He breathed "lok vah koor" onto the stone. _Sky Spring Summer. _"I will grant you my understanding of Clear Skies. This is our final gift to you, Ysmir. Use it wisely."

"Thank you, Arngeir."

"Clear Skies will blow away the mist, but only for a time. The path to Paarthurnax is dangerous, not to be embarked upon lightly. Proceed, Ysmir."

I shouted "Lok vah koor!" The cyclone blew away.

* * *

Another cyclone gate down.

I was exhausted. It was a long and twisting climb to the top (and I guessed I was about to be at the summit) and the frequent shouting had taken it's toll on me. I stumbled into an open area. A dragon wall was in the area to the right. I wondered for a second where this Paarthurnax guy was when I heard a dragon roar.

I summoned Riptide instinctively, but the dragon landed in front of me with a thundering boom. "_Drem Yol Lok_. Greetings, _wunduniik_. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What bring you to my _strunmah_... my mountain?"

I managed to shake off my shock and regain composure. I brought down Riptide. "_You're _the master of the Greybeards?"

"They see me as master." Paarthurnax's voice was low and unlike anything I'd ever heard. "_Wuth. Onik_. Old and wise. It is true I am old... tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"

"I, uh, need you to teach me the Dragonrend shout." My voice cracked horribly on Dragonrend.

"Hmm... _drem_. Patience. There are formalities to be observed at the first meeting of two of the _dov_." He shifted his body towards the word wall. "By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear mu Thu'um! Feel it in your bones! Match it, if you are Dovahkiin."

He cried "_Yol tor shul_!" Fire shot out of his mouth at the wall. I thought for a moment, but instead three word glowed brightly on the wall. I approached them, feeling the words go into me. A few dragon souls that I'd... taken earlier could charge the words.

"A gift, Dovahkiin. Understand fire as the _dov_ do. Now, show me your power. Greet me not as mortal, but as _dovah_!"

I took a deep breath, knowing this would exhaust me. I looked at Paarthurnax and shouted "YOL TOR SHUL!" A stream of fire shot out of me and at Paarthurnax. I worried it would hurt him, but he seemed unfazed.

"Ah... yes! _Sossedov los mul_. The dragonblood runs string in you. It has been long since I have had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind. So you have made your way here, to me. Not an easy task for a _joar_. Even one of the _Dovah Sos_. Dragonblood. What would ask of me?"

"I need to learn Dragonrend."

"Ah. I expected that. _Prodah_. You would come all this way for _tinvaak_ with an old _dovah_. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin."

"How'd you know I wanted it?"

"What else would you seek? The Dovahkiin is bound to fight Alduin. But I do not know the Thu'um you speak of. _Krosis. _It cannot be known to me. Your kind - _joarre, _mortals - created it as a weapon against the _dov... _the dragons. Our _hadrimme,_ our minds, cannot even... comprehend it's contents."

"Well, how can I learn it then?"

"_Drem. _All in good time. First, a question for you. Why do you want to want to learn this Thu'um?"

"I need to stop Alduin. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes. Alduin... _zeymah. _The elder brother. Gifted, grasping, and troublesome, as is often the case with the firstborn. But why? Why must _you_ stop him?"

A shifted on my feet. "Well, the prophecy says that I have to defeat Alduin."

"True... but _qostiid_ - prophecy - tells what will be, not would should be. _Qostiid sahlo aak. _Just because you can do a thing does not mean you should. Do you have no better reason that destiny? Are you nothing but a plaything of _dez_ - of fate?"

"I don't know. I don't want the world to end!"

Paarthurnax huffed. "And so perhaps you will succeed and will save the world. _Dez Motmahus. _Even to the dov, who ride the currents of time, fate is elusive. Alduin believes that he will prevail, with good reason. _Rok mul. _And he is no fool. He began as the wisest and most far-seeing of us all. But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. _Krosis. _Now I will answer your question.

"Do you know why I live at the peak of the Monahven... what you name the Throat of the World?"

"I, uh, guess I never thought about it."

"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. _Zok revak strunmah. _The great mountain of the world. Here, the ancient Tongues, the first masters of the voice, brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."

"They used the Dragonrend shout, right?"

"Yes and no. _Viik nuz ni kron. _Alduin was not truly defeated here either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to... defeat him. The Nords of those days used Dragonrend to cripple Alduin. _Ok mulaag unslaad. _It was the _Kel_ - the Elder Scroll. They used it to... cast him adrift on the currents of time."

An Elder Scroll? "What's that?"

"Hmm... how to say it in your tongue. The dov have words for such things the joarre do not. It is... an artifact from outside time. It does not exist, but it has always existed. _Rah Wahlaan_. They are... hmm... fragments of creation. The_ Kelle_ - the Elder Scrolls, as you call them - have often been used for prophecy. Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. _Zofaas suleyk." _

I still had no idea what this Elder Scroll thing did, but I got the other part of it. "So these Tongues sent Alduin... forward in time?"

"Not intentionally. Some hoped Alduin would be lost forever in time. _Meyye. _I knew better. Times flows ever onward. One day he would surface again. That is why I have lived here. I knew where he would emerge, but not when."

"I still don't get how this helps me."

"_Tiid krent_. Time was... shattered here by what the Ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Elder Scroll here... to the _Tiid-Ahraan_, the Time-Wound... with the Elder Scroll that was used to break time, you may be able to... cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."

YES! Progress had been made. It was possible, after all. The only issue gnawed at me. "Where can I find this Elder Scroll?"

"_Krosis_. No, I know little of what has passed in the long years I have been here. You are most likely better informed than I."

"I'll ask Arngeir." I said, hoping he would know.

"Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way."

* * *

I made it back down to Arngeir. He told me that the College of Winterhold, far to the north, most likely held such knowledge. I sleep at High Hrothgar that night, and set out the next morning. I so so close to returning home.


	34. Seven Signs

I took a carriage up to Winterhold as soon as possible. I arrived in the small, frozen town after nearly a day of bumpy travel. Thankfully, the carriage driver had a spare coat for me, so I didn't freeze. The town was dreary and dead-feeling. I was shocked that this was the capitol of Skyrim at one point.

A large building out in the distance was connected to the mainland by a bridge. The castle was somehow supported on an upraised part of land that jutted out from the sea. On the way, the driver had told me that the city had collapsed over a hundred years ago into the sea, and was now nearly abandoned. That reminded me an awful lot of Solitude. I hoped the city would never turn into... this.

The castle, I guessed, was this College of Winterhold. A famous magic school. I headed up the bridge, hoping to get the location quickly and get out. I was intercepted by an Altmer lady. "Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You shall not entry."

"I want to enter the college." I said.

She softened. "Oh, forgive me. I am Faralda. Most of our... 'visitors' are Nords who wish to harm the college. So wish to join the College... why?"

I smiled. "I just want to see what's inside."

"Ha! Humor is in such short supply here. I understand, mister..."

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

"Mister Jackson, before we can allow an applicant into the College, they have to perform some kind of test. They must show that have some magical talent. Are you ready to begin?"

"Would you grant entry to the Dragonborn?"

"Dragonborn? Really... it's been so long since we've had contact with the Greybeards. You know the Voice?"

"Yeah. I can show you, if you want."

"Oh, please do!"

I turned away from the woman and cried "FUS RO DAH!" A wave of wave energy erupted from me.

"Wow, so then you are Dragonborn!" Faralda said excitedly. "Normally you'd need to show some aptitude in some school of magic, but... I think that there is much we could learn from each other. I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Dragonborn."

"Thank you." She started walking towards the school, so I fell in step with her. "I need to find the loremaster here. Do you know where I can find him? It's about the dragons."

Faralda frowned. "I'm not sure if Urag will have any knowledge on these dragons, but you are free to try him. He will be in the room marked 'Arcaneum' when you enter, okay?"

"Thanks." I dashed passed her, heading into the College.

* * *

I found door marked as the Arcaneum inside the main hall. I entered, headed up a flight of stairs a found a green-skinned elf reading a book. I guessed he was an Orc based on most people's description. He addressed me as I walked up. "You are now in the Arcaneum, of which I am in charge. It might as well be my own little plane of Oblivion. Disrupt this hall, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs. I am Urag gro-Shub. And you are..."

"Percy Jackson."

"Well the, Percy, do you require assistance?"

"Yes. I'm looking for an Elder Scroll. Can you help me?"

Urag huffed and stood up. "And what do you plan to do with it? Do you even know what your asking about, or are you just someone's messenger?" It was hard to be threatened by a librarian, but he was the burly-and-tough kind, and not the frail-and-old kind.

"Of course I know what I'm going to do with it, Do you have one here?"

"You think that even if I did have one, I would let you see it? It would be kept under the highest security. The greatest thief in the world wouldn't be able to lay a finger on it."

"Could you give one to the Dragonborn?" I hated using this card, but I didn't have a choice.

"Wait... were you the one the Greybeards were calling? I'll bring everything we have on them to you, but it isn't much. So don't get your hopes up." He headed over a nearby bookcase and pried out a book with a green cover. "Here you go."

I picked the thing up. Reading wasn't my specialty, but I manage to make out the words. _"Imagine living beneath waves with a strong-sighted blessing of the most excellent fabric. Folding the fabric over your gills, you would begin to breathe-drink it's warp and weft." _My dyslexia could be messing it up this bad. The book made no sense.

"Urag? This book doesn't make any sense." I called out to the Orc.

"Aye, that's the work of Septimus Signus. He's the world master on the nature of the Elder Scrolls, but... well. He's been gone a long time. Too long."

"And he's insane?" I guess from the book.

"Yes. The Elder Scrolls usually take something from the reader. For Septimus, his sanity. He's retreated up north, in the ice fields. He said he found some Dwemer artifact, but... that was years ago. I can mark it on your map if you wish to visit him."

"You'd recommend it?"

"Yes. Your only option would be the Moth Priests down in Cyrodiil, but all of their Elder Scrolls were stolen anyway. Septimus is mad, but he's intelligent." He drew a point on my map. "I believe this is where the old man is basing his camp. He is... delicate, but he should help you."

"Thanks, Urag. This is important." I remembered something he had said that confused me. "What's a Dwemer artifact?"

"Never heard of the Dwemer? An ancient lost race. They built great cities and contraptions. They simply disappeared just before the Chimer attacked them. I'm not sure what kind of artifact old Septimus has found, but you'll see it when you get there. Now, you should be off."

* * *

I made another jump, my foot slipping. I cursed lightly, my foot freezing yet again. I squinted through the pounding snow, making out a torch. I must've made it.

The trek here was quite possibly the worst half-mile I'd ever walked. The only way to get to the spot on the map that Urag had pointed out was to cross floating chunks of ice on the Sea of Ghosts. I found out quickly by stumbling was that my water invulnerability did not work here. I was restricted to hopping on frozen water that moved wildly when I stepped. I had finally found this outpost of his.

A crude manhole stuck out of the ice with two torches over it. I opened the door to his dwelling. A ladder dropped straight down onto a platform below. A rudimentary hallway seemed to proceed. I took a deep breath, prayed that I hadn't stumbled into the cave of an evil wizard, then proceeded.

The "hallway" made out of ice lead me straight into a huge room, where my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. A man sat on a chair in the middle of the room reading a book. But my eyes were drawn to a HUGE cube. It glowed faintly in the dim lighting. The color as golden-brown. I almost choked when I realized what it was: Celestial Bronze.

WHAT WAS IT DOING HERE?!

This must've been that "Dwemer artifact" that Urag had mentioned. Who were these Dwemer? Why did they Celestial Bronze? I wanted to look at it closer. As soon as that thought crossed my mind the old man stood up and pulled a staff out of nowhere. "WHO IS BOTHERING SEPTIMUS?" He yelled.

"A friend. A friend of Urag."

He dropped the staff. "Do come in! What is it that Urag needs of Septimus?"

I walked down the ramp down to where the old man was. "I heard you know about the Elder Scrolls."

Septimus nodded. "Elder Scrolls. Indeed. The Empire. They absconded with them. Or so they think. The ones they saw. The ones they thought they saw. I know of one. Forgotten. Sequestered."

My eyes darted back to the Dwemer item. It's entire existence proved they was a lot more going on in Nirn then I knew. But the Elder Scroll was more important. This guy was clearly crazy, but all I needed was a location. "But I cannot go to it, not for poor Septimus, as I have... arisen beyond it's grip." He continued.

"So where is the Scroll?" I asked.

"Here." I looked back to the Dwemer cube. "Well, here as in this plane. Mundus. Tamriel. Nearby, relatively speaking. Ha, on the cosmological scale, it's all nearby."

He was talking in riddles again. "Can you help me get the Elder Scroll or not?"

Septimus stroked his beard. "Hmm... one block lifts the other. Septimus will give you what you want, but you must him something in return."

I groaned. "What do you want?"

Septimus gestured grandly at the Celestial Bronze construct. "You see this masterwork of the Dwemer. Deep inside lies their greatest knowings. Septimus is clever for man, yet he is an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer. Lucky, then, that they left behind their own way of deciphering the Elder Scrolls. In the depths of Blackreach one yet lies. Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities sleep the yearning spire hidden the learnings keep.'"

"I can't say I have. Where is this 'Blackreach.'"

"Under deep. Below the dark. The hidden keep. Tower Mzark. Alftand. The point of puncture, of first entry, of the tapping! Delve to it's limits, and Blackreach lies just beyond."

"What -"

"But not all can enter there. Only Septimus knows the hidden key to loose the lock to jump beneath the deathly rock."

I had literally no idea what he was saying. "So how exactly do I get in?"

"Two things I have for you. Two shapes. One edged, one round. The round one for tuning. Dwemer music is soft and subtle, and needed to open their cleverest gates. The other, the edged lexicon. To us, a hunk of metal. But to the Dwemer, a library full of knowledge. Alas... empty. Find Mzark and it's sky-dome. The machinations there will lay the lore upon the cube. Bring the cube to Septimus when it was been marked. That is my price."

He handed me two objects made of bronze - a sphere and a circle. Upon feeling them, I realized I was right - this was definitely Celestial Bronze. Trust Septimus. He knows you can know."


	35. Building the Team

I made my way back to Winterhold, and found Urag in the Arcaneum again. I tossed my waterlogged parka on a chair, but he didn't say anything. "I assume you return from the ice?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. I found Septimus."

"Ah, good to know I was right! Was he helpful?"

"Umm..."

Urag sighed. "Did he speak in riddles again?"

"Yes. He said something about 'Blackreach'. I don't know what that -"

"BLACKREACH?" Urag suddenly cried. I nodded, unsure of what he was on about. "Did he say anything of Dwemer connections to it?"

"Yeah." Urag stood up and went to his bookshelves. "What's important about this Blackreach?"

"He speaks of what the Dwemer called _Fal Zhardum Din. _Long ago, when the Falmer, Dwemer, and Nords were battling for control of Skyrim, Dwemer engineers found an enormous cavern that lied in between the cities of Alftand, Mzinchaleft, Raldbthar, Mzulft, Arkngthamz, Mzark, and Bthar-zel. And before you ask, yes, that should have made no sense to you. The cities discovered a rare element called Aetherium in this cavern, and allied together to mine it."

"How big is it?"

"To put it in perspective, Bthar-zel is near Solitude, whereas Mzulft is near Windhelm." My mouth fell agape. "An adventurer gave me a map once... ah. Here."

A map of Skyrim was tossed to me. Markings on the surface showed the ruins that supposedly led to this cave. They were scattered all across the freaking province. "Did Septimus give any clue as where to look?"

I racked my brain to remember. "Um... he said something about the Tower of Mzark. And he said that Alftand was the point of entry." I pulled out the two objects that he had given me. "I THINK the round one is used for the gate to Blackreach. I'm not sure about the other."

"Then you have your answer. I'll give you a bit of advice before you delve into the Dwemer ruins. Bring food, water, and survival supplies. It will be a long trek. A never - ever - enter a Dwemer ruin by yourself. They are the most treacherous venture your ever experience. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, then. Return safely, Dragonborn."

* * *

I made off from Winterhold and headed straight to Riverwood. Hadvar was the only person I knew I could trust on this. I made it to the small town in mid morning. The sun was out and the air was cold and crisp. It reminded me of fall back home in New York, only a bit cleaner. I walked to Alvor's forge, and saw Hadvar's uncle working steel as always.

"Hey, Alvor! Is Hadvar in town?"

"Aye. Well, sort of. He showed up in town yesterday with someone with him, asking for space to build a house. Gerdur turned him down."

"Really?" I wondered if Hadvar was thinking of settling down. "Where is he?"

"Cross the river and head southwest. He found some ground he's going to settle down in. He's not far." I thanked him then went off to find my friend.

I followed the river before coming to hill. I heard voices near the top, so I continued on. When I reached the top, I finally saw him. Hadvar was in casual clothes, and he had his arm around a woman. A stone foundation for a house was set in place. "Nice spot, huh?" He asked her.

It was a pretty great view. Riverwood was to the left, and the Throat of the World loomed directly ahead. To the left was a glistening lake. "Better than anything we could have had in Riverwood." The woman agreed. I recognized her as Emilia. I hadn't picked up that the two were a couple."

I decided to make my presence known. "Hey guys."

The two practically jumped out of their shoes. Hadvar broke into a grin when he saw me. "Percy! What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to stop by. I didn't know you two were an item."

"You left Riften too soon." Emilia explained. She slipped her hand into Hadvar's. "Rikke announced we all had a month on furlough before the attack on Windhelm. Most of the Legion decided to get in their, well, last wishes before they headed into final battle. So we... well..." She stuck out her other hand. A gold band was firmly in place on her ring finger.

"I'm happy for you two." I grinned, looking at Hadvar. He seemed more than ecstatic. It was refreshing to see the usually focused Nord so relaxed. "So what are you doing here?"

"The plan before was to build ourselves a home in town. But Ralof's sister wouldn't allow it. She knows Hadvar serves in the Legion. But, I guess the joke's on her, right? This place is as good as any." Emilia gazed over the view again. "It isn't the Gold Coast, but it's damn fine."

"Agreed." I looked at the two of them again, and instantly felt guilty about what I was about to ask them. "I... need to tell you guys something. You have to swear on the -" I bit my tongue, nearly saying _swear on the River Styx. _"Swear that you won't tell anyone else."

"Shoot, Percy."

"Okay... you know the dragon that attacked Helgen, Hadvar? Spiky, red eyes, jet black?"

"Aye."

"He's Alduin." Hadvar's jaw dropped a bit.

"You mean the firstborn of Akatosh himself?"

I nodded. "Yes. The dragons have been returning because he's been resurrecting him. He's going to eventually swallow the world. There's thsi old prophecy that tells it."

"Percy, that sounds -"

"Crazy? I know. But the prophecy says that only the Dragonborn can defeat him. So... basically, Nords a few thousand years sort of defeated him using a shout. The only way I can learn that shout is if I find an Elder Scroll." I paused for a second to see how they reacted. When they said nothing, I continued. "I've tracked one to Blackreach. It's under a Dwemer ruin. I need your guys' help, if your willing to lend it."

The two locked eyes for a moment. "We'll help you. Of course. I owe you my life, Percy."

"I need you two to be sure. Dwemer ruins are really dangerous - we have no idea what we're going into, how long we'll be down there for, OR what we'll find in there. I... I don't want to take this life from either of you." That last bit was hard to get out.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're behind you. Just let us know what we need."

* * *

We spent a full day planning in Riverwood. We each bought a sleeping bag, tents, several torches (unlit, of course.), and enough food and water to last us three days. We decided to leave at morning, hoping to make it to Alftand before nightfall. We'd camp nearby, then set out into the ruin. After then, the plan was nonexistent.

We ventured up to Whiterun and secured the horses we'd need. On the 13th of Frostfall, we headed north.

It was a relatively fast ride - only five or six hours. We made it to the point marked on the map and found some sort of excavation sight. We decided that a small opening was the entrance to this place. Satisfied that we found it, we tried to find a place to camp out.

A small Dwemer tower stuck out of the glacier, and the inside seemed innocent. The lower layers of the tower were blocked off by rubble, so we deemed it safe, appointed Hadvar as the first guard, and settled in. While Emilia fell asleep quickly, sleep wouldn't come to me. I decided talking to Hadvar would calm my nerves. He sat on a chair in front of the door, saying an doing nothing.

When I got out of my bedroll, he turned. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." I sat in the chair next to my friend. "You ever been in one of these ruins?"

"No. My pa, Nils, used to tell me stories of the Dwemer ruins. He told me tales of metal that walked on it's own and huge cities. How much of his stories were true, I don't know."

"Your dad explored these ruins?"

"Aye. He was an adventurer. He put food on the table by selling whatever he could pull out of those old crypts and tombs. One day he made off for some ruin he called Alftand, and he never returned." My blood ran cold. "I do not mourn him. There's no better place than Sovngarde."

I nearly fell over. This was where Hadvar's dad had died? I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from blurting that out. "Sovngarde? What's that?"

He looked at me, astounded. "Even a Breton like you must have heard of it! It's the place where Nords who die fighting are sent after their soul leaves Nirn. A great mead hall, excellent food, and joyous music for all eternity." He closed his eyes, as if picturing it.

I wondered if this "Sovngarde" was part of Elysium or something. I'd never heard of it, but then again I hadn't heard of Nirn until a few months back. "So, Percy, I'm curious. I know you're from Daggerfall, but I don't know anything else. What's your story?"

I took in a deep breath. I could do this if I thought quickly. "Well, you know the beginning. I grew up with my mom. My dad was... important. I didn't know him growing up. My mom married this idiot, Gabe. I had a... normal life, I suppose until I was twelve."

"Who was your father?"

"Uh... a fisherman. He ran the biggest business in High Rock. But, anyway, I've spent the last five years adventuring. I ended up crossing the border into Skyrim, and here I am." I looked to see his reaction. His face was blank.

"You got any siblings? A sweetheart back in Daggerfall?"

"No siblings. And..." I froze, wondering if I should mention Annabeth. "No. No girlfriend."

"The men are ablaze with talk of how you fended off an assassin who snuck into Jarl Elisif's bedchambers, only to be thwarted by the heroic Dragonborn who happened to already be in there." Hadvar gave me an accusatory smile.

"Not what it seemed to be, I swear." I cursed under my breath. I thought Elisif had paid to make sure the story wouldn't get out.

"I don't see what the issue is. If you two are courting, why not just announce it publicly?"

"WE AREN'T, Hadvar. I told you, it's all just speculation."

"There IS a girl in Daggerfall, isn't there?" Hadvar deduced. "You're torn between the two."

"Can we please drop the subject?" I asked weakly. "I didn't ask you about Emilia, did you?"

Hadvar looked down at his new wife, who slept peacefully. "I don't mind talking about that. It happened after we got the Jagged Crown. I was... in bad shape, to put it lightly, by the time I'd gotten to Solitude. Emilia was reassigned there to help with the townsfolk, but she took off duty to help me. Things went from there. And we may have left out a few details about the Dibellan ritual."

"Nice."

"At any rate, we decided on a whim to get married. She's damned amazing, so... I'm lucky. After this war is over, we're going to build that house and have a family." He seemed to be radiating with confidence.

I looked at my feet. Hadvar had a plan. What was my plan after this whole... thing was over and I settled back into my normal life? I didn't have one. "I know you'll blame yourself if I die down there, Percy. But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Take care of Emilia." He looked at me with serious eyes. "Please."

"I... I promise."

"Get to sleep, mighty Dragonborn. I'll be fine."


	36. In Alftand

I didn't fall asleep immediately.

My mind was drawn to something Hadvar had said to me: "You're torn between the two, aren't you?"

DAMMIT. I was. Maybe it was something I'd always known but refused to acknowledge. Elisif had made it pretty obvious that she was at least somewhat interested in me. I'd be lying to myself if I didn't reciprocate it a little. But... there was Annabeth. She'd never know about Elisif if I never told her...

It wouldn't feel right to "cheat" on Annabeth like that, I decided. I'd known her for four years, and she was my best friend. I finally got to sleep.

* * *

We made off early next morning. The sun was barely over the horizon as we packed up and headed into the ruin, leaving the sun for hopefully not long.

I led the three of us into the glacier, the temperature inside as cold as out. Wooden posts held the cave up, with scattered crates littering the ground. Lanterns lit the way. "I wonder who else was here." Emilia wondered as she picked up a lantern.

"Probably expeditioniers." Hadvar responded. We found a ruined camp with a destroyed spitfire and a few barrels. We found nothing of use, so we kept moving. Around the next bend was where things got bad. "Nine preserve us," Hadvar muttered.

Dried and frozen blood covered the floor as we found bedrolls and a fire that had long since gone out. "What happened here?" I asked myself aloud.

"Let's just... keep moving." Emilia suggested, shivering. A cave let down further, where we found yet another patch of blood. Near it, we found a stone wall with a bit of Celestial Bronze. "We must be getting into the ruin." She said morosely.

I heard a strange voice muttering to itself. I motioned for my merry band of adventurers to be quiet as we pushed on.

A broken Dwemer pipe spilled water and ice onto a spot on the ground, as the voice got louder. I recognized it as the voice of one of those cat people, Khajiits. We emerged into a cave where said Khajiit heard us immediately.

"Another one of those Smoothskins, looking for food, brother... But this one wasn't trapped here with us..." The cat-man drew an axe out of his sheath and advanced on us.

"We're friendly, I-" The cat lunged at me, catching me guard. I managed to intercept his strike with my gauntlet, and then Hadvar sliced the cat with his word, which sent him flying to the ground. "Hadvar, did you have to-"

"Yes. He would have killed you." Was what Hadvar said to me. "Now, come on. I see something ahead."

We emerged into a room with a table made of stone on the far side. Emilia ran up to it. "They look like metal spiders. I wonder what the Dwemer used them for."

A quick glance gave me a bit of a shock - this was the model of spider Hephaestus had given us in the Labyrinth... they was definitely some kind of weird connection going on here. I knew the Gods were the Daedra or whatever, but this was a straight godly design that the Dwemer were using. This was too weird.

In spite of that, there was a small piece of Celestial Bronze that I picked up off of the table. It was carved with some sort of weird design I hadn't seen before. I put it in my bag, hoping to bring it back to Earth. Annabeth would probably appreciate it.

We found a nice side hallway out of that room, and soon we emerged into ice caves again. After a solid fifteen of boring walking, we emerged into a fully Dwemer room with no ice. "We're in now. We'll have to be on our guard soon."

Dwemer gears and valves turned everywhere as we enter a dimly lit hall. I heard a clanking noise to my left and saw a ball of metal rolling towards us. I summoned Riptide, and soon a man made of metal emerged from the cube. I swung Riptide at it, but the ghostly blade merely glanced off of it. Hadvar's strike did more of the same. I shot Spark at it, which caused it to violently lurch until it disintegrated.

"What. In. Oblivion. Was. That?" Emilia asked.

"My father called them 'Spheres'. Bastards are everywhere in these ruins, he used to say." Hadvar kicked a piece of the Sphere.

I looked around me at all the technology. How could one race be so much more advanced than any others? And how had they died out? "Let's keep going. Weapons at the ready."

The next room held two angry metal spiders and tons of Celestial Bronze scrap. If I could bring home even a little bit of it, Camp Half-Blood would never run out of weapons. Unfortunately, I didn't have any room to spare, or I would've grabbed some.

The next room was a long hallway with pistons, valves, and cogs everywhere. We must've been in some sort of maintenance shaft, which was reinforced by the swarm of metal spiders. One of then got a pretty nice cut in on my leg. Thankfully, Emilia's magic fixed me up in no time.

We skirted along the top walkway of the next room, which was some sort of complicated control room. We dodged pistons and the occasional maintenance spider and pushed open a heavy bronze door into another area.

Down another maintenance shaft we went, until we came into a large room. Something was... off. These weird black fence things covered the area. "Any idea what these are?" I asked Hadvar.

"My father told stories of little twisted creatures that live in the ruins called Falmer. Twisted elf-life things that build things of of bug chitin. This might be their constructs." Emilia kicked one, and it crumpled easily.

"That is disgusting." I said.

"Yes. Let's be ready. The buggers might be down here."

We came into a HUGE room. It was circular, and from what I could tell, it went downward. A quick look over the side proved that I couldn't even see the bottom. "Come on. I see a path that spirals down." Emilia pointed.

Apparently the Dwemer didn't care for stairs, because the way down was steep and difficult to descend. The path ended abruptly, with a seer 20 foot drop down to another platform. "I don't see another way, guys. So..."

"We can make the jump. It's just..."

"Emilia, we'll find another way to leave. We'll be fine. Okay?" Hadvar consoled his lady friend, patting her cheek.

"Yeah. It'll be fine." I threw in.

"Okay. Let's keep going then."

We managed the fall without issue, thank the gods. We turned down another slope, but froze when I saw something that made my blood freeze. A white-skinned creature sat down in silence with it's back to us. Hadvar put a finger to his mouth, signifying silence. He took two cautious steps forward before shoving a dagger into the thing's throat. It keeled over without a word.

"Falmer. The tales say that they're blind and see with sound by clicking and hearing what comes back. We have to be quiet, okay?" He whispered to us. Emilia and I nodded in unison as my burly Nordic friend took the lead.

This path wrapped around the huge spire that held this crazy room up. The path led to larger platform, which about five or six of the shriveled creatures. "Stealth is out of the picture. We'll have fight our way through." Even before Hadvar was done talking, I heard one of the Falmer growl and "click". I summoned Riptide, which DEFINITELY got their attention.

The Falmer rushed at us. Their mad dash caused a youngling to get pushed off the walkway. I used Sparks to fend them off before they came close. Hadvar took a step back and fired a bow while Emilia kept a line of invigorating magic at me.

The twisted creatures were all dead in a minute. I examined the sword of a dead one, and upon realized it was made of the buggy material, I dropped it. "What are these things?" I asked.

"I told you, they're Falmer. What's left of the Snow Elves. They've spent centuries living underground since the Ancient Atmoran settlers drove them away. They're blind and blindly hate everything that isn't themselves. Now, come on. There's probably a hive up ahead."

We fought through a long and complicated group of side rooms, most of them full with Falmer and their strange little huts. It was a mostly boring and simple fight, so I'll cut that bit out. Let's skip ahead to the point when we arrived at the bottom of the tall room.

"How deep down are we?" asked Emilia incredulously. I looked back up, realizing with a start how far down we'd actually gone. "It's waaay too hot down here."

That part I agreed with. It was at least a solid 80 degrees down here, which with the armor and gear on our backs made it seem like a million. A far cry from the ice caves, at least. "We should keep going. Blackreach can't be much farther, guys."

We headed into another set of connecting tunnels until we reached another huge cave. A few Falmer resided there, and we put them down. A set of staunch bronze bars blocked access to the next part of the cave. Emilia found the lever and we headed up a set of stairs.

I fell over when I saw something HUGE. A metal man who seemed to be vaugely modeled after Talos (the huge Hephaestus monster, not the divine), and it seemed to not notice us. "What the hell is that?!" I whispered to Hadvar.

"I don't know. But it seems like the spinning thing in it's chest is it's power, and if we could get it out..." I nodded slowly to Hadvar's answer and got an idea.

I charge the automaton and shouted "FUS RO DAH!" at it. The metallic monster fell on it's back and struggled like a turtle that needed to be flipped. I crawled onto it and pulled out it's power, which caused it to deactivate. I returned to my sweaty friends in triumph.

I heard hushed voices up ahead, which caused me to freeze. Who else could possibly be here?

I motioned for us to go, and as we approached the gate, I saw the scene unfolding. An old man in threadbare clothes was speaking to two warriors. "Impossible to breach the hidden deep without the sweet tones of the Dwemer's beat!" The old man insisted. His speech pattern reminded me of Septimus Signus, which chilled my blood. Hadvar, however, seemed distressed.

"Umana, he's just crazy. We should leave him. And this damned ruin, while we're at it." A man in Imperial armor insisted.

"Why? So you can slit my throat when I'm not looking and claim the treasure as your own, Sulla?" Umana retorted. glaring at the Imperial.

"The lock is impregnable. You should wait for Septimus, as I do. He'll come with the instruments, you wait!" The senile man said. He turned and walked into a wall. I realized that the man must've been blind.

"Wait, Umana. Who goes there?" Sulla's voice asked.

"We're adventurers. Here to -" Emilia started. I reached out my hand to open the gate.

"Here to steal our treasure, are you? You won't! We've come too far!" The two charged at us, swords at the ready.

We dispatched them, quickly, and I set about to look at this lock. But Hadvar rushed to the old man. "It can't be... By the Nine! FATHER! Father, it's me! Hadvar!"

I felt like an Ice Spike pierced my stomach. That was his father? "Hadvar! My boy, here to rescue your poor old father, I'm sure!" Hadvar's father sat down in a corner, and looked at Hadvar with blank eyes. "Well, come in! Make yourself at home."

Emilia turned to me, utterly befuddled. "Hadvar told me his dad, Nils, used to poke around in these ruins. He disappeared in a ruin called Alftand, which is where we are now."

Hadvar looked at his old man with sad eyes. "Father, it's been three years! What happened?"

"The bliss of Blackreach lies beneath!" Nils cried. "Green-skinned told me find Septimus. I did. The man told me of treasure, only to be unlocked with soft music. Septimus promised he'd come to me with the key, but he hasn't! Not yet! I've been waiting here until he comes. The two who were here before spoke of the deepest depths once more, but they wouldn't listen!"

"But... but how did you survive? For three years..."

"The glowing mushrooms, of course! Delectable, they are. They've shielded my eyes from the dirty Falmer, too! They can't see me anymore!" He chuckled to himself, as he played with a bit of rope in his hand. "You should try one."

Hadvar's features quickly turned from sadness to horror as he realized just how addled his father had become. Emilia clutched my arm tightly, as if it pained her to see him like this. I patted it in a hopefully reassuring way. "Father... we need to get you out of here."

"NO!" Nils cried. "Septimus mustn't be left! He'll be devastated."

"Um, Mister Nils?" I asked cautiously.

"Hadvar, who is this other person?"

"Father, they are Percy and Emilia. My friends."

"Oh, hello! Hadvar, you didn't say we had guests! Quickly, tidy up before they come in." Hadvar appeared on the verge of tears, which was out of character for him. I tried to put myself in his shoes, and I felt horrible for my friend.

"Mister Nils, I know Septimus. He sent me." I said cautiously. I had the sphere he gave me in my hand, figuring I could use it for the gate. Nils stood up with a start and walked forward into a column.

"HE'S COME! I knew he would. Place the tuning device into the gate, and then I can hear the sweet Dwemer music at last."

I placed the small item into what seemed to be a receptacle and waited. After a second, a calm a mellow tune was playing, to which Nils clapped vigorous to. "Yes! The deepest depths shall be opened!" He cried.

The platform we were on rumbled and the floor around the rock collapsed into a set of stairs. A intricately carved door sat at the bottom - Blackreach. Finally. Hadvar looked apprehensive. "Father, stay behind us. We're getting you out of here. Okay?"

"THE DEEPEST DEPTHS!" cried Nils with glee. Hadvar took in a shaky breath and pushed open the door to Blackreach.


	37. The Deepest Depths

Blackreach was... astounding.

The first thing I noticed when the door was opened was the smell of fungus and mold. I nearly gagged, reminded of the smell the Oracle's attic. But this was more pungent - it was almost mostly straight up mushrooms - which was about the time that I noticed the giant glowing mushrooms that cast an eerie blue light over the entire cave - which, if I forgot to mention, was larger than my eyes could see. The mushrooms themselves were all huger than any dragon (or drakon, for that matter). They looked a little like jellyfish. If only Nils could see, he'd be going crazy...

I scolded myself mentally for my thought in poor taste. That was my friend's dad. Even now, Hadvar kept a vice grip on his father's forearm. Nils started muttering about the deepest depths again, with Hadvar having the restrain him physically. That kind of left Emilia and I to our own devices.

Over than the huge mushrooms, small Dwemer buildings dotted the landscape. Rudimentary stone paths lead through the ruin, connecting the buildings. I realized this was the remains of a city. A small building sat in front of us, and it seemed peaceful. I turned to the Imperial. "We could make camp in that house. Start a fire, eat a little..."

"Good idea," Emilia muttered. She summoned a ball of red magic in her hand and appeared to scour the area.

"What's that?" I'd never seen anything like that before.

"It's called Detect Life. All the life in this cave I can see as red mist. The shack is clear of life, but there are flashes everywhere else. Probably those Falmer. It can't detect the walking metal, so we'll have to be careful." She turned to Her husband and his father. "That old shack over there? We're gonna use it as a place to stay."

Hadvar turned to Nils. "Father? We're going inside. Okay?"

I heard a bout of clicking noises and feared the Falmer found us, but I realized where it came from: Nils. "What did you just do?" I asked him.

"The Falmer see without eyes. I learned their methods from listening to their speech." Nils said, in a surprisingly sane way.

"Okay... uh, we'll lead you. No need to worry." Emilia said. The healer took the lead towards the Dwemer building, which surprised me. Usually Hadvar or I did the leading. She struggled open the door and peered inside. "It's perfect." She said softly.

She lit two braziers with fire magic, which illuminated the place. It was some kind of laboratory. An alchemy table and an enchanter were pushed against one wall. A main table held a knapsack and had an old looking journal sitting on a chair. A stone bed (what genius invented that?) sat on the other side of the room. "Ugh, a skeleton." Hadvar said. I noticed that he was, in fact, right. The old skeleton of someone long since dead was in the corner.

Nils sat in the corner of the room and fell asleep almost instantly. He slumped against the base of the enchanter, and snored lightly. Hadvar sat down on the bed, put his face in his hands, and shook violently. This must have been his version of crying. Emilia sat at his side and softly spoke to him, trying to calm him down. I realized I was on my own, and decided to go through this dead guy's journal, hoping it would heed something useful.

Sinderion was the guy's name. Apparently an alchemist. He came all the way down here to study _plants. _The entries were all around 150 years old. I was about to put the useless book down when a word caught my eye - _Mzark._

_"Even with the attunement sphere, I cannot come back the way I came from. The Nordic fellow told of his escape route - called Mzark. He gave me a map from Alftand to Mzark - should help me eventually."_

A folded piece of paper was wedged in the journal. Yes! I unfolded it, finding it to be a map of Blackreach. It labeled all the different entrance and exits of Blackreach, but two were labeled clearly - Alftand and Mzark. We were just outside Alftand, so the path that led from there to Mzark would work for us. I turned to my fellow adventurers, who seemed to have regained their composure. "I found a map. We can get out safely now."

Hadvar nodded slowly. He still seemed tense. "Hadvar, we'll be fine."

"I know. I... I know. I'm worried about my father. What I'm going to do with him." He stood up and started pacing. "There's an asylum in Morthal. It's... a possibility. He can't live in a town." He paused, as if waiting to be interrupted. He continued on after a few seconds. "But what I want to know is what drove him here - what he wanted to search for down here. It's just a cave."

"A cave with a whole lot of Dwemer ruins," Emilia pointed out.

"I know, but still. I don't think he cares about this Elder Scroll you're after, Percy. Why would he need something like that?"

"He mentioned something about 'green-skinned' and 'Septimus'. The loremaster at the College of Winterhold is an Orc, and he sent me to Septimus Signus to learn the location of the Scroll. I doubt it's a coincidence." I put in. "Listen. We'll talk to him once he's awake, but the most important thing here is that we get him out, and get the Elder Scroll."

"You're right, Percy. And thanks for caring about my pa."

"No problem."

Emilia went into her pack and brought out some salted meat. She went over to dusty pot Sinderion had left behind. "If I can get a fire going in the pit there, I can try to make some stew. It won't be great, but it's filling. If you two can make sure the door is barred so we aren't interrupted by Falmer, that'd be great."

* * *

"You're selling yourself short, Emilia. This is great," Hadvar said as he shoveled stew into his mouth.

Hadvar and I moved a heavy bronze dresser in front of the front door while Emilia made her beef stew. It was decent for something she made out of salted meat, water, and a few herbs she'd found in the small Dwemer home. It reminded me of when my mom tried to cook.

"Thanks. My mom taught it to me." Emilia said as she sipped off of a wooden spoon.

"What'd your mom do?" I asked.

"Oh, she was a housewife. My father was a legionnaire. Caius Pecunia, if you've heard of him."

Hadvar's eyes bugged out of her head. "You're a Pecunia?"

"A Pecunia? What's the big deal about that?" I asked.

"We're somewhat related to the ruling dynasty, the Medes. It's complicated family stuff I never understood. I don't tell a lot of people."

"I've heard news that your father is next in line for the Head of the Imperial Guard... I cannot believe I married a Pecunia!" Hadvar was positively beaming.

"I joined the Legion and asked to be shipped to Skyrim to... not be hounded about my family. I trust you two to keep the secret." Emilia looked at both of us sincerely.

"No problem from me, love."

"Sure thing, Emilia."

Emilia smiled broadly at the two of us. "Thank you. And Hadvar, cut it with the 'love' nonsense. You're starting to sound like

She smiled back. "Oh, and Hadvar? Cut the 'love' stuff. You sound like an Imperial schoolboy."

* * *

I gave the two the stone bed for the night, which left me the only slightly less comfortable floor. We decided to put faith in our home security and not leave a guard, since we all needed the sleep desperately.

We awoke the next day and armored up quickly, hoping to get out of Blackreach as soon as possible. We pushed aside the dresser and emerged back out into the huge Dwemer ruin. I pulled out my map. "The way is pretty straight-forward. The path is highlighted. Emilia, hold on to the map so me and Hadvar can defend us if we're attacked."

"Got it."

"Nils... stay with Emilia."

Hadvar's father was acting even more strange. He started to mutter _Ascension _in a low voice, and it was beginning to scare me. "I will stay with the girl." He said lowly.

* * *

We pushed open the door to the Tower of Mzark, panting.

An small square room with a lever in the middle of it was our solace. The entire path was covered with Falmer, all of which were not nice. We managed to sneak past them for a fair bit, but after I stubbed my boot on an outstretched rock, the cover was gone. We managed through them, with a lot of Emilia's healing magic, but Hadvar needed to be patched up.

Nils has stayed relatively quiet. He had gotten through unscathed and simply sat down in the middle of the room, next to the lever. Hadvar collapsed in a heap near his father, and his wife began to tend to his wounds. I approached the lever apprehensively. "I'm going to pull this."

"Alright."

The lever was resilient, but I eventually jerk it to the lift. The platform we were on slowly began to move upwards. An elevator? Really?

My two friends were astounded by the fact that the platform was moving up "by magic" (gears were turned into notches that slowly moved it up), while I quickly moved over to them to see Hadvar's wounds. He a nasty looking cut on his forearm, but nothing else seemed too bad. Emilia keep up magic while he wrapped it it rags.

The ride was around ten minutes, as we slowly neared the surface again. Eventually, the platform stopped moving. A dimly lit Dwemer library was out before us. "Alright, guys. We're nearly there."

The library was mostly empty other than a few books that were ruined. A door at the other end of the hallway was propped open a bit. "Let's go."

A huge ball of Celestial Bronze sat with a spiral path around it. This thing was ever bigger than the one in Septimus's little hideout. The path around lead to a sort of viewing platform with a control panel up top. Bronze arms and these weird green plates were above the object.

The control panel seemed like an obvious place to start. Six pillars stood, with one drastically different from the other. Emilia and Hadvar stood at my side, examining the puzzle with me. Nils was off sitting to the side, humming to himself. "Try putting the cube into that one?" Hadvar suggested. I put the lexicon into the pedestal, and the contraption hummed.

"Good." I said under my breath. A blue button opened up on the right most pillar, so I pressed it. Bronze bars on the cube rearranged themselves, and the second button opened up. A few presses of that and the third opened.

The third button controlled the arms. A single press of that and light shot through the ceiling, lighting the arms and it turn lighting the cube. "Wow..." Emilia said. "The last button. That must be it."

The arms swung out of the way, and a central arm lowered an egg shaped container. It popped open to finally reveal a scroll. "Finally!" I said exasperatedly.

The Elder Scroll itself was heavy. I didn't try to open it up after seeing what had happened to Septimus, but I strapped it onto my back with the help of Hadvar and Emilia. We retrieved Nils and would another lift out, which us back into sunlight.


	38. The Underking

"Where in Oblivion are we?" Emilia asked as we emerged.

I pulled out the map Urag had given me and tried to find "Mzark" in his scribbled handwriting. "Here. We're actually pretty close to Whiterun. No horses, though..."

"I can see Dragonsreach from here. Let's get going. We can figure out where to go from there. Percy can do whatever he needs to do with the scroll." Hadvar planned as we began the trek down towards Whiterun, Nils muttering in tow.

* * *

The gate to Whiterun was bustling with confusion.

Members of the Legion were either getting into carriages or settling into formation. Most of the movement was east. The gatekeeper - a friendly Nord named Olaf - stopped us as we headed through. "Proventus Avenicci asked me to stop you if you entered the city. Legate Cipius has received an urgent message from General Tullius, saying the attack on Windhelm is at hand. Meet the Imperial Army at Shor's Stone."

Hadn't Rikke said a month?! This was only a week. "Alright, Olaf. Thanks." I pushed into the city quickly, heading for Breezehome.

Lydia sat at the main table, heading a book. "Oh, hello, my Thane." She said, a bit lazily. "Who are..."

"Hadvar, Emilia, and... Nils. Guys, this is Lydia, my housecarl. She upkeeps Breezehome when I'm not here."

"Hello." Lydia said, standing up. "Need a meal? Anything?"

"No, that's fine. It's just... this." I took the Elder Scroll off my back, still amazed by how much paper could weigh. "I need to drop this off here. And..." I looked back at Hadvar. "About that asylum in Morthal..."

My Nordic friend nodded firmly. "Yes. That's... for the best."

"Okay. Lydia, take Nils here to the asylum in Morthal. He's Hadvar's father, so this is important. Hold on a second..." I dug into my rucksack and brought out 20 or so Medes. "Here."

"No, my Thane, that's not -"

"Yes it is. Make sure he gets there safely, alright?"

Lydia nodded and took the coins. "Come on, Nils. We're going."

"Oh, and he's, uh, blind. So..."

"I will manage, my Thane." Lydia grabbed Nils wrist and headed out the door, without protest.

Hadvar sighed, before turning to me. "Are we off to Shor's Stone, then?"

I looked at the Elder Scroll in my hands. I could go to the Throat of the World and learn Dragonrend, so I could end this this once and for all. But... I couldn't leave Rikke, Tullius, Elisif... or anyone else, for that matter. I'd help in the Battle for Windhelm and then go use the Elder Scroll. "Yes. Lemme got put this in my chest and then we'll leave."

* * *

"So THIS is Shor's Stone?"

The town consisted of three solid buildings. Imperial tents were set up in town - literally hundreds. It was a lot larger than the camp to the west of Riften.

The Legate who was escorting me - I think his name was Torolf - sighed. "Aye. Small town, but Windhelm is in clear view. If it was day right now you could see it's dark walls."

"How close is it?"

"A few hours at the most. Most of the Stormcloaks have retreated into the city, but a small group reside in Fort Amol. That's the first job. Then we march on Windhelm. Follow me, Tullius will want to know you're here."

Torolf lead me to the biggest tent, which was in the center of the encampment. A table with a map od Windhelm sat in the center of the room, with Tullius and Rikke looking over it. Balgruuf, and some other person who I guessed was a Jarl were talking with them. In the corner sat a familiar face - Elisif. She waved at me cheerfully, which I returned.

"Agent Jackson is here, General." Torolf said, snapping off a salute.

"Thank you, Legate. Dragonborn, step up." Tullius was only one who still called me "Dragonborn". Why he couldn't just say Percy was beyond me. "We were worried we'd have to take Windhelm without you."

"Glad to know the entire plan hinges on me. Reassuring." I said, sarcastically.

Tullius gave me a cold glare. Rikke intervened quickly. "Percy, we need you to use your Shouts again. On the gate."

"Okay. But how're we getting to the gate? The Stormcloaks will be all over it, right?"

"Stormcloaks have been coming in bulk to our side since the Battle of Old Hroldan. Infantry, even High Officers. Jarl Ulfric doesn't have a lot of mean left." Rikke looked outside of the command tent, viewing a group of men receiving their Imperial Armor. "We were hesitant about throwing the defectors into battle, but they all agreed to follow our orders."

"It's still unwise," Balgruuf argued.

"At least they have more sense than those traitors who who will die at the end of our swords. I'll take a person who's smart over a person who will die for the cause." Tullius began to trace a route in his map from the gate to the palace. "The way to the Palace of the Kings is straightforward. Ulfric's days are numbered."

"Don't underestimate honor, General." Rikke said sternly. "They're outnumbered, sure. But they'll fight harder then they ever have, and we all know that. But anyways... Percy, you'll be leading a small group. We'll need you to go in first. After the gate is taken care of, push on. We'll meet up at the Palace."

I nodded. "When are we moving?"

"We move at dawn tomorrow on Fort Amol. From there, it's a straight shot to Windhelm. The city will be ours in two days." Tullius said confidently. He looked back at Elisif. "Anything to add before we call this session done, my Jarl?"

She seemed to be caught a bit off guard by Tullius's request. "Uh... nothing, General."

"Good. We'll see you all tomorrow, then." The group of people in the command tent all walked out, leaving just me and Elisif.

She stood up and walked over to me shyly. "So how've you been, Percy?"

"I've been doing well. More dragon work."

Her eyes were drawn to her necklace that was around my neck. Since I wasn't wearing armor, it dangled freely. "So you still have..."

"Of course."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure." She smiled at me. "I knew you wouldn't lose it."

I nearly melted from the look that she gave me. I WAS A TAKEN MAN. I had to hold my ground. "So... any plans for when you become High Queen?"

"I... I don't know. There's been rumors of moving the capitol of Skyrim to Whiterun because of the condition Solitude is in. I hope that doesn't happen, but..." She sucked in a deep breath. "What can you do, you know?" She suddenly looked downtrodden.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm... what qualifies me to be the High Queen, really? That I'm the widow of Torygg?"

"You're strong. You've been through more than most people can handle."

"Skyrim is a broken nation right now. I'm just not sure if I'm the right person to lead it." A tear appeared in her eye. "My duty to serve Skyrim is the most important of all. I need to do what's best."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying... I'm not sure if I should nominate myself for High Queen. Skyrim needs a strong leader to pull itself out of the rut we're in now."

"Who would you have in mind? Balgruuf?"

"Balgruuf has potential. Maybe Igmund from Markarth. But... we'll worry about that when we get there, right?"

I nodded. Asking her about the status of High King was an admittedly bad idea right before we took down the rebellion. I wanted to change the subject. "So are you going into the city?"

"I suppose so. You remember that smith, Beirand? He made you that grey armor?"

"Of course."

"Yes. Well, anyway, he's made me a set of armor. I've never been much with a blade, but I can handle a bow. My mother was a hunter, and she taught me."

"I could never use a bow..." I muttered.

"The armor he's made me is custom-fitted and is modeled after Jarl Amodetha of Solitude's armor. She was Jarl in the Third Era, I think. I can't say I've ever been that much of a fighter, but..." Elisif shrugged. "It's... my duty, I guess. They're assigning two Legates and ten auxiliaries to protect me, I'll be fine. But I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"It's sounds like a suicide mission to me. They want you to basic run straight up to the gate and... shout it down." She still said "shout" like she detested the word. And I guessed that made sense, considering her husband. "But the Stormcloaks will be raining arrows on you. You'll be the first into the city with only a few men with you."

"Elisif, I'll be fine. I've been in harder fights than this." _Like Kronos. Or maybe Ares. _"Don't worry. Stay focused. Not having a clear head during a fight is bad."

"I... I know. Thank you, Percy. I'm exhausted, so I'll go back to my tent. You'd best get some rest for tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

"Get up, boy."

I rolled over in my bedroll, thinking the voice belonged to an Imperial soldier, spurring me out of bed. I was surprised when I saw a ghostly man standing over me.

Her wore the same Ancient Nordic armor that Talos wore when he appeared to me, but it wasn't Talos. The man in front of me had no beard and had more pointed features than Talos. "Who..."

"You ARE the Dragonborn, right? I've not gone to the wrong tent?" The man asked. He had a sharp Nordic accent.

"I'm... the Dragonborn. Who are you?"

"You can call me Wulfharth. I was a friend of Tiber Septim during my ninth life... for a time." Wolf cracked his ghostly knuckles. "He trusts in my abilities to teach another Dragonborn... so be it."

"Wait... Talos sent you? You were his friend or something? And you lived more than once?" I'd never heard of a spirit coming back from the dead after he was already dead unless he was summoned by a child of Hades, and those were in short supply on Nirn.

"Tiber Septim has risen to the Aedra, boy. He can do as he wishes. As for me, I'm Lorkhan's... hmm... avatar, I suppose. That's a simplification, but that's all your puny mortal mind can handle." Wulfharth muttered the last bit to himself. "Now get up. You're going to follow me."

I got out of my bedroll slowly, the cold Skyrim wind going right through my animal skin bedclothes. I tried to remember what Artemis had told me about about Lorkhan... he was the Aedra who planned Mundus and had apparently died making Nirn. But then how could this guy be Lorkhan's avatar? Especially if he was dead.

"Lorkhan created Mundus, boy." He said, as if he could read my mind. "It's become difficult since that damned incarnate of Nerevar destroyed my master's heart, but it is still possible." That only made more questions than answers.

"So how can a ghost be someone's 'avatar'?"

"Stop asking questions. There is a clearing not so far from here, where I can show you what you'll need for tomorrow."

I realized I wouldn't get any more information out of this guy. With a sigh I stepped into my boots and out into the cold Skyrim night. It was windy and a light snow fell on the ground. Hopefully it wouldn't be blizzarding tomorrow. A quick walk left the both of us a quiet wooded clearing.

"Okay, boy. This is what you'll need to use tomorrow. When you approach the gate, shout the words 'Gro-hiik-ven'. I'll come to your aid and help you survive enemy attacks." _Gro-hiik-ven. _The words entered me like any other. "This is how Hjalti Early-Beard took Hroldan and took the name 'Talos Stormcrown'. You'll know when you'll need it."

"What... what does it do?"

"Well, you'll find it out when you use it," was all Wulfharth said in a low voice. "Well, I'd say my work here is done. You'd best be back to bed so you'll survive long enough to summon the Grey Wind."

"The Grey Wind?"

Wulfharth disappeared is a wisp of smoke. "Dammit..." I muttered under my breath. I could see the campfires from where I was, but just barely through the slowly quickening snowfall. I managed my way back to camp, where I fell asleep with more questions than answers.


	39. The Battle of the Second Stormcrown

"Agent Jackson!"

I groaned as I slowly stood up out of my bedroll. I shivered, noting the fast falling snow outside. A woman solider looked over me in a long fur cloak. "Get up. We've taken Fort Amol and are marching on Windhelm. We're mobilizing."

"Can I get one of those cloaks?" I asked groggily, strapping on my chestplate .

"Of course. My name is Barri, by the way. I'm part of your team for the invasion." The Nordic woman put her fist over her heart and nodded. I mimicked the action, since it seemed like the thing to do.

"Alright..." I pulled on my gauntlets, using them as gloves to ward off the cold. My ears hurt from the frost, and I was wishing I still had that ridiculous looking helmet that Alvor had given me ages ago. "Where are we going? To Tullius? Maybe to a coat?"

* * *

"Jackson, how are you holding up?"

I shivered against the cold, thinking of how to answer Rikke's question. The cloak and fur hat she'd given me was a great improvement, but I was still utterly freezing. She seemed absolutely fine. We sat in a carriage near the front of the Imperial convoy, with most most of the soldiers marching alongside. "I'm alive." I said matter-of-factly.

"You do seem alive." She said, suppressing a laugh. "I know the cold is brutal to all of the ones who aren't Nords. But once you're in combat, you won't be able to tell the difference."

"I know." I dug my face further into the warm fur. "Why are we attacking on such a cold day? Won't the Stormcloaks be right at home in this?"

"We're going to get close enough to Windhelm without them seeing us through the blizzard," Rikke explained as she rubbed her gloved hands together. "Hopefully we'll begin the attack before nightfall."

"How close are we to Windhelm?"

"I may be resistant to the cold, Percy, but I can't see through a blizzard." Rikke said slowly, in mock explanation. A slight smirk gave that away. "I'm not sure. Hopefully we can just get in and get out..." Her voice trailed off and her smirk faded.

"What's up?" I could tell from the change in her demeanor that something was bugging her.

She shifted a bit in her seat. "I served alongside Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric in the Great War. They were my friends."

"Oh." I noticed her usually super-badass soldier shell had fallen a bit. I couldn't help but wonder if she was more than "friends" with one of them at one point. "That's..."

"I'll be fine. They are traitors. If they refuse to see the greater picture, then so be it. I'll kill them both, if they force my hand. I'd expect you or Tullius to do the same."

"If they surrender?"

She bit her lip. "I know them. Ulfric would sooner die than see his chance of the Throne fall to nothing. Galmar would follow the man to Oblivion and back. If threatened at the edge of a sword and outnumbered a thousand to one, he would fight. His soldiers may give in, but he would never do such a thing."

"Great."

"You signed up for a fight, Percy. You should expect one."

"I know, but why kill someone when you could spare them?"

Rikke looked at me oddly. "You're an interesting man, Percy. I've heard from Starn that you froze the Battle of Old Hroldan to make peace with Thorygg Sun-Killer, but then you slaughtered every single one of the Stormcloaks once you were on the inside."

I reddened. I still wasn't proud of that. "I don't remember anything from night. And I TRIED to make peace."

"Whatever you say, Percy. Just try and relax. You'll need the energy for Windhelm."

"I know. I didn't exactly have a great night of sleep last night." I thought of Wulfharth. I still wondered what _Gro-hiik-ven _did. I could usually figure out what Dragontongue words meant just from hearing them, but for some reason I couldn't figure out what the shout would do. Like someone was blocking my access.

"I'd tell you to sleep now, but I'm worried about an ambush. For now, stay vigilant."

* * *

We made it to Kynesgrove ten minutes later.

Windhelm was large and looming in the distance, it's black walls seeming bigger than I remembered. The Stormcloaks had to know we were coming now. The blizzard had cleared, helping visibility but not the cold.

After a few hours of rest, Tullius called everyone to announcement. "Men and women of the Legion, we stand ready to take back what is rightfully ours!" Cheers filled the soldiers, who were seemingly unfazed by their trek through the blizzard. I was off to the side standing next to Legate Rikke, who seemed to recover from her little emotion in the cart, was back to her usual rah-rah self, cheering along with the crowd. Elisif stood by Tullius's side, wearing the unique leather armor she'd told me about.

"The Stormcloaks are an evil that must be purged! May the divines bless us in our fight and that we may avenge the death of our High King, Torygg!" Another chorus of cheers broke out.

Elisif took a step forward and called, "And for all of those who have fallen at a Stormcloak blade!" The cheering was even louder this time, nearly hurting my ears. When a few thousand men all yell at once that tends to happen.

"She's good at riling a crowd!" Rikke yelled to me over the din. I nodded back.

"Of course, the fight is not over yet! The Stormcloaks will fight like cornered rats!" Tullius continued. "But YOU are the best the Empire has to offer! I KNOW you can do this!" More cheering as the soldiers shed their fur coats and brandished their weapons, ready for battle.

Tullius walked over to me. "The Dragonborn shall lead the attack. He will shout down the gate and allow us to enter the team I designated, follow him. The rest of us, fall in with your Legates." This was happening now?! I reluctantly shed my warm furs and picked up a standard Imperial shield I'd been given. I summoned Riptide in my other hand and looked over the men that Tullius had assigned to me.

Barri the healer was there, along with a few Nord warriors. Only five people? I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice. "The great and grand Dragonborn makes his return to the battlefield." I turned to see Starn, who had a trail of Nords behind.

"Hey Starn. It's been awhile." He grabbed my arm in greeting, which I tried to reciprocate with little success.

"Aye, Dragonborn. It has."

"Is this all the men I have?"

"The Imperial Tullius wants the rest of the forces back with him and Rikke. With you and me and the rest of the men, we'll destroy them." Starn pulled his axe from his back. "I am ready when you are, Dragonborn."

I took a deep breath and saw a small group of Stormcloaks headed our way. "They're here."

* * *

"Sure was nice of them to shovel the path, huh?"

Starn and I stood at the start of the bridge to Windhelm. We got past the forty or so Stormcloaks we found along the path without trouble, and now we were here. I was sure they had more soldiers waiting on the bridge, maybe hidden behind walls.

"Let's get going, Dragonborn. We're nearly there." Starn said as wiped blood off of his axe.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Alright guys! Let's move."

The ten of us that remained all advanced slowly on the bridge. I was beginning to think things were relatively safe until I saw archer poke their bows out over the first wall. A group of fifty men burst out of the main wall, and they charged at us with reckless abandon.

I did something on instinct. I shouted "GRO-HIIK-VEN!"

A grey mist appeared before me and a cyclone of wind formed around me like a mini tornado. Arrows that the archers shot were batted away. I could hear the panicked talk amongst them, "No... it can't be... Talos..."

The leader of the group of soldiers who charging at us froze his men. "The Stormcrown..." He muttered. "Men, sheath weapons."

Even my own soldiers were slowly backing away from me as the cyclone picked up. "Dragonborn..." the Stormcloak leader muttered to himself, "You wield the Stormcrown of Talos himself. My men will not attack you."

"What happens now, then?" I asked. Apparently Gro-hiik-ven was something that Talos used. Nice.

"What are you doing, Ralof?" One of the soldiers asked. Oh, so it was the Ralof guy again. "They're Imperials! It must be a trick."

"We aren't Imperials!" Starn cried. "We're Nords who refused to turn coat! Ones with enough honor to-"

"Starn, that's beside the point." I said quickly. "We aren't leaving, Ralof. We're taking the city, whether you want to kill me or not."

The archers up above held up their hands in surrender. Most of the soldiers on the ground dropped their swords and fell to their knees. "Dragonborn. You bear the Grey Wind, I will escort you to the Palace of the Kings personally." Ralof pledged. It was at this time that my little tornado went away and another group of men headed through the main gates of the city, lead by none other than Galmar Stone-Fist himself.

"By the Eight, Percy, what is going on?!" The trio of Tullius, Rikke, and Elisif pushed their way past my men to stand next to me. The words came out of Tullius's mouth, who seemed agitated.

"I already told you, General. He summoned the Stormcrown of Tiber Septim." Rikke said impatiently. "The Stormcloaks will honor that."

Galmar an his group of men met us on the bridge. "Ralof, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"The Dragonborn has the Stormcrown." Ralof said exasperatedly. He pointed at me. "Do it again."

"Everyone, back away." I said. The crowd of people slowly cleared a circle around. "GRO-HIIK-VEN!" The little tornado appeared around me. Galmar looked at in awe for a moment before drawing his axe.

"An Imperial trick. Trying to use our devotion to Talos as a weakness!"

"Galmar, you know he's the Dragonborn." Rikke cut in, sheathing her sword. "It's not a trick."

"Rikke, I don't need any of your traitorous muck right now!" Galmar cried. "These Imperials intend to make a mockery of our religion, men! To arms!"

The Stormcloaks stood still, not drawing weapons. Ulfric's right hand man roared in anger as my little wind dissipated. "Damn you!" Galmar charged at me with his axe.

I raised the bulky shied (thank the gods I'd taken it) to block his strike, but his momentum was still enough to knock me on my butt. My shield clattered on the ground and slid away as Galmar laughed lowly and hefted his axe. I knew shouting wouldn't work - it needed to cool down. I edged backwards, which seemed to anger the Stormcloak even more.

He was about to bring his axe down on me again when suddenly a blade appeared through his gut. "Cowardly bastard!" He cried as he turned to find General Tullius standing behind him with a bloody blade and a crazy grin. Galmar swung his axe wildly behind him, and Tullius didn't get out of the way fast enough. The axe sliced the front of his neck, sending him to the stonework in a heap.

"GENERAL!" Rikke rushed to Tullius's unmoving body and tried to rouse him, even though the man was pretty clearly dead. I never really adored Tullius, but he had gone down saving my sorry butt. I was about to jump to my feet to finish off the bleeding Galmar when Elisif stepped up and slammed a dagger into his chest, finally killing him. I got to my feet and picked up my shield, seeing that both armies had not moved a muscle during the confrontation.

Elisif looked to the Arch-Legate. "You're in charge now, Rikke."

She took a deep breath and stood up from her position over Tullius's body. Her eyes scanned the enemy force and she cried out, "DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

The fight through the streets of Windhelm was fast and brutal.

Rikke masterfully rallied the forces, using Tullius as motivation. I honestly hung back a bit and just watched us tear through the resistance. After a mere thirty minutes, the city was cleared and we were ready to storm the Palace of the Kings.

I entered the room with Rikke and Elisif on my heels. Ulfric Stormcloak sat calmly on his throne across the room. "Where's the Imperial dog?" He asked calmly as he rose from his throne.

"He's dead." Rikke said plainly.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Ulfric sauntered his way towards us, still with his sword sheathed at his side.

"His last act was wounding your friend, Galmar Stone-Fist," I said, "before Elisif finished him off."

Ulfric's eyes went glassy for a seconds before staring at Elisif. "So the widow of Dead-king Torygg thinks she can get away with killing my second-in-command?"

"If you call him Dead-king again Ulfric, I swear..." Were Elisif's choked words.

"You'll do what?" Ulfric said stepping forward. "I'm surprised you can even remember Torygg's name with the Dragonborn around."

Riptide appeared in my right hand. "You..."

"Oh, Dragonborn, don't take offense. It is not your fault that the false High Queen is a power-mongering whore."

I took a step forward. "Don't talk about her like that, you bastard."

"The dragon has fangs as well." He said, drawing his sword. "Why not let the 'High Queen' speak for herself?"

"I have no words for you." Elisif snapped.

"You leave her out of this."

Ulfric smiled. "No, I don't think I will. If you really wish to be High Queen, duel me. It is tradition, unless you Imperials decide to ignore that too?"

Elisif seemed to freeze on the spot. "That isn't fair, Ulfric. No fairer than you 'duel' with Torygg." Rikke interjected.

"Our TRADITIONS, my dear Rikke, say that a fair challenge by a Jarl is always fair. If this whore is not a fighter than she does not deserve to be High Queen."

"If you call her a whore one more time Ulfric..."

"Shut up, boy. I could rip you apart with my Thu'um in mere seconds."

"That's quite a claim, challenging the Dragonborn to a duel." Rikke said, crossing her arms.

Ulfric looked amused as he sheathed his sword. "That want you want, Dragonborn? You wish to step in for your... mistress? Maybe take the crown of High King for yourself?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't want to be High King. Politics aren't my thing. But..." I desummoned Riptide. "Just the Voice. You can shout first."

"Percy, you don't have to do this." Elisif said to me quickly, grabbing my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I dropped my shield and looked at Ulfric. "Let's get this over with."

Ulfric backed up around forty feet and turned to me. Rikke and Elisif moved to the other side of the room. Ulfric took in a deep breath and shouted "FUS!" I dug in my feet and felt the force of his shout roll over me. I stayed on my feet and prepared my shout.

"FUS RO DAH!" The shout hurt my own ears as Ulfric was kicked off of his feet and flew backwards, hitting his throne. Ulfric laid barely breathing on the steps to his throne. Elisif and Rikke approached him, and I followed them.

"It had to end, Ulfric..." Rikke said, he voice going soft. She took her sword out of her sheath, as if about to execute the Stormcloak leader. "It can end here, or the Imperials will cart your body off to Cyrodiil. Or you could stay here and get the proper burial rights. It's your choice."

"Let the Dragonborn do it, Rikke. It will make for a better song..." Ulfric laughed lowly, staring at me with his steely blue eyes.

"Fus." I muttered, just saying the word. The wave of force still collided with Ulfric, slowly draining his life force. Eventually his body went slack.

"Talos guide your path to Shor's Hall, old friend." Rikke closed his eyes delicately, and looked at Elisif and I. "I guess it's our job to give the speech, then."


	40. The Night of the Battle

**Hi.**

**I am incredibly sorry for the long time between uploads. I was on vacation and a few family issues cropped up, but I finally got this chapter taken care of. As a thank you, this one is extra-long.**

**For those of you who don't know, I'm not a fan of the "AN". I feel like people overuse the dreaded AN and their stories seem longer as a result. But, as usual. I digress. I wanted to chat with you people for a bit because why not.**

**You guys are awesome. When I started out writing this, I thought I'd write a few chapters and then abandon it because no one would read it. For the audience of a Crossover Fiction (And it's a pretty niche xover to boot) you people who for some reason like this have been amazing. At the time that I write this, this story has 63 reviews, 45 favorites, 48 followers, and 16, 446 total views. Ho. Lee. Crap.**

**This marks the 40th chapter, a semi-big milestone. But we aren't even CLOSE to being done yet, folks. I'm even considering making this little idea a trilogy. So question: Would you rather have one long-ass story (like, 100+ chaps long) or have me break it into different fics? I'm undecided.**

**Also, since I recently finished The Last of Us, I have one TLoU fic incoming and possibly a PJO zombie fic, something I've actually had half-done for ages.  
**

**So yeah. That was already too long. Let's just get into this.**

**Face Hugz,**

**Professor Marmalade, the Daedric Prince of Crossovers**

* * *

Rikke turned to leave the hall and I started to walk behind her, but I noticed that Elisif wasn't following us. I turned to see her staring at Ulfric's lifeless body silently. I walked back to her side. I took off my gauntlets and asked, "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just... it's finally over. Everything."

I patted her arm and said, "It's all going to be okay. We don't have to worry about the war anymore."

"Now the healing begins." She took a deep breath, and turned to me. "I thought about what we were talking about yesterday. I'm going to enter my name when the Moot meets. And then we'll see what happens." Her face was confident.

I couldn't help but smile. "You know you'll probably win, right?"

"Maybe. I might have to wear that pungent Jagged Crown, if I can't get a way out of it."

I laughed lightly, thinking it was funny that THAT was her concern. I was about to say something when Rikke must have noticed we weren't following her. "Come on, you two. We have to address the city."

We caught up with her and the three of us emerged back out into Windhelm. The mass of soldiers and townspeople cheered when they saw us, a thunderous noise that lasted for a few minutes. After it finally began to drain, Rikke started things off.

"Skyrim is one again!" A chorus of cheers. "The ones who would see the land in blood now walk the plains of Sovngarde! We can revel in our victory here today, faithful Legionnaires!" The whistles and cries of happiness continued for a few more seconds before Rikke continued.

"However, our victory was not without sacrifice. We have lost General Maximus Tullius in our fight to ward off evil." The crowd went silent. "He was an honorable man and had the soul of a true Nord. Other than our General, numerous lives were lost here today. They will all be getting proper burials, for they are TRUE Sons and Daughters of Skyrim!" A bout of praise. "Let us take a moment to remember our losses today."

The people hung their heads in silence, so I decided to do the same. I thought of Bianca and Zoe, of Daedalus, Silena and Beckendorf, even Ethan Nakamura and Luke. I'd done it before, but it felt nice. I knew that the gods (other than maybe Azura... Artemis... WHATEVER) couldn't hear me, but I felt some closure. I felt Elisif slip her hand into mine and squeeze it.

"The Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloak, refused to surrender today. He died fighting, as any Nord should. He shall be given a proper burial, as will all of those who fell here for their city." THAT surprised me. "The position of Jarl will be given to Brunwulf Free-Winter, an honorable man." A Nord with a few Imperial bodyguards walked up to us. The part of the crowd that was off to the left began to cheer loudly - I noticed the crowd was mostly Dunmer and Argonians.

Brunwulf took his place beside me, and realized that he should address the crowd. "People of Windhelm, we are once again proud citizens of the Empire. And as such, the city shall rebuild from the shambles that the previous Jarl left it in.

"First of all, I will not stand for the bigotry that runs rampant through the city. The place where our Dunmer brethren live that people have called 'The Grey Quarter' shall be renovated back into it's former glory as the Snow Quarter." Massive cheers from the Dunmer and scattered hurrahs from the rest of the crowd. "The hard-working Argonians will be given homes in the city as well." The Argonians were ecstatic.

"And my Nordic brethren, do not worry. The crazed killer who is the scourge of our streets will be taken care of before he can strike again." This finally got the Nordic townspeople to applaud. "I know that we will need time to recover, but the people of Windhelm are not strangers to hard work. And I know that we are capable." He bowed to the crowd, ending his speech to scattered applause. I liked this Brunwulf guy.

"Thank you, Brunwulf." Rikke said, doing that forearm grasp-thing Nords did with the new Jarl. "People of the Legion, we can mourn for our lost tomorrow. But now, we shall celebrate our triumph here tonight!"

This got the crowd cheering as the Legionnaires began to talk amongst themselves. "I hope none of them will do anything stupid," Elisif muttered to herself, and I realized that we were still holding hands. I figured that snapping my hand away from her's wouldn't be very gentleman-like, so I stayed in the position we were in.

Rikke turned to Brunwulf and muttered, "I hate giving speeches."

"We managed. The people of Windhelm are satiated and the Legion is going to have a night full of celebration. If we make sure they stay somewhat in line tonight, it'll be a success." Brunwulf rubbed his temples. "Bah. I never planned on running a city."

"You'll do fine, Brunwulf." Elisif said warmly. "I'm Elisif, by the way."

Brunwulf turned to the two of us, smiling. "I should have known. And this man here must be the Dragonborn, then? I've heard about you two."

"Yeah. It's good to meet you." I locked arms with my right, leaving the other one with Elisif.

Rikke looked at Elisif and I with a smirk on her face. "I'm going to go and have a drink. Brunwulf, you'll come with me, right?"

"Of course. I could use a mead."

"We'll leave you two to whatever it is you do." Rikke said before descended into the crowd with Brunwulf. That left Elisif and I alone on the steps to the Palace of the Kings.

She looked at me, and then her eyes darted to our clasped hand. "Sorry." She muttered before looking into the crowd.

"I didn't mind." I said, training my eyes at the slowly draining group of people. "Where do you think they're off to?"

"I'd imagine the tavern." Elisif said, shifting her feet. "I need to change out of this armor. By the Nine is it uncomfortable."

My metal armor - even though it was light - was starting to be a pain too. "Yeah. But I don't really have a change of clothes, so..."

"Come on, follow me. I have an idea."

* * *

"And exactly how legal is this, Miss Jarl?" I asked.

"The servants allowed us to go into the quarters. They SAID we could take whatever we wanted." Elisif's eyes has a mischievous gleam to them.

She'd had the admittedly excellent idea of going through through the quarters of the Palace and finding clothes. I had balked a bit at the idea, but she managed to pull me along. She found a normal dress and I had found some decent deer-skin clothes. It was nice to wear something different for once.

"It's not the finest stock from Radiant Raiment, but it's comfortable." She said. Her dress was conservative dark-blue thing that I imagined was probably warm. Her reddish-brown hair flowed down naturally instead of being confined to it's normal braids. What I had on was pleasantly soft compared to the scratchy nature of most clothes in Skyrim.

"So what do you think we should do?" I wasn't tired yet, that was for sure. I knew most of the men were clubbing or worse, and that wasn't really my thing. Granted, my little excursion with Revyn wasn't the most unpleasant thing I'd ever done.

"I'm starving. Do you have any idea where you would go to eat here?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No idea. The only time I was here I was chased out of the city."

"Why?"

"I defended this Dunmer woman who was being bullied by a few Nords. They didn't like it much." I realized I'd never even asked the woman for her name. My arm hurt from the memory.

"So the valiant Dragonborn not only pulls Jarls out of wreckage and wins wars, but he also picks fights with the locals." She said mockingly.

"Hey. I don't like bullies. And racism is low. But, we're making no progress. I guess we should just wander around and see if we can find anything. It can't be that hard to find somewhere to eat."

"Alright. You lead on."

* * *

"And the quest ends here." I said to myself.

We found a tavern in the Dunmer part of the city called the New Gnisis Cornerclub (it wasn't even on a corner) that was full of partying elves and a few Imperial soldiers, mostly Dunmer. A quick scan of the crowd told me that Revyn wasn't there. I'd have to find him later. Finding Hadvar and Emilia would be good, too.

We went up to the bar and sat down, which got the bartender's attention. "I'm Ambarys. I know you are - the Dragonborn. I'm shocked you would choose this bar over Candlehearth Hall, where the Nords are downing the local swill."

"I don't like mead. And I'm not a Nord, if you couldn't tell."

"I knew you were a Breton, I... I'm sorry for assuming, friend. You helped free the city from the Stormcloaks, and for that you have my thanks." He looked at Elisif. "And who is this fetching lady? A fellow member of the Legion? A sweetheart, maybe? She's not from Windhelm, I don't recognize her."

He didn't recognize her? I guess she did look a lot different without the royal getup. I looked at her, silently asked her how she wanted to play this. She smiled lightly before saying, "I'm just an innkeeper's daughter. Nothing special about me."

"Really? Which inn?"

"A small one on the road between Whiterun and Riften. But, uh, we're here for food, if you serve it."

"'Course we do. I've just put venison on the spit. Might be awhile, if you don't mind waiting."

* * *

"Come on, Percy. I can promise you it's good."

Elisif sipped at her wine and goaded me on, trying to get me to taste it. She ordered a Cyrodiilic brand called Surilie Brothers, saying that it was her favorite. Ambarys said something about it being a stronger wine and most of my interest diminished.

"I don't handle alcohol well. I'm only 16, you know."

"And I'm only 17."

"Well then you are a terrible influence." Elisif giggled as I begrudgingly drank some of the liquid that sat before me. It was definitely stronger than whatever Revyn had me try. "I never understood the fascination with drinking."

"Neither do I. I drink wine for taste, and even then that's not often." Elisif absentmindedly played with her hair as she turned to face the Dunmer bard who was playing some Imperial song. "I'm full. Thank the divines for that venison."

"It was pretty good." Eating meat with my hands was still a bit foreign but I'd started to get used to it. "I wonder if the men got into any trouble..."

"They'll behave. But I do want to see how Rikke is doing. Once we finish our drinks we can go over to the other inn if you want."

"That sounds good to me." I faced my beverage with a brave face and realized how much this was like a proper date. I laughed a bit to myself and continued on.

* * *

The two of us left the New Gnisis Cornerclub ever so slightly beveraged-up. The Dunmer Quarter was full of reveling elves, so I figured the Nords and everyone else would be in the Nordic side of town.

The streets of the Common Quarter were packed with Imperial soldiers. Most were drinking, eating or singing, although some seemed to be just talking. Elisif led me through as best as she could, keeping a hold of me so we wouldn't get separated. Not a single soldier recognized her, somehow, which I thought was pretty weird.

She told me she knew of a tavern called The Dancing Dragon that she thought Legate Rikke would be in. The bar was in the poorer part of the Common Quarter, where the poor Nords seemed to live. I wondered how Elisif knew Rikke would be at this tavern, but she seemed pretty certain. I followed her without question.

We eventually arrived to our destination, a small, dumpy wooden shack. _The Dancing Dragon _was carved sloppily above the door, and the door was nearly off of it's hinges. I gave Elisif a questionable look, but she pulled the both of us in.

The inside was about as impressive. A bard played music in the corner, and the bar was mostly empty. A lone woman sat at the bar, drinking mead. I glanced sideways at the Jarl of Solitude, and she nodded. "Hey, Rikke." I said. She turned to see us.

"Ah. Good to see you, Percy. And hello to you too, my Jarl." We took seats next to her, and she turned to me. "So how have you too been celebrating? And where'd you get the clothes?"

"We borrowed them from the castle. And we got something to eat at the Dunmer bar." Elisif explained. "And a bit to drink."

"Of course. Say, Elisif, there's a dog kennel not too far from here. I think I overheard you saying -"

"Where is it?" She was immediately interested.

"Three buildings down on the right." Elisif nodded quickly and waved goodbye to me before taking off through the door.

I looked at Rikke, baffled. "What just happened?"

"The Jarl's been trying to find a dog for some time now." Rikke took a swig of mead before turning to me. "You and the Jarl had a night out on the town?"

"Not really. I mean, we only got dinner."

"That sounds like a night of courtship to me. Are you two ready to announce it publicly?" I could tell from her voice that she was dead-on serious.

"We aren't a couple, Rikke. I don't know what gave you that idea."

"Every time you two are anywhere near each other you're inseparable. Not to mention the reports that you were in the Jarl's bedroom when an assassin tried to take her life..."

"We aren't together. I promise you." I tried to put as much conviction into that sentence as I could.

Rikke tried to suppress. "Let's say you aren't. The Jarl has every reason to love you. You've saved her life at least twice, you helped her put her former husband's soul to rest - yes, I heard about that - and you killed Ulfric in the same way he killed Torygg. She's beautiful and she's powerful. It makes all the sense in the world."

I banged my head on the counter. _Everything she said was true. _I had grown to like Elisif back. I'd admitted to myself after talking to Hadvar, but I don't think it had really taken root. Now... it was all very real. Damn my still maturing hormones.

I could start something with Elisif here, and Annabeth would be none the wiser. I would go back to Earth and never give a second thought to Nirn - a weird dream maybe, or a hallucination. But this place was very, very real. If I mysteriously vanished and left Elisif without an idea, that would leave her devastated. I couldn't do that. That would be worse than rejecting her.

I couldn't just tell her about Earth, it would sound insane. I'd figure something out. And tell her. "Percy? You okay?" Rikke took me back into reality.

"Yeah. Just... thinking."

"About what I said?"

I grimaced a bit. "Enough teasing, GENERAL Rikke." That stiffened her up a bit. "I just... I'm on a dangerous mission. I don't want to hurt her if I can't return."

"Ah." Rikke took a drink. "Well... I do have control over the entire Fourth Legion now. What is this 'dangerous task'?"

I sighed. "Well... you know how the dragons have come back? And how I'm here just at the right time?"

"Yes."

"The dragons aren't just reappearing. They're being... resurrected by the head dragon, Alduin."

"The World-Eater himself?!"

"I know it sounds crazy. Well, this prophecy says that I'm the only one who can actually destroy Alduin. If I don't then he eats the entire universe." Hopefully my deadpan was able to convey the rather crappy state of affairs.

"By the Nine... why didn't you say anything sooner, Percy?"

"There isn't much you can do. It kind of has to be me. If anyone else kills him, he isn't... dead. I just hope I can do it. It's been awhile since I've handled a dragon." It had been a really... really long time. That was weird.

"I've heard that there was one sighted to the east of here, on the border to Morrowind. It could be some practice, if you're interested." Rikke suggested.

I nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm a bit out of practice. I'll head over there tomorrow, then."

"Let me know if you need anything. Septims, weapons, soldiers..."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to go see Elisif. Thanks for the talk, General Rikke."

"Stop calling me that. And... good luck, Agent Jackson."

I left the Dancing Dragon and followed Rikke's directions to the dog kennel, finding the Jarl of Solitude holding a pup from a length of rope. "That's two-hundred and fifty septims, madam." The Breton storekeeper said from behind the counter. Elisif passed him a Uriel and said a thank you. The man saw me standing in the doorway. "Hello, sir. Can I get you anything?"

Elisif turned her head and saw me. "Oh. Hi. What's going on? Did you leave Rikke?"

"She said she wanted some more time alone," I lied, "so I decided to see what you were up to."

The dog she had was a small husky, no older than a puppy. It sat down obediently next to Elisif as if she had always been it's master. "I've been looking for a pup for awhile now, so I... figured, you know? His name is Roggar." I got down on my knee and reached out my hand to pet the little guy, but he yipped at me. The "ferocious" beast stopped when I started to stroke his head.

"He's cute." I said, standing up. Roggar whined a bit when I left, which I laughed at. "So..."

Elisif turned to the shopkeeper. "Can you keep him for a few more days? I'll come to see him, of course."

"It's an extra Mede every night." The Breton said plainly.

"You couldn't make an exception for the Jarl of Solitude?" I asked.

"Percy!" Elisif scolded.

"You're... Elisif the Fair? My apologies, fair lady. It'll only be twenty five septims."

Elisif shot me an annoyed yet amused look as she fished the extra septims out of her coin purse. "Thank you for the kindness, mister..."

"Franzent." The man shook Elisif's hand excitedly before taking Roggar back into another room. Elisif said a quick goodbye to the dog before she turned back to me.

"I can't believe you did that." She said, although she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, come on. He was ripping you off."

"Fine. Let's get out of here. Where do you want to go next?"

* * *

The two of us once again found ourselves in the Palace's quarters. We unanimously agreed to retire for the night, seeing as it was really late and a lot of the city was closing up. The palace seemed like a good place to find somewhere to sleep - plenty of beds, and most of them wouldn't have people sleeping in them.

We'd explored most of the castle and neither of us could find a room that was unclaimed. Most of the bedrooms were in use by the Imperial nobles, Legates, and Jarls that were in the city, and we'd claimed the rooms too late.

The last room we hadn't checked was on the very end of the hallway. "Let's see about this one. If it's taken... I don't know. If there's only one bed I'll take the floor." She didn't argue as I pushed open the door, revealing the room to us.

It was a maintenance room of some kind. A bunch of brooms and mops were strewn about the place as well as cleaning outfits. "Great." I muttered to myself. "We get a broom closet."

Elisif sighed. "Come on. We can make it work. Let's look around."

A quick sweep of the room gained us a small hay cot in the corner, clearly meant for desperate situations. I pointed to the pile of hay and grimaced. "That's your queen sized bed."

Elisif laid down on the makeshift mattress, sighing. "I'll try to find us something to use as blankets, okay?" I offered. After a quick search through a cupboard, I found a big scratchy woolen blanket that would have to suffice. I handed it to Elisif, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She laid the blanket on herself and turned to look at me. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just find somewhere on the floor."

"This is a big blanket. If you sleep right about there then we both get some covers." She pointed to a spot on the floor around three feet way from her. It seemed a bit close but I was cold enough not to complain. I laid down and Elisif threw the blanket over the both of us. I curled into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

After around five minutes I heard Elisif shift. "Percy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

After a few seconds she said, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take care of the dragons." I said, turning towards her voice.

"How long will it take?" She asked. Her voice cracked a bit.

I sighed. "I'm not sure."

"I just... the people need a leader, and quickly. When are you leaving?"

I looked at the ceiling. "I'm don't know. I guess I could stay here for a few days."

"Thank you. The city needs order and I could really use the help." I heard her body rustling and felt her breath, so I figured she'd turned to me. "So about the dragons..." Her hand found mine.

"Look, Elisif, I... I'm not sure if I'll be able to return."

She was silent for five seconds before saying, "Don't say that, Percy. You'll be fine."

"No, I..." I balked, trying to figure out to how to put this. "The fight isn't normal. I may never be able to return here, if things go wrong."

"You'll return. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so. But we shouldn't... commit... to anything before I return. I'm sorry." I squeezed her hand.

She said nothing for close to a minute. "Stay here for a week. Help me restore order. And then... just please come back to me." She pulled herself close to me onto the floor, so we were mere inches away.

The rhythm of her breathing and her body heat filled me with warmth. She wrapped her arms around me and we embraced, taking solace in the shared heat. "Goodnight, Percy." She said. She kissed my nose and then burrowed further into me, getting comfortable.

I laughed a bit to myself before saying, "Goodnight." I eventually managed to fall asleep.


	41. A Proposition

"Percy, wake up."

...

"Come on."

...

I felt a hand shake my shoulder, so I finally stirred. I rolled over to see the awake Elisif, who appeared to be in royal attire. She wore a red poofy dress that had the Imperial drake on the bodice and a gold and ruby crown rested on top of her . An Bosmer girl in a common dress stood behind her, looking uncomfortable in the cleaning closet.

I sat up groggily at turned to her. "What's with the get-up?"

Elisif smoothed out her dress and sighed. "The Emperor is arriving in Whiterun, and we all have to be there by the end of the day. We leave at noon."

I managed to come to my feet. "So... what time is it?"

"Just after sunrise. I woke up not too long ago and was pretty much immediately put in this dress by the Cyrodiilic nobles." She tugged on her sleeves, showing discomfort.

"I guess the Emperor wants to see the prospective High Queen all dolled up."

"I suppose. Now, the nobles want you dressed you dressed up too." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Oh, stop your complaining. It won't be nearly as horrifying as what I went through."

"Why are we going to Whiterun anyway?"

Elisif looked at the ground, a bit red-faced. "They've officially moved the capitol there. I'm not sure if that's where the High King or Queen will rule from, but it's the Imperial center in Skyrim now, I guess."

"I'm sure Balgruuf will love dealing with all the Imperials. Not to mention the Thalmor." I felt a bit bad for my friend, knowing he would absolutely hate to tolerate all of the 'milk-drinking elves'. "You know, there's a giant statue to Talos in the center of Whiterun. We might want to make sure that's gone before before the Thalmor get there."

"I'd hope so. I'd hate to see the Jarl of Whiterun dragged off and executed on treason." Her words left a bit of a chill in the air. "But, I'm delaying what I came here for. This is Cassa," The Bosmer curtsied, "and she's going to help you get into dress."

* * *

"Well you do just look absolutely _dashing."_ Came Rikke's sarcastic drawl.

I'd just emerged from my little makeover with Cassa, and I felt like an absolute idiot. The lightly armored ceremonial red robes I was wearing were uncomfortable at best. "As do you, GENERAL Rikke. I'm sure Brunwulf will be excited to see you."

She crossed her arms and mock-glared at me, which would have had a more powerful effect if she'd been wearing steel armor and not a dress."I'd say the same thing to you about Elisif."

"How creative." I said, trying to match her sarcasm, yet failing horridly. Yet I couldn't help but wonder where Elisif was. We were in the Palace of the Kings, where most of the honored soldiers were resting until the trip to Whiterun began. I counted about fifty soldiers in all, most of whom were Legates.

"If you're wondering where the Jarls are, they'll be here soon. The damned Colovian and Nibenese nobles had a fit when when Jarl Kraldar from Winterhold showed up in peasant clothes, and they had the entire lot of them change." Rikke shook her head. "I hate dealing with the Imperials."

"I can imagine. So why's the Emperor come here?" I asked, since I didn't really know why, to be honest.

"The Emperor calls the Moot. And since Whiterun is the capitol now, that's where the voting is going to be."

"Who exactly votes in the Moot?"

"You really don't know? All of the Jarls and their courts. So I guess that means you'll have a vote as well." She looked at me with pity on her face. That means you'll have to meet the man himself, Titus Mede II."

"Why do you say it like that?"

She lowered her voice before saying, "He's the most weak-spined man I've ever met in my life. He's terrified of the Dominion and bows to their every whim. Not to mention his son."

"What's wrong with him?"

"_Prince Artorius." _She said, in a poor Imperial accent. "He's exactly what you would expect from a son of the Emperor. He's a milk-drinking pompous ass, yet every woman in Tamriel wants his hand. Artorius will be with her father, no doubt. Hopefully Titus doesn't want Artorius to 'bond' with Elisif."

I shivered. "I hope you're right." I looked over the crowd of angry-looking soldiers, presumably pissed about being ripped away from the partying so fast. "Poor Balgruuf has to deal with all of this."

"I know. The man hates dealing with the Empire." Rikke frowned. "Ah, whatever. Now who is _that _woman?"

She pointed to a woman who had just walked into the room. She wore long blue robes that were decorated with a family seal of some kind. Her black hair was done back in a bun, which was tied back with gold. I recognized her instantly. "That's Emilia." I said, amazed.

"Who?" Rikke asked, but I was already moving over to see my friend. She appeared to be looking over the sea of red-clad soldiers, trying to find someone. "Emilia!" I said, getting her attention.

She turned to see who called her and a smile appeared on her face. "Percy! It's good to see you!" She came over and hugged me. "You look handsome."

"And you too. I mean, uh, beautiful, not handsome." I said, stumbling over my words. "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents made it here, with all the rest of the nobles. After the battle they took me away from the party to remind me that 'I am a Pecunia and we don't associate with those footslogging barbarians.'"

"Wow. Really?"

She sighed, looking at her dress. I guessed those symbols were her house crest. "I... forgot to mention a little detail to you in Blackreach. When I left for the Legion, I kind of ran away from my family. So my father of all people is not happy that I 'abandoned the family name'. The lecture could have been worse, I suppose."

"Did you tell them about Hadvar?"

She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to. I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet. They said they were doing what they could to get Titus to arrange a marriage between me and his idiotic son."

I nearly lost my breath. "I thought you said your families were related!"

She grimaced. "They are! Not directly, but enough that it makes me uncomfortable. And the Emperor's boy is enough of a bloody twat that I hate being NEAR him." She got a bit misty-eyed, something I'd never seen from Emilia.

"It'll be fine. You've got Hadvar, and he loves you. He'd never let you're parents do that to you. I wouldn't either, for what that's worth."

She nodded, forcing a smile back onto her face. "I know. I was trying to find him earlier. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm not sure. He's bound to be somewhere -"

A soldier in red robes spotted the two of us and excited made his way over to us. He wordlessly kissed Emilia, and then and only then did I recognize him as Hadvar. "Where did you go after the battle? What are you wearing?" He asked breathlessly.

"My parents. Don't worry about it." Emilia said back, clinging to Hadvar. "I'm fine."

Hadvar looked over at me. "Good to see you, Percy. How was the night out with Elisif?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It went just fine, Hadvar. Now you two, go and get a room. Don't be late for the carriages to Whiterun, because we're partying at Breezehome." They both nodded. I waved and returned back to Rikke.

"I recognized Hadvar, but who was that other girl? She's wearing the crest of Pecunia, is she-"

"She's Emilia. They're married. And yeah, she IS a Pecunia."

"And she's married to a Nord?! I'm shocked."

"Her parents don't exactly know." Rikke nodded knowingly.

"Her father is the Head of the Imperial Guard, since his higher up was assassinated last week." She said, looking at my friends. "Word is that it the Dark Brotherhood is behind it. Talos, I hope that isn't it. Last week it was Gaius Maro from the Penitus Oculatus, and the whole incident with the Argonian sneaking into Elisif's quarters." Her brow furrowed, like she was deep in thought.

"You're thinking."

"It's nothing. Now, look. The Jarls are coming." I saw Jarl Elisif appear through a door, flanked by nobles on either side of her. Behind her was Balgruuf, who seemed horribly out of place in his robes. Brunwulf and Igmund came out next in normal Jarl's clothes, followed by a face I recognized. "Is that Laila from Riften?" I asked Rikke.

"Yes. She surrendered to us and she agreed to swear loyalty if she kept her place as Jarl. The alternative was to put one of the Black-Briars on the throne, and that was a never a good idea."

Out next came the Jarls of Falkreath, Morthal, Winterhold, and Dawnstar. I didn't recognize any of them, but they all were dressed in the same clothing that the others were in, showing their importance. After the nine Jarls were lined up against a wall, a bunch of children came out after them. Balgruuf's three children, Igmund's son, and a sad looking boy came through the door. A young woman of my age in an elegant purple dress followed behind the small boy, urging him to keep walking. "That's Idgrod the Younger, the daughter of the Jarl of Morthal." Rikke informed me.

"She's... older."

"Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone is getting old. She'll be made ready for marriage soon, and all the men will want her. Gah, these politics hurt my head. Let's just get this done with already." Rikke said the end part with an annoyed breath.

"Alright, Legionnaires! We are ready to begin the journey to Whiterun." Scattered cheers went through the crowd. The talker was an Imperial man who I had never seen before. "Jarls, make sure your spouses are next to you when we leave this castle."

I saw Elisif flinch a bit, along with Brunwulf. The Imperial man seemed a bit confused. "Jarl Elisif and Jarl Brunwulf, where are your partners?"

"Neither of them are married." I said loudly, getting annoyed by the Imperial's antics.

"That will never do. Botheration... you aren't courting anyone? Especially you, Elisif? For such a prominent Jarl, I would have expected differently." This jerkoff. He was one of those people who thought marriages were agreements.

"She's a widow, Maximus. Lost her husband not a year ago." Legate Skulvar said from the crowd.

"A full year? Well she ought to have married someone else by this time."

"Did you ever consider what she wanted?" I asked, raising my voice. "That she's a strong woman who doesn't need cue cards from the Empire?"

Maximus looked at the Rikke and I. "You damned Nords are the same every time. Too stuck in your own ways to ever tolerate civilized society."

I felt Rikke place a hand my shoulder. "You know what you should do, Percy. And I'll do the same for Brunwulf." She said in a low voice. She turned her attention to Maximus. "We'll cooperate, Maximus. Percy shall be Elisif's consort and I will be Brunwulf's." My blood froze. "What?" I whispered to her.

"You are both not even in noble dress, much less anything to be met by His Majesty." Maximus rolled his eyes. "We'll find Colovians for those two."

"Sir Maximus, I refuse to make the trip to Whiterun if I am not accompanied by Percy." Elisif said strongly.

"The same goes for Rikke." Brunwulf said.

The Imperial put his head in his hands. "Fine. But you must be put in more appropriate attire -"

"We're already running late as it is, sir." Said a Bosmer assistant of his. Thank the gods that assistant was standing there.

"If I'm sacked from my position because you two aren't appropriately dressed, it's on your heads." Maximus said, in a tone I guess he meant to be threatening. I nodded and walked to Elisif's side, where she clasped my hand. A chorus of applause rippled through the crowd as Rikke and I took our positions. "Barbarians." He muttered low enough so that only I could hear him. "Let's get moving."

* * *

All of the Jarls and their consorts (a list that included me as of recent, I guess) were led out of the city and boarded carriages, with Elisif and I in the lead carriage. All of the royal carriages were covered and then had glass windows, so it was like being in a car. Except if a car was narrow and had no radio or heating.

The only seat in the car was a small couch-type-thing, which Elisif and I managed to squeeze into. A servant shut the door to the carriage and we were in silence.

Elisif leaned back. "That Imperial..."

"He's taken care of, and nothing bad came of it."

She still looked a bit worried. "I never wanted to bring you into this noble and political nonsense. I'm sorry."

"No problem. How bad can it really be?"

She looked at me with serious eyes. "Dealing with the Emperor is horrible. When Torygg and I got married, he performed the ceremony, the two of us spent an entire week at the White-Gold Tower. It was the worst week I've ever had. And his son, Artorius, has been writing me letters." She looked a bit upset at the end of her spiel.

"What kind of letters?" I asked cautiously.

"He wants to marry me." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. You can't be forced to do anything." I remember saying roughly the same thing to Emilia not too long ago. This guy Artorius had his hands full.

"If he inherits his father's position, then yes, he CAN marry me. He'd be the Emperor."

I sat there, trying to think of an out if this guy tried to marry Elisif when we were in Whiterun. The situation she would be in would be horrible for her. "Well..."

She turned to me. "You said last night you were going to deal with the dragons? If you return in a few weeks, then... Percy..."

I took a deep breath, since I kind of expected what she was going to say. How could I turn her down? But then again, how could I say yes?! "I probably won't make it back, and I can't leave you as a widow for a second time. And then you would be "

"I wouldn't ask you if I thought there was any other way. You're the only man on Nirn I would trust to do this with." She took my hand. "We'll only go through with it if you say yes. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"So you're saying we do this when we get to Whiterun?"

"Yes."

I closed my eyes. "Alright. When we get back to Whiterun, I'll...I'll marry you."

She was on me with a hug in a split second. I patted her back, and began to realize what I'd committed to.


	42. Titus Mede II, Your Emperor

The ride to Whiterun gave me time to think.

Elisif snored next to me, no doubt exhausted from waking up so early. Her hand clutched mine gently as she slept. What had I done? It was a stupid impulse that made me accept her little proposal. But then again... if she was serious about the son of the Emperor harassing her...

I was helping out my friend. Yeah. That's what I was doing.

It seemed a bit off to me, still. If I never made it back to Nirn, she'd be widowed again, and then Artorius would be all over her as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe she... maybe she wanted her last play at happiness or something. I wasn't sure.

The one thing that was for sure was that when we got to Whiterun, Elisif and I were going to be married. My heart fluttered a bit at the sound of that. Percy Jackson? Getting married?! Impossible. Even if I fessed up to Annabeth she wouldn't believe me. _Annabeth..._

This sucked. So much.

I looked out my window to see Whiterun looming in the distance. "Hey, come on. Get up." I patted her arm, and she slowly came to. "We're almost there. Are you going to be ready to... you know..."

She quickly smoothed out her dress. "Yes. Does my hair look okay?"

"Of course."

"You're too kind." She quickly readjusted her crown and took my hand confidently. "So when do you think we should announce it?"

"What are you... oh. You mean the... the thing." I couldn't have stumbled over my words worse.

She frowned. "Yes. You haven't... changed your mind, have you?"

"No, no of course not. Don't worry about that." I locked eyes with Elisif, hoping to convince her.

She nodded after a second. "I never doubted. I'm sorry. So when should we say something?"

"I don't see why we should delay it. We'll... we'll say something when we all meet with the Emperor."

"I think it would be best before the Moot convenes, so that there isn't talk of you having... ill intentions." She put together the last part of her sentence carefully. It was more or less a really nice way of saying "grabbing power".

"The Jarls aren't THAT paranoid. Why would they fear, of all people, ME?"

"Because you're the Dragonborn, we're friends, and you are a lot more powerful that you seem to think you are." Elisif straightened her crown again. "I've never been to Whiterun. What's it like?"

"It's... uh... open. There aren't a lot of tall buildings. I have a small house near the gates."

"Excellent description, Percy."

"Don't make fun." Elisif giggled at my childish response as our carriage suddenly stopped. "Finally!" I said, pumping my fist.

After a few seconds, an Imperial servant opened our door. "Jarl Elisif and Agent Jackson, we are ready to enter the city."

"Thank you, sir." Elisif stood up, as I did quickly afterward. My legs strained after sitting down for so long as we stepped out into the late afternoon sun. The rest of the Jarls were in the process of getting out of their carriages as well.

Balgruuf was behind us standing hand in hand next to his wife, Ingrid. "Hey, Balgruuf. What you think about all of this?" I asked him.

"It's madness. Whiterun was never meant to house the Emperor. Not to mention the Thalmor." He looked pained. "Ah, we'll have a few words later, Percy. Hopefully in a more private place." He said the last bit a whisper. I thought that was a bit weird until I saw that the Maximus guy was nearby.

"Bloody Oblivion..." He walked past Elisif and I, muttering to himself. "Excuse me, everyone! We must be on our way! The Emperor is estimated to arrive in an hour, and we aren't nearly ready for his arrival. We must proceed to your palace immediately, Jarl Balgruuf."

Balgruuf sighed. "Fine. I do not know where you expect to find space for all of you Imperials in my city, but I will... not object."

"Thank you, kind Jarl. Now let us continue."

We marched in a neat line to the gate of Whiterun, where Proventus Avenicci and Hrongar stood waiting for us. "It is good to see you, my Jarl." Balgruuf broke the line to shake hands with his Housecarl and hug his brother.

"The same to you, Proventus." Balgruuf said warmly.

"My Jarl, the Emperor of Tamriel has arrived along with his son, Artorius." Proventus informed us as her stood up a bit more.

"He's arrived?!" Maximus cried.

"Yes, my lord. I've done my best to accommodate his needs, but you should proceed to Dragonsreach immediately. He wants to oversee the Moot before the celebration begins." My heart dropped a bit. Already? I hadn't expected that. I felt Elisif's grip tighten a bit on my poor left hand.

"We must not delay, then." Maximus informed us, and we headed on into the city.

* * *

It was decided before we entered that Elisif, Rikke, Balgruuf and myself would lead in. The four of us entered Dragonsreach and slowly advanced up the steps to see an old man in expensive looking robes waiting for us. He was bald and had cold and calculating blue eyes.

He smiled and bowed. "Greetings. I am Titus Mede II. You have all done the Empire a great service." He offered his hand to Elisif first. "Jarl Elisif, it is always a pleasure." She took it and curtsied neatly. "And you must be the Dragonborn that I've been hearing about." He turned his attention to me.

"It's an honor sir." We shook hands firmly, the old man's grip nearly crushing mine. I couldn't tell if that was intimidation or if the guy didn't know that he gave a mean handshake.

"And Jarl Balgruuf. I cannot thank you enough for allowing me the honor of staying in your fine city." Another handshake. He looked to the space to the right of Rikke, as if expecting to see someone there. "It is of course a pleasure to see you, Legate Rikke, but my I ask where General Tullius is?"

Rikke looked at the ground, and I heard Elisif sigh. "He died a heroes death, my Emperor."

"...Oh. He was a good man and shall be given a proper burial back in the Imperial City, then."

"With all due respect sir, we gave him a Nordic one yesterday and placed him to rest in the Windhelm Catacombs." What? I didn't hear about this.

"Ah. I... I see. thank you, Legate Rikke. Later on I will officially promote you to the position of General. But, where are my manners! This is my son, Artorius." A young Imperial stepped out from behind the Emperor. He was in his early twenties and, as painful as this was to admit, quite the good-looking man.

"Hello, Jarl Elisif. I hope my letters arrived through the post." He took her hand and kissed it, bowing.

"Yes, I received them." Elisif curtsied to the heir, however she did so lifelessly. She choked out, "It is... an honor, to see you again."

I sized the man up. He was taller, more muscular, and better looking than me. Thankfully, he was also an ass. "Greetings, Dragonborn. You seem to have taken good care of our mutual friend here, and for that I thank you." Something about how he talked put me off. Like he was intentionally antagonizing me.

"Your reputation precedes you, Artorius." Rikke chimed in with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"Ah, that's enough for now, don't you think?" Proventus cut in edgewise, walking into our little melee out of nowhere. "We have a feast planned for tonight, and then the Emperor will call the Jarls to a Moot tomorrow."

"About that..." Idgrod of Morthal's drawl came from the back of the line. "I believe it would be in our best interest to revive an old tradition."

"What are you talking about, Idgrod?" Brunwulf asked.

"Jarl Elisif came to me with a map, showing the location of the Elder Chambers."

"That's... impossible, Idgrod. The Elder Chambers have been lost since the First Era, longer than the Jagged Crown." Balgruuf said.

"We've found the Jagged Crown, Jarl Balgruuf." Falk Firebeard said. "Legate Rikke and Percy Jackson recovered it."

"Really? Well... we must hold the Moot at the Elder Chambers, then! It is only proper." Laila said excitedly.

"What are the Elder Chambers?" Jarl Siddgeir asked, voicing my own question.

"It's a cave where the ancient Nords held their Moots. It's even more sacred than the Jagged Crown." Idgrod explained. "It's location was lost thousands of years ago."

"A cave? And what if it's full of draugr? Or worse?" I recognized the voice of Brina Merilis.

"We should not act so rashly." Kraldar contested.

Elisif calmly said, "Ulfric began his revolution in an attempt to return to our traditions. This is one of the things that he got right. A return to our roots would do well in binding our fractured nation together."

"Well said, Jarl Elisif." The Emperor said. I almost forgot that he was standing there, since he hadn't been saying much. "I agree that Skyrim's wounds would heal faster if tradition is followed. I, however, know nothing of these 'Elder Chambers'. It would... be best, if someone else were to perform the ceremony."

"It is well known that if a Dragonborn is alive, then he presides over the ruling. That would mean that Percy Jackson shall take this honor, if he accepts." Idgrod said, her voice slow. I froze.

"I know as much about this as the Emperor." I said quickly.

"You can be taught, Percy." Balgruuf said, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'll... I'll do it."

"He is barely a man, yet he is overseeing the Moot? The Emperor is certainly better suited." Igmund contested.

"His age is no factor. He shouted Ulfric Stormcloak dead with his voice. Even now, he fights the dragon menace behind the scenes." Elisif argued back.

The strict order of Jarls in line broke down and soon people were everywhere. Squabbling broke out amongst the Jarls until Falk Firebeard broke in. "If we argue over the terms of the Moot, where will we get?" Everyone fell silent. "The nine Jarls and the Dragonborn will go to the Elder Chambers. They will return back to Whiterun with the news, no matter the ruling. Can we all agree to this?"

Everyone exchanged glances. "Shouldn't Emissary Elenwyn be present?" Artorius asked.

"No. The Thalmor have no place desecrating our holy ground," Balgruuf stared the Emperor down. "I'm sure we won't have any issues, right, my Emperor."

"Oh, none at all." Titus said in a low voice. "But, this is enough seriousness for now. A feast has been prepared for our victory. Let us celebrate tonight."

"Ah, before we dig in, sir, Percy and I have an announcement to make." Elisif said, slipping her hand into mine. She was doing this now?! I stood up a bit straighter. _This was my last chance to back out. _

"What is it, Elisif?" The Emperor asked.

"We're getting married." She said assertively, glancing at the faces of her colleagues. There was a silence for a few seconds before the Emperor cleared his throat.

"This is wonderful news! I am certain that plans can made for a wedding in the Imperial Palace as soon as possible."

"Um, actually sir, we would prefer for the ceremony to be here, in Skyrim." Elisif said tentatively.

The Emperor looked at her quizzically. "I see. Well, that can also be arranged. After the Moot, of course. And I hope that your engagement will not shroud your judgement, Mister Jackson."

"It never would. You needn't worry about him." Balgruuf said in a serious tone, though he had a smile on his face. "For now, we should celebrate both our victory and the joining of our two friends."

* * *

I was utterly pooped.

The dinner was fantastic, of course. Even though the Nords hadn't quite yet mastered the arts of American Barbecue, the beef they had was great. Most of the people there were drinking, I managed to brush it off, still feeling the wine I'd had last night. Afterwards, Kraldar and Siddgeir offered to take me on the Nordic version of a bachelor party, but I turned them down. I was way too tired to do anything like that.

I laid on my bed in Breezehome, looking at the Elder Scroll on my dresser. The straw bed felt foreign, and I realized how little I actually stayed in my own house. Lydia must haven't returned from her trip to Morthal. I still felt guilty about forcing her to go off, but I'd paid her well. Hopefully she could have good night drinking when she came back.

I reached for the Elder Scroll and looked it over. The casing was pure gold, with inset jewels and letters of some language I didn't know. This scroll was my ticket back home. I couldn't help but wonder what was written on the inside, but I know if I opened the thing I'd end up like Septimus. How would this thing cast me back in time? Paarthurnax hadn't explained that part. I was so close...

I'd spent nearly three months here. It would a pretty big change to go immediately back to school and back to my mom, Annabeth, Paul... it felt so different than here. Did I want to go back to Earth? Of course. Would it be cool to take a trip back here every so often? Yes. But that probably wasn't possible.

I set the Elder Scroll back down on the dresser, taking a deep breath. I laid flat on my back, looking at the ceiling. I could slowly feel my eyes drifting shut when I heard a sharp rapping on the door.

Slowly getting my feet, I stumbled down the stairs and said, "I'll be right there!" I opened the door to find Hadvar standing hand in hand with Emilia. "What's up?" I asked.

"Can we please come in? My parents are going crazy and we need somewhere to hide." Emilia said hurriedly, looking down towards the market.

"Of course." The two of them rushed in, taking seats around the fire.

"Do you have something to drink, Percy? I don't take what it is, I... need something." Hadvar asked, looking disheveled.

"Yeah. Here, let me look... ah. I'm sure Lydia won't miss this." I handed him a mead, which he began to drink.

Emilia put her head in her hands. I noticed that she was still wearing her noble dress. "I told my parents about my marriage. My father said that I'd violated Pecunia tradition and sanctity, and all that stuff. Then he said we were going back to Cyrodiil so I could be 'corrected'. I ran. Hadvar found me, and I... I didn't know where else to go."

"No problem."

"Thank you, Percy." Hadvar took a long drink. "Where's Elisif?"

"She's back at Dragonsreach with the rest of the Jarls. They were called for a meeting before the Moot, for some reason." I sat back, stretching my arms.

"I thought you were mediating the vote. Shouldn't you be at that meeting?"

"That's what I thought, but the Emperor told me I should get some rest before tomorrow." I rubbed my temples.

"You need a break, Percy. You've got the Moot, then your wedding, then the business with Alduin." Hadvar instructed, punching my arm lightly.

I laughed. "I wish, Hadvar. I've done nothing but run around since I got here." I glanced at Emilia, who was tugging at her blue dress with disdain. "Do you want to change out of that? There's clothes upstairs."

"Women's clothes? Is there something you never told us about, Percy?" Emilia asked jokingly.

"Very funny. I live with my Housecarl, Lydia. I'm she wouldn't mind if you borrow some clothes." A mental image of Emilia finding Lydia's heart-covered diary flashed across my mind. I suppressed a giggle.

"Thank you, Percy. I will be back quickly." Emilia rose to her feet and dashed up the stairs.

I sat back and sighed, looking at the fire. Hadvar set down his empty bottle. "I forgot to properly congratulate you on your wedding, Percy. So congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What changed your mind? I mean, what you told me in before we went into the ruin..."

I looked at the floor. "The Emperor's son meant to marry her. She didn't want to, obviously."

"I can imagine. From what Emilia's told me, the boy is a milk drinker." He shifted in his seat. "Emilia... I love her to death, but by the divines are her parents crazy."

"They're royalty, what do you expect? They can't understand why she would want to marry you when she could marry some big wig."

"Thanks, Percy. That was a compliment... I think. Ah, there you are, Emilia." His wife came down the stairs in working clothes. Her hair was no longer braided with gold, letting her hair move around freely. She settled back down on her chair.

"Oh, thank the divines. I owe you a million septims." She exclaimed to me. "You wouldn't have any wine, would you? I could sure use a drink."

"No problem. I think I could use one myself." I spotted a bottle of Alto on the table and a stack of tankards next to it. "You guys need a place to stay tonight?"


End file.
